Delicious Addiction
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: They live in the lap of luxury, one an actor, the other a singer. [His lips brushed against hers] Can his sudden addiction to the pink haired girl also be a curse? [What am I to you?] [Nothing...] M FOR HEAVY LEMONS IN LATER CHAPTERS! SasuxSaku COMPLETED!
1. Lights, Camera, Action!

**xx.** Delicious Addiction **.xx **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

_Summary: __She was a bubbly singer, he was a mature actor; her part in a movie will collide their worlds. Let's put the saying "Opposites Attract" to the test!_

_Main Character Ages _

_Uchiha Sasuke --- **20 **_

_Haruno Sakura --- **18 **_

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

_Take # 1: **Lights, Camera, Action! **_

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

"Cut, cut, cut!" Screamed the director as he waved his hands above his head…

Uchiha Sasuke rubbed his aching temples as he got off the stage as soon as Ishikawa-san instructed everyone to take a 5 minute break and then they would start filming again… Crossing one leg over the other, Sasuke accepted the bottle of spring water handed to him by his assistant who bowed his head in respect.

Taking a few sips before securing the cap back on the opening, Sasuke turned his head as he watched the director give hell to one of the actress' playing the main female role; he was having a hell of a time trying to get the woman to say a few lines correct without screwing up, but she just couldn't…

"Okay people, that's a wrap…" The director finally heaved as he looked at Sasuke before signalling him over.

Languidly standing before the director, Sasuke pursed his lips as he listened to the older male…

"Uchiha-san, in order for this movie to be a success we are going to have to find another female actress to play the starring role."

Considering it, Sasuke gave Ishikawa a curt nod before he spoke again.

"I will have my agents find someone and then I'll give you a call…"

-

Leaving the large set, Sasuke travelled down one of the busiest streets in Tokyo, Japan. His hands were shoved in his coat pockets as he continued to walk through the cold November weather… Girly screams erupted from behind him as he turned his head to look over his broad shoulder.

And like he had guessed it was his adoring group of screaming fangirls… 'Yay' Flashing them a smile, Sasuke took out a pen as he began to sign a few autographs and a couple pictures and slipped away from the hysterical group of girls before any more of them saw him…

Even though it wasn't summer, Sasuke put on his sunglasses anyways; hey it might come in handy when he needs to disguise himself from the crazed fangirls! Turning a corner and walking down the noisy street, Sasuke's ears picked up the sound of a rather high-pitched female voice.

Looking around as he pushed down his sunglasses enough that his eyes could clearly see things, the male grumbled something to himself as he looked at a large flat screen situated on a tall grey building about 40 metres away from where he was currently standing.

A song began to play as the pink haired girl opened her mouth and began singing; everyone stopped and turned their heads to acknowledge the girl on the screen, a few girls even screaming and pointing at the girl on the large screen. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes as he slipped his sunglasses back in front of his onyx orbs that girls seemed to find very attractive…

"Annoying…" He said under his breath as he hurried home, calling a taxi so he could do so.

If there was anyone that Sasuke hated more in the world, it was Haruno Sakura; everything about her was just so annoying to the dominant Uchiha who thought her to be quite immature and way too girly, like anyone could take her seriously with that pink hair and bubbly personality…

Crossing his arms over his chest, Sasuke let his head tilt back and rest against the seat of the taxi as he felt the vehicle jerk forwards and around a corner; through Ginza and towards his million dollar home…

-

As soon as he entered his home, maids were crowding around him and asking him if he needed anything. Shaking his head and dismissing them, Sasuke went straight up to his room as he stripped his clothes off and stepped into the running shower that would feel oh so good right about now.

He was so frustrated lately since he had to be at the movie set by 6:00 sharp and he would usually arrive home by 5:00 in the afternoon, not his typical planned out day where he would much rather watch television or play some sports; he hardly ever got to see his friends anymore either!

Letting the blow dryer do the last of its job, Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and let out a long sigh as he pulled on a pair of blue boxers and as soon as he collapsed on his bed, fell into a deep sleep that he prayed he would never awaken from…

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

"Try that line again, Princess…"

Emerald eyes blinked as lips formed a smile, batting her thick eyelashes; Haruno Sakura closed her eyes as she gave the man an answer.

"Sure, Takahashi-san!"

Giggling like a small child, Sakura parted her rosy lips as she let a long line of words pass by them; shutting her eyes in the process while lightly tapping her foot on the floor of the recording studio she was in.

"Yobi nareta namae wo mou nido to yobe nai nante sabishii yo ne"

Opening her eyes as watched her manager give her the thumbs up sign, Sakura jumped up and down as she clapped her hands and cheered, causing the man to shake his head and laugh softly before calling her out and sitting her down beside him as he replayed the un-edited song.

Placing a finger on her chin, Sakura looked up at the ceiling as she blinked a few times before nodding her head and giggling once again.

"It sounds really good."

Flipping her long pink hair, Sakura took hold of her purse as she dug through it until she extracted a sleek black cell phone; surprising many people that it wasn't the colour pink… Flipping it open, Sakura found a text message from one of her friends, asking if they could hang out later.

She was way too tired to do anything, letting a sad smile touch her lips that were always curved the other way; _always… _

Replying with a curt apology to her good friend, Sakura shut the phone as she put it back in her purse before grabbing her long coat and putting it on before saying goodbye to her manager for the night.

"I'll send you the demo by tomorrow, Princess!" He called before she exited the building.

Looking up at the darkened skies, Sakura stuck her tongue out as soon as she saw snow starting to fall from the endless skies above. Shivering and rubbing her upper arms with her gloved hands, Sakura called for a taxi and instructed the man to drive her home.

Paying the fee, Sakura left the car as she literally ran inside of her home; rushing upstairs as soon as she kicked off her designer boots, Sakura entered her enormous room and rushed over to her Persian cat that was sleeping soundly on top of her pink sheeted bed.

Running her hand down the cat's fluffy backside, Sakura placed a kiss on top of the cat's head as she took off all of her clothing and pulled on her short pink nightgown she had bought almost a week ago when she and her friends all went on a shopping trip in Ginza district; the busiest district in ALL of Japan, it was hell just getting there let alone shopping there were there were tons of crazed fans!

The pure bred Persian had been a birthday gift to Sakura from her father about a year and a half ago; she had been so ecstatic to finally have a Persian; she had always wanted a Persian since the day she was born, okay maybe not _that _young but pretty damn young!

The cat's name was 'Cotton' Sakura had thought that to be the perfect name since the cat's fur was so soft…

Calling the cat over to her, the cat obliged as it walked over to the pink haired girl and rubbed itself against her leg, causing Sakura to laugh before picking the cat up and crushing it against her chest and placing it back down before leaving her room and walking towards the kitchen.

Her father wouldn't be home for another hour or so, he owned this large business for cars or something, Sakura never really knew what her father did but he did bring in a lot of money and so did she since she was now a famous and filthy rich celebrity!

She was an only child, which Sakura feel quite lonely all the time; though Cotton made up for that since she always talked to the cat, she loved Cotton a lot! When she was only 11 years old, Sakura's mother died in a car related accident; it brought emotional stress upon Sakura who would often refuse to eat and merely slept all day long…

Now, at the ripe age of eighteen, Sakura had ridden herself of the sadness over her mother's death and never cried again; Haruno-san had become quite worried over his daughter's mental health and had at one point tried to convince her to go to a therapist…

Though, in the end she did not go and reassured her father that she was fine, just opening a new door as she had put it for the man. He no longer worried over Sakura, well on occasions; like when she would arrive home extremely late into the night and he would often accuse her of partying and the consequences that followed.

Sure, she liked to go out and party once in a while but _never _under _any _circumstances would she stay out so late that it would make her father furious and nearly give the poor man a heart attack!

Grabbing a few chocolate chip cookies from the cookie jar, Sakura poured herself a glass of milk before sitting at the kitchen table and eating every last morsel of the delicious snack. Yawning loudly and stretching, Sakura placed the plate and glass in the sink before walking back into her room on the second floor of the house.

Cotton meowed as Sakura got into bed and under the mass of covers, she jumped onto the bed and laid right beside the sleeping pink haired 'princess'; that nickname was given to her firstly by her father, but c'mon almost every girl's father gives their child a nickname of some sort, like: Hunny, Champ, Princess, Buddy

It just so happened that her manager also called her Princess; he said that his reason for calling her Princess was because she was like a daughter that he never had and because he called them as he saw them… A smile graced the girl's lips as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

_**Later that Night **_

"What the-"

Looking around her room as she pulled the covers close to her chest, Sakura glanced at her purse on the floor that was playing a loud tune; her cell phone was extracted as she flipped it open and yawned as her manager's voice came from the other end of the line.

"Princess, I have _big _news!"

Rubbing the sleep from her large emerald eyes, Sakura glanced at her clock as she mentally read the time it displayed.

_3:15 am _

She felt as if she were going to fall back asleep any second now as her manager's voice got tuned out as her brain slowly began to shut down.

"Hey, are you there!?!" He hollered.

Waking up, Sakura straightened up as she parted her dry lips.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Takahashi-san…"

"Good, because your going to be in a movie!" He shouted the last 4 words loudly.

Sakura's eyes widened a fraction as she smiled brightly before asking him a million and more questions…

"When, where, how, who!?!"

"Calm down, Princess; give you the details tomorrow…" He said.

Pouting like a child, Sakura let her eyes fall closed as she smiled again.

"Whatever you say, Takahashi-san…"

"Good, now get some rest; night." He said quietly before hanging up the phone.

Sakura closed her cell phone as she placed it by her digital clock before letting her body hit the softness of her bed as she glanced at her sleeping cat beside her; petting it softly, as not to awaken it Sakura parted her lips.

"Goodnight, Cotton…"

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

"So, you finally found someone for the female role?" Sasuke asked the director.

Nodding his head vigorously, the older male parted his lips as he began to explain.

"You may already know of her, Haruno Sakura, I mean…"

Before he could finish, Sasuke's face lost its entire colour as he held out his hands calling a time out before the man could blabber about other such things associated with Haruno Sakura.

"You mean that singer with pink hair?" Sasuke inquired.

Nodding his head, Sasuke slapped his forehead as he looked around the movie set before speaking in a hushed voice, so no one would be able to hear him…

"You couldn't find _anyone _else?"

"No, and Haruno-san supposedly has great talent in the acting department…" He explained to Sasuke.

Walking away from the older male, Sasuke sat in his chair as he ran his fingers through his hair before letting out what seemed to be the longest sigh ever!

Charcoal eyes caught sight of a bright pink colour as he looked in that direction, knowing at once that it would have to be none other than Haruno Sakura; the only woman that drove him crazy and not in a good way…

Rubbing his temples and considering taking a few aspirins for the headache that was sure to came by the end of today; crap, Sakura was walking right towards him, a smile gracing her lips as she waved to him like she knew him really well or something; which she did not!

"You are Uchiha Sasuke, right?" She said in a quiet voice as soon as she was close enough to him.

Nodding his head, Sasuke flashed the girl a smirk; just being friendly and not trying to sink to her immature level.

"So, how did you end up getting the lead female roll?" Sasuke asked, almost sounding interested.

"Actually, my manager hasn't yet explained that to me…" She mused while placing a finger on her chin.

"I take it that you've gone over the script?"

Nodding her head, Sakura was pulled away by her manager who told her to get into costume in her dressing room where many people stood with makeup and other such things… Gulping, Sakura stepped into the room where she was attacked by a barrage of makeup and products!

The movie that she was starring in was a horror film and Sakura always became frightened when it came to horror movies, she would almost always have a nightmare about one of the particular scenes and instead of the original actors, she was the replacement and in the end she would _always _end up dying…

Shuddering at the mere though alone, Sakura looked around for her manager; finding him, Sakura rushed over to the man as she gave him a wide smile.

She watched with curious eyes as everyone rushed out of the building, confusing Sakura to no extent.

"I thought we were filming in here?" She said.

Shaking his head, Takahashi-san spoke.

"The opening scene begins with 'you' being chased throughout a forest by the killer."

Once Takahashi-san had explained enough, Sakura was called outside along with Sasuke who was also in costume; a pair of dark washed jeans and a black t-shirt and instead of his hair usually spiked at the back the hair stylist managed to keep it down which made him appear older than 20.

Sakura on the other hand wore a knee-length tweed skirt along with a wine red long sleeved sweater, a silk bow tying around the waist just to give the outfit something special. Her long pink hair was straightened and only a bit of makeup was applied to her face.

-

"Get away from me!" Sakura screamed as her expression changed to frightened.

A chuckle was heard as she looked around the forest for any signs of a person hiding; she snapped her head to the side as soon as she heard a stick break, probably from whoever was chasing her around the forest. Tripping over a root sticking out of the ground, Sakura met the cold ground as she was grabbed from behind.

A yelp left her throat as she was shoved against a tree, her emerald eyes widened as she parted her lips and screamed from the top of her lungs, praying to God that someone would hear her cries of distress!

The man's face was hidden from view and only a pair of blue eyes could be seen, the rest of his body was covered in a large black trench coat; extracting a knife from his pocket the man held it up to Sakura's throat as she stopped breathing and glared at the man.

"Please, let me go…" She breathed, but the only served in making the man growl in annoyance and throw her to the ground as she cried out in pain.

The knife inched its way closer and closer to her neck as the man laughed at her failed attempts to free herself from his death grip; blood spilled and stained Sakura's face as she blinked uncontrollably and held back un-fallen tears that desperately wanted to be released…

No, the knife inflicted no injuries to Sakura but to the man that was trying to harm her just moments ago; chasing her out of her house and deep within the forest… Her chest heaved as she breathed in and out, trying so hard to calm her racing heart…

"Kenji-kun…" Sakura whispered under her breath.

Said man looked up at the pink haired woman as she stood to her feet but quickly froze up when she watched the cloaked figure rise from the ground and charge towards Sasuke; parting her lips as she tightly shut her eyes and began to warn him.

"Behind you!"

Dodging, Sasuke rolled to the side as he ran towards the girl and took hold of her arm causing her to run as fast as she could behind the male; her legs were aching as they both began to head in the direction of a small looking cabin on the outskirts of the forest.

And as they stepped into the cabin, the director waited until the door was closed before he called-

"Cut!"

The cameras were turned off as everyone congratulated the two stare actors on a job well done for the first scene of the film; Sakura blushed as director embraced her.

"Thank you, thank you Haruno-san…"

Laughing nervously, Sakura pulled away from the man's embrace as she spoke.

"Oh, it was nothing; thank you for agreeing to let me be in this movie."

Clearly happy, the director made his way towards Sasuke who was standing against the cabin; looking up at the darkening skies above as he watched snow fall…

"See, I told you she was good…" Ishikawa-san teased.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke smirked.

"I wouldn't say good, more like okay…"

Shaking his head, the director laughed at Sasuke's childishness…

"And you doubted my expertise…"

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Sasuke and the rest of the cast and crew headed back to the building where they would be filming the rest of the scenes early tomorrow morning…

"6:00 in the morning…" Sakura repeated.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her as he gave her wry smile.

"What, the Princess needs her beauty sleep?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Sakura stuck her tongue out at him before being dragged away by her manager who kept on blabbering about how well she had done today and what not…

"So, I see you've become acquainted with Uchiha-san?" Takahashi-san inquired raising a brow at Sakura.

"I don't really like him much…" Sakura said while turning her head away.

"And why is that, Princess?"

"He's no fun!" She pouted cutely while crossing one leg over the other.

The car turned a few more corners until finally it stopped in front of the recording studio, where it would stay parked until Sakura came out to go back home for the remainder of the day, or should I say night…

-

Handing Sakura the demo CD of all of the songs to be on her newest album titled 'Pink Princess 07' Sakura smiled to herself even as the limo jerked forwards and towards her mansion where she would take a nice long back and then fall into a deep sleep, hopefully Takahashi-san wouldn't call her so goddamn early in the morning again!

Turning the taps of her bathtub, Sakura adjusted the temperature before stripping all of her clothing off and stepping into the lukewarm water; letting her head rest against the wall behind her, Sakura let out a relieved sigh as she wriggled her toes within the water and played with the bubbles that floated on top the water…

Rinsing herself off, Sakura quickly drained the water in the tub and stepped out of the bath and into her bathroom as she wrapped a towel around her dripping wet body and began to dry her hair until it was nice and shiny; like usual…

Placing Cotton on top of the bed, Sakura got under the covers and pulled them up to her chin as she let her emerald eyes fall closed until she fell into a light sleep; a smile gracing her lips and staying their for the remainder of the night…

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

As Sasuke's limo drove towards his home, he opened the window at the back and glanced outside at the busy streets of Tokyo and the bright lights that could blind anyone! Again, he heard a girly voice and looked up at the screen that showed Haruno Sakura introducing her new line of perfume 'Delicious Addiction'

Sasuke repeated the name to himself as he took one final look at Haruno Sakura, the female that was working along side him on a film that would be sure to test her both mentally and emotionally; and for the first time ever, Sasuke didn't bother to make any jokes about the pink haired girl, not even one!

_'This will prove to be interesting…' _

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

_**Author's Note: Okay so there you have it, the first chapter of 'Delicious Addiction' I guess the perfume somehow ties in with the title of the story since they both have the same names, how? Well keep reading and you'll all find out, ne? **_

_**I really do hope that you all enjoyed the starting of the story and I cannot wait until I start the second chapter; again I hope that you enjoyed it and let's just hope that I get the second chapter up quick, ne? **_

_**Read and Review **_

_**Hugs 'n' kisses **_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14 **_

_**xoxoxo **_

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors you may have seen XXD **_

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**X **


	2. Invitation

**xx. **Delicious Addiction**.xx**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Summary: **She was a bubbly singer, he was a mature actor; her part in a movie will collide their worlds. Let's put the saying "Opposites Attract" to the test!_

_**Main Character Ages**_

_Uchiha Sasuke --- **20**_

_Haruno Sakura --- **18**_

_Ishikawa Haru --- **36**_

_Takahashi Kazuki --- **25**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Handing Sakura the demo CD of all of the songs to be on her newest album titled 'Pink Princess 07' Sakura smiled to herself even as the limo jerked forwards and towards her mansion where she would take a nice long back and then fall into a deep sleep, hopefully Takahashi-san wouldn't call her so goddamn early in the morning again!_

_Turning the taps of her bathtub, Sakura adjusted the temperature before stripping all of her clothing off and stepping into the lukewarm water; letting her head rest against the wall behind her, Sakura let out a relieved sigh as she wriggled her toes within the water and played with the bubbles that floated on top the water…_

_Rinsing herself off, Sakura quickly drained the water in the tub and stepped out of the bath and into her bathroom as she wrapped a towel around her dripping wet body and began to dry her hair until it was nice and shiny; like usual…_

_Placing Cotton on top of the bed, Sakura got under the covers and pulled them up to her chin as she let her emerald eyes fall closed until she fell into a light sleep; a smile gracing her lips and staying their for the remainder of the night…_

_**X **_

_**X **_

_**X **_

_**X **_

_**X **_

_**X **_

_**X **_

_As Sasuke's limo drove towards his home, he opened the window at the back and glanced outside at the busy streets of Tokyo and the bright lights that could blind anyone! Again, he heard a girly voice and looked up at the screen that showed Haruno Sakura introducing her new line of perfume 'Delicious Addiction'_

_Sasuke repeated the name to himself as he took one final look at Haruno Sakura, the female that was working along side him on a film that would be sure to test her both mentally and emotionally; and for the first time ever, Sasuke didn't bother to make any jokes about the pink haired girl, not even one!_

'_This will prove to be interesting…' _

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Author's Note: ****Hello everyone! Sorry that its taken me a while to get the second chapter up; I was studying for exams and brainstorming what this chapter will contain which I all hope you will be content with! Oh, and I forgot to mention before but, as much as you all may HATE this; Sakura is sorta like Lacus Clyne from Gundam Seed...**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Take # 2: **Invitation**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Do you think he's outside; its too dark too see anything..." Sakura whispered, nudging Sasuke while looking at him.

Sasuke covered her mouth with his hand as he heard footsteps coming from outside the cabin; the girl shook in his arms as she was on the verge of crying... hushing the girl, Sasuke and her huddled in a corner of the cabin, far away from any windows and near the unlit fireplace...

A loud ringing sound went off as the raven haired male extracted his cell phone from within his jean pocket; mentally cursing himself as he quickly shut it off in the hopes that the psycho outside hadn't heard anything.

Unfortunately for the two he had, now his face was pressed up against the window as he glared inside at the two who were staring back in fear... Before Sakura had a chance to do anything, Sasuke shoved her into the fireplace as he placed the black metal covering in front of the opening.

Sakura looked at him as she breathed in and out deeply; her heart rate was more than a little ecstatic as she watched Sasuke hide himself under the bed to the left of the room.

Curling up into a ball as she pressed her back against the inside wall of the fireplace, Sakura heard the sound of wood being destroyed as she urged herself to watch what that maniac was doing in order to get inside of the cabin.

She saw that same knife that had promised to slit her throat in his grip as he looked around the room; covering her mouth with her hand, Sakura prayed to God that the psycho didn't see her or Sasuke or they would both be dead!

Too deep in thought, the lunatic opened the metal covering to the fireplace as he grabbed a chunk of Sakura's pale locks and forced her out of the fireplace, the knife once again placed near her throat as his eyes roamed all over her body...

In a second, Sakura found herself being quickly pulled up by Sasuke who had previously thrown the man off of Sakura and sent him flying into a wall of the cabin. Fingers intertwined, Sakura and Sasuke both ran as fast as they could...

"Ayaka, we have to keep going; my car isn't too far away..." Sasuke stated.

"Okay Kenji-kun..."

Both teenagers fled from the cabin as they slowly but surely neared the black car that was oddly parked near an opening in the forest; Sakura hopped in as Sasuke took his seat and started up the engine.

Backing up, Sasuke made a 'U' turn as he was once again met with the psycho who was huffing in front of the car from the cold and from his tiredness... He began to run towards them and Sasuke did nothing but stepped on the gas pedal, sending the car lurching forwards and towards the maniac...

Though he jumped out of the way as Sasuke drove towards the small rural town that Sakura lived in; he would have to alert the authorities, handing Sakura his cell phone, Sasuke instructed her to call 911

Doing as she was told, Sakura dialed the number and awaited someone to pick up... A woman's voice came from the other end as Sakura began to explain what had happened just moments ago and she had said that the cops would inspect the area...

"Domo Arigatou."

**-**

"And cut!" The director screamed.

Sasuke and Sakura stepped out of the car as once again people crowded around them, congratulating them on a job well done.

"Your a natural, Haruno-san!" Ishikawa had said while shaking her hand in thanks.

Scratching the back of her head as she gave out a sheepish laugh, Sakura had blushed like crazy; as Takahashi watched from a far, a grin plastered on his face as he watched his _princess _get praise from all the other actors and crew members...

"Okay everyone, that's it for today..." Ishikawa-san said loudly so that everyone was able to hear him.

"Oh and there's a cast and crew party at Uchiha-san's residence; an invitation will arrive at your homes this evening!"

Smiling, Sakura left the set with her manager, Takahashi-san; he had told her that she was an excellent actress.

"Thank you, Takahashi-san..."

They both stepped into the limo as Takahashi explained that they were going to go shopping for her new dress to where for the party. Excited, Sakura clapped her hands as she watched all of the buildings go by, looking out the window Sakura pointed to a billboard with her picture plastered on it, her new perfume line in hand.

Smiling, Takahashi-san parted his lips.

"Princess, you have to prepare for a concert being held in 2 weeks..."

Nodding her head, the limo finally stopped in Ginza District where all of the shopping went on and where Sakura would fine her perfect dress for the party at the young Uchiha's house.

Entering the store that Sakura usually got all of her clothing from, a woman not older than Takahashi-san addressed them with a big smile.

"Welcome to Asahiya Yohinten."

"What can I help you with today Miss?"

Smiling, Sakura began to explain what type of dress she wanted and the woman showed her to a large section of dressed and tuxes and other formal wear; looking around, Sakura placed a finger on her chin as she imagined what she would look like in some of the dresses; since she had a small frame a lot of the dresses would not fit her...

Sighing in defeat and turning to leave, Sakura watched as Takahashi-san pulled a small black cocktail dress from its hook and presented it to her; smiling like a child, Sakura thanked Takahashi-san as she took the dress and went to try it on.

When she came out, Kazuki's jaw nearly hit the floor; never in the three years that he has known Sakura has she ever came out looking so... so sophisticated! She didn't nearly look yo be the age of 18 but instead at least 23!

"You look stunning, Princess..."

Sakura did a little twirl as she blushed at Takahashi-san.

"You really think so?" She asked, unsure.

Nodding his head, Takahashi-san called over the woman who had greeted them upon entrance to the store.

"We would like to purchase this lovely gown."

"Right this way..." She said as she walked towards the front counter.

Sakura went back into the changing room as she carefully took the dress off and put her own clothes back on, meeting Takahashi-san at the front desk.

Taking out her credit card, Sakura swiped it through the machine as she watched the lady smile at her and place the dress into a white bag with the store's logo on the front in blac bold letters.

Skipping towards the limo, Sakura was told by Takahashi-san that she needn't rehearse today for the concert and instead enjoy the time she had before she did have to start practicing and then there was the movie she was in which would surely tire her out.

Arriving at her house, Sakura checked the watch and saw that it was only 4:00 pm; her father wouldn't be home for another 4 and ½ hours... Sighing as she unlocked the front door, Sakura went straight up to her room as she placed the dress on a hook and placed it in her closet where it wouldn't have a chance of getting soiled.

Feeling as if she were ready to fall asleep, a knock on her bedroom door prevented her from doing so as she opened it and smiled at the servant who handed her a blue envelope that read her name.

Leaving the room, Sakura sat on her bed as she opened the envelope and she extracted a white card saying that she was invited to a party tomorrow evening...

_Dear, Sakura_

_You have been Cordially Invited to a party residing within the Uchiha Sasuke's manor, we hope that you will be able to make it!_

_Time --- 5:00 pm sharp_

_Date --- Friday, November 10th_

_Address --- 103 Konomi st _

_End --- 11:00 pm_

Wanting to jump up and down like a little girl, Sakura urged herself not to as she undressed and put on a pair of pajamas as she slid into bed and pulled the covers over her body while dreaming of the party that would take place tomorrow evening...

_I can't wait_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

The day came and went by quickly but to Sakura it felt as if it had been an eternity; she was pacing around her room awaiting the clock to strike 4:30 which was when she would be departing from her home and to the Uchiha's mansion for the party.

_'Only 1 more minute to go...'_

Deciding to take a final look at herself in the mirror, Sakura let her eyes roam all over her body as she smiled, completely content with the outcome; her hair was straightened to perfection and only some deep eye shadow and a bit of nude lipstick touched her face as for the dress, it fit well with her body shape and showed off all her curves...

The dress was black and instead of straps it was a holster and tied at the back of her neck; tightening from underneath her breasts to her waist and flaring out to give the dress some flare when Sakura made any movements, it only reached to her knees, yet appeared longer than that and a small black bow tied around her waist as just a decoration.

Her feet were comfortably dressed in a pair of white high heel shoes that had an ankle strap where they were secured so that they would slip off.

The honking of a horn was heard as Sakura scurried out of the house as she grabbed her white handbag and left the house, making sure to lock the door as she entered the limo and explained to the driver where the party was at.

Nodding his head, Sakura buckled herself in as she waited patiently for her to arrive at Sasuke's house... Soon enough her hears could pick up the sounds of music blaring from a particularly large house.

Exiting the limo as soon as it came to a halt, Sakura thanked the limo driver as she walked to the front door and instead of knocking a large bulky man allowed her entrance from outside; thanking him, Sakura entered the beautifully furnished home.

Catching sight of Takahashi-san, Sakura waved him over as he obliged and strode over to the woman with two glasses in both hands.

"You drink wine?" He asked.

"I've tried it before..." Sakura mused as she accepted the glass filled with a clear liquid; the taste alone was brisk and a little bitter but Sakura enjoyed it nonetheless...

Placing his cup down and then Sakura's as soon as a slow song began to play; Sakura was dragged towards the dance floor as Takahashi-san led her through the steps and she somewhat found herself understanding and catching on quickly.

His left hand was placed on her hip as his right hand took hold of her left hand and her free hand was placed on his clothed chest while they moved with the beat of the music; hearing a few members of the crew whistling at them.

Sasuke found himself looking for the source of the commotion and he found it on the dance floor where the pink haired vixen was dancing sensually with her manager; if Sasuke didn't know them he would swear that they were a couple.

Shrugging it off, Sasuke spoke to various people and ate foods as well as had a few sips of wine and what not; somehow though, Sakura had ended up drinking her 7th glass of wine tonight and she was feeling rather dizzy and on top of that she couldn't Takahashi-san anywhere!

Placing the half finished glass down, Sakura carried herself up the stairs, unlike she usually did this time Sakura dragged her feet on the steps as she slurred inaudible words to herself...

Walking into the nearest room she found, Sakura suddenly found herself stripping off all of her clothes as she walked around the room until she found another door that revealed a white bathroom...

Drunkenly turning the taps of the shower on, Sakura stepped under the running water as she began to curse under her breath for getting drunk and whatnot...

**-**

feeling as if he had consumed way too much liquids for the night, Sasuke placed the glass of wine down on the table as he went in search of his private bathroom located in his room; climbing the stairs, Sasuke entered his room.

Though it was pitch dark Sasuke noticed a discarded dress on the floor of his bedroom and became increasingly perplexed by his odd findings; his eye twitched momentarily as his mind thought of many reasons why a dress would be discarded in his room...

Oh... Oh God; were people doing it in _his _room!?!

His ears picked up the sound of running water as his head turned in the direction of his private bathroom; again his eye began to twitched...

Were people doing it in _his _shower!?!

Grabbing the doorknob of the bathroom, Sasuke turned it to the right as he pulled open the door and forced himself inside the misty room; he fell backwards as a half-naked Haruno Sakura appeared in front of him, a light blush on her cheeks as she hiccuped and giggled cutely at the Uchiha...

Getting a good glimpse of her plump breasts, Sasuke backed up on the floor; forgetting all about going to the bathroom all of a sudden as he was currently in the middle of something odd yet at the same time... erotic?

Gulping as he straightened up, Sasuke adjusted his tie as he glared at the drunk woman with disgust and hate in his eyes as he glared at her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

She hiccuped again as she staggered towards him, hands outstretched as she placed them on his chest and pressed her face in the crook of his neck, taking in his scent that seemed to be driving her wild all of a sudden...

Gripping her wrists roughly, Sasuke forced Sakura away from him as his eyes scanned her body that was practically being hidden behind a flimsy towel. She was soaking wet and even though the sudden idea of touching her was tempting, Sasuke knew that he had to control himself, she was vulnerable right now...

**-**

Once her hair was dry, Sasuke grabbed her dress and shoved her into the bathroom, telling her to get changed quickly. Rubbing his sore temples, Sasuke let his eyes glance at the ceiling of his room as he let out a long sigh which he seemed to be doing a lot lately...

He knew that Sakura was struggling to put her clothing back on but he wasn't just going to burst into the bathroom while she was naked and offer to help her get dressed; in another 5 minutes or so out stepped Sakura, or should I say out tumbled Sakura...

She was on her knees as she tried to suppress the urge to barf, holding it down as she stood on her wobbly feet and looked at Sasuke as she pointed behind her back while turning around, showing him the problem.

"I can't zip it up..." She pouted.

Walking over to her, Sasuke tried hard not to stare at the smoothness of her back as he slowly zipped up the back of her dress; though his fingers did momentarily brush against her back, sending shivers down her spine as she pressed herself against him...

Sasuke felt as if temptation was testing him in some way, but he held back knowing that it would result in the both of them regretting it; instead the highly intoxicated Sakura turned herself around swiftly as she pushed Sasuke down on the bed.

Now Sakura was straddling Sasuke as she brought her face oh so close to his that he could smell her sweet scent rolling of her skin and up his nostrils; letting her nimble fingers run down Sasuke's stomach and to the zipper of his pants, the pink haired girl felt Sasuke tense up as he began to stand but she protested.

"C'mon, don't you wanna play?"

He caught her wrists again before she was able to un-zip his pants, sighing Sasuke answered her question while putting on her shoes and doing up the straps...

"No..."

Pouting, Sakura was suddenly pulled up as her purse was stuffed in her hands and then the two of them exited the room and downstairs until they were outside and then within Sasuke's black Lamborghini until they had pulled out of the drive way.

"Where do you live?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm... uh- 57 Suna drive..." She managed to mumble in her drunken state.

Shaking his head, Sasuke drove towards Suna drive as Sakura had said to him until he reached a large home with the numbers 57 on the front of the house next to the door.

Unbuckling himself as he stepped out of the car and to the passenger door; Sasuke took Sakura out and dug threw her purse until he found her keys, opening the door Sasuke knew that Sakura was falling asleep with each passing second.

"Where is your room?"

Her emerald eyes opened as she looked at Sasuke handsome face.

"Up the stairs, second door to the left..." She murmured before falling under sleeps spell.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke followed Sakura's directions and ended up in her room where Cotton was asleep on her floor, she looked up from her spot as she saw Sasuke enter the room; Cotton tensed up a little but quickly fell asleep again as soon as Sasuke laid Sakura down on her bed and pulled the covers over her...

Placing her purse on the night table next to the bed, Sasuke left without a second glance at Sakura, mumbling to himself about how this night was the worst and how Sakura shouldn't have been drinking in the first place.

Though as he drive home, he couldn't help but let his mind replay the events within his room that were somehow haunting him...

_'And this is the last party I will ever have...'_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**2 Days Later**_

"Sakura can I have your autograph!?!" A young girl shouted.

Sakura smiled at the little girl as she took the pen and paper from her and scribbled down a few things before signing her name and handing them back to the girl who squealed in contentment.

Cameras were going off in every direction as Sakura smiled and waved to everyone and even took pictures with a few kids of all ages who seemed to like her music and mostly her...

"Sakura, what fragrance is your perfume?" A reporter asked while she held up a microphone.

Smiling, Sakura parted her lips as she spoke.

"Well, Delicious Addiction has the smell of summer lilies and cherries."

Takahashi-san nudged her in the shoulder as she turned around and acknowledged him...

"We have to be at the East Building in 15 minutes for your photo shoot..." He whispered.

Nodding her head, Sakura announced that she would be leaving as some people were saddened but quickly remembered her concert in about a weeks time.

**-**

"Okay, Sakura just act natural..." The photographer said as he zoomed in and out, trying to find a good angle on Sakura as she held her perfume in one hand and wore a pair of tight jeans and a low cut red top.

They wanted her to look sultry and that's exactly what she did, once they had a total of 10 photos in different angles and Sakura in different poses they told the pink haired girl that they would look through them all and choose one to go on billboards and other such things...

Smiling, Sakura handed the man her perfume as she and Takahashi-san both exited the building where they entered the limo and went in search of another building on the other side of Ginza District where they would be filming her commercial add.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

"So, did you enjoy the party?" Ishikawa-san asked with raised eyebrows.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Sasuke 'huffed' as he turned his head away, his mind replaying the events of that night involving a certain pink haired girl that he had originally told himself that he had hated, but now he was finding it harder and harder for him to follow through with...

_God what was wrong with him!?!_

_He was supposed to be annoyed by her mere presence!_

I guess temptation finally had a good hold on Uchiha Sasuke and I don't think it will let go _any _time too soon...

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Author's Note: ****Okay, that was the 2****nd chapter of 'Delicious Addiction' I hope that it didn't totally suck ass, it was pretty damn long! 12 fing pages and now by back is KILLING me!!! Argh, I've been sitting in front of my computer for more than 2 hours!!!**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!!!**_

_**PS: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE FIRST CHAPTER!**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**


	3. Temptation

**xx. **Delicious Addiction **.xx**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Summary:**She was a bubbly singer, he was a mature actor; her part in a movie will collide their worlds. Let's put the saying 'Opposites Attract' to the test!_

_**Main Character Ages**_

_Uchiha Sasuke --- **20**_

_Haruno Sakura --- **18**_

_Ishikawa Haru --- **36**_

_Takahashi Kazuki --- **25**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

"_Okay, Sakura just act natural..." The photographer said as he zoomed in and out, trying to find a good angle on Sakura as she held her perfume in one hand and wore a pair of tight jeans and a low cut red top._

_They wanted her to look sultry and that's exactly what she did, once they had a total of 10 photos in different angles and Sakura in different poses they told the pink haired girl that they would look through them all and choose one to go on billboards and other such things..._

_Smiling, Sakura handed the man her perfume as she and Takahashi-san both exited the building where they entered the limo and went in search of another building on the other side of Ginza District where they would be filming her commercial add._

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

"_So, did you enjoy the party?" Ishikawa-san asked with raised eyebrows._

_Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Sasuke 'huffed' as he turned his head away, his mind replaying the events of that night involving a certain pink haired girl that he had originally told himself that he had hated, but now he was finding it harder and harder for him to follow through with..._

_God what was wrong with him!?!_

_He was supposed to be annoyed by her mere presence!_

_I guess temptation finally had a good hold on Uchiha Sasuke and I don't think it will let go any time too soon..._

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Take # 3: **Temptation**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

"N... nani?" Takahashi-san started, not quite believing what Sakura had just told him.

She blushed again as she parted her lips and spoke in a hush, hoping that no one around them would be able to hear anything.

"Sasuke-san asked me out..."

Takahashi-san ran his fingers through his hair as he let out a long sigh; Sasuke and Sakura had only been acquainted for about 2 weeks or so and already they were having lunch together and whatnot...

Though to everyone else it seemed just like a friendly conversation but whenever Sakura was getting ready to meet Sasuke at whatever place they would be meeting at, she would get nervous and her stomach would feel as if it were in a knot...

Was this love?

No, probably just a phase Sakura was going through; I mean what girl wouldn't love to go on a date with Uchiha Sasuke; most gorgeous actor in all of Tokyo and a very wealthy man, not to mention that he had good taste...

"We're going to have lunch together again today."

Takahashi-san gave Sakura a smile while patting her on the head, saying that his _Princess _was growing up so fast...

Laughing, Sakura and Takahashi-san parted and the pink haired girl went in search of Sasuke on the movie set; as soon as she caught sight of him, her stomach began to flip and she began to feel a little dizzy.

"Sakura-chan!" Sasuke called.

Coming out of her daze, Sakura walked over to him as the male handed her a script saying 'final scene' on the front in black, bold letters; eyeing him, Sakura pointed to the pile of papers stapled together.

"Are we going to practice?" She asked.

Nodding, Sasuke spoke.

"We can make arrangements during lunch."

Smiling cutely, Sakura turned from her spot and left the Uchiha; her hips swayed from side to side, Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the retreating back of Haruno Sakura; the only actual girl that Sasuke had taken a liking to.

_Wait...?_

Was he just... _checking _Haruno Sakura out!?! The most obnoxious and immature person he knew; no, he couldn't have, though at the moment he just couldn't tear his gaze from her; frowning in distaste, Sasuke went in search of Ishikawa-san.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Princess, you have a lot of work to do today..." Takahashi-san explained while going through a list of things that Sakura would have to complete by the end of the day.

Closing her compact mirror shut, Sakura stuck her tongue out at Takahashi-san as she flipped her hair and laughed before looking out the limo window; she smiled at everyone on the streets living a normal life, unlike herself...

I guess sometimes Sakura wished that she could just be normal again; I mean her becoming a celebrity had been by chance... One night while her and her friends went out to a karaoke club, Sakura was dared to go up and sing and she did.

It just so happened that Takahashi-san was about to leave the building but stopped in his tracks when he heard Sakura's voice; people applauded her as she sat back in her seat, a blush still evident on her face.

Smiling to herself, Sakura turned to Takahashi-san.

"Arigatou, Takahashi-san for everything..."

Taken aback, the male merely smiled as he went back to checking things off of the list he had made about a night ago.

**-**

"Another photo shoot?" Sakura whined.

"That's what it says on the list..." Takahashi-san drawled lazily.

Her head dropped as she let out one long sigh.

"Fine. Let's just get this over with..."

Takahashi-san patted her on the back while he chuckled.

"That's my Princess..."

The two entered the building and as soon as they stepped foot into a large and bright room, they were flooded with people, including makeup artists and hair stylists... Smiling at the people, Sakura was dragged away by them as she was attacked with various products and she came out looking her very best.

Supposedly, this photo shoot was for her new fashion line that was to come out as of January 2008 and it was to be labeled, 'CandyHolic'

Sakura was wearing one of the shirts that she randomly doodled one day and once Takahashi-san found it, he made such a huge deal about it, saying that it was an amazing design while Sakura stood there totally dumbfounded.

Her clothing line was more for the mid-teens to smaller children; 12-18 years of age, her style was cute but at the same time... Wait never mind, it was all just cute with graphic tee's and plaid skirts!

The shirt she was currently wearing was a graphic tee with the picture of a pie in the middle of the pink shirt saying 'Sugar Pie' and a pair of faded jeans with embroidery running up the right hand side.

Though, she looked way younger than she really was; her hair was pulled into pigtails that just about touched her shoulders as they were secured with pink elastic hair ties.

Smiling, Sakura was positioned leaning against a car as she let her gaze drop to the side, a small smirk gracing her lips as the cameras went off in all directions as she began to slowly go blind from the flash...

_This is going to be one long day..._

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Don't forget to prepare for your concert on the 5th, Princess." Takahashi-san reminded her.

"I won't, Sayonara..." Sakura responded with a wave.

Just then her cell phone began to ring loudly as she searched through her handbag for it and flipped it open when she finally caught sight of it; pressing it against her ear, Sakura's listened for the voice on the other end.

"It's Sasuke; meet me at Tokyo Café." Came his collected voice from the other end.

Smiling brighter, Sakura nodded her head, knowing full well that Sasuke wouldn't see her.

"Of course..."

She called a taxi and instructed the man to take her to Tokyo Café; she was there in no less than 7 minutes as she paid the fee and rushed inside the small building; her emerald eyes fell upon the figure of Uchiha Sasuke drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Sakura." He greeted the pink haired girl as he handed her a cup of coffee.

Thanking him, Sakura took her seat as she slowly began to drink the warm liquid, somehow it soothed her throat whenever she drank it...

"So what are we going to do about the script?" She asked out of the blue.

Sasuke thought hard, where could they possibly practice there lines without any interruptions; Sasuke knew of only two places, but it would be risky; very risky indeed...

"Well..." Sakura mused.

Sasuke snapped out of his train of thought as he regarded Sakura, his eyes boring onto hers as he parted his lips and spoke, regretting what he had just said as the words left his lips...

"Either my place or your place..."

Sakura blushed at that as she thought about them practicing at her house, but her father would surely be furious about the mere idea of her bringing an older male into the house so that they could practice their script for the ending scene of the movie...

"Your place..." Sakura replied with a nod.

Looking at the time, Sasuke stood from his seat as he retrieved his jacket and pulled it on at the same time telling Sakura to follow him.

"You busy for the next couple of hours?"

Sakura thought hard, nope.

Shaking her head, Sasuke smirked as they entered his car and began to drive in the direction of his mansion; the maids and servants wouldn't dare to bother him while he was working or when he had a guest come over...

She blushed when the memory of that night popped into her head, that night when she tried to seduce Sasuke in her drunken state; she had been scolded and lectured by her father for getting drunk when he figured everything out the next morning...

Parking the car, Sasuke and Sakura exited as they walked up the cobblestone steps and entered a pair of large white doors; Sakura had almost forgotten how nicely furnished Sasuke's house really was!

Taking the girl's coat, Sasuke placed it on a hook along with his own as he led the woman to the living room; making sure to shut the doors behind him; he knew that the maids wouldn't enter a room that was shut and with him inside no doubt...

Sakura sighed as she let out a nice long yawn, followed by her rubbing her sleepy eyes as she watched Sasuke start a fire in the fire place, the room becoming nice and toasty in a few minutes flat...

Sakura was seated on the couch as Sasuke sat in a reading chair across from her; his eyes never leaving hers as he found himself fighting the urge to touch her and caress her cheek while whispering sweet nothings to her...

Shaking that thought from his mind, Sasuke picked up the script as he began to read over a few lines in his head while walking over to Sakura so that they could begin rehearsing a few of the minor scenes...

"It's finally over..." Sakura sighed with relief.

Sasuke nodded his head while placing a hand on her shoulder, pulling her against his chest as he breathed down her neck; looking down at the next set of lines, Sakura pulled away from Sasuke as she began to read it over again and again and again...

It said that she and Sasuke had to... to... kiss!

Wanting to faint on the spot, Sakura looked Sasuke in the eye as she couldn't help but blush all over again; just imagining Sasuke being _that _close to her made her stomach do flips and her heart to jump to her throat...

_Why!?!_

_Why did this have to happen to her!?!_

"What? Your not... _scared_ are you?" Sasuke teased while approaching her.

Sakura stomped her foot on the ground as she turned her head away while crossing her arms over her chest; she _was _not going to kiss him!!!

"C'mon, I won't bite..."

Sakura took a step away from Sasuke as she read over the first line where it said in bold print 'Kissing Scene (NO MORE THAN A PECK)' Oh God how that made her feel so much better; maybe should could do this after all...?

Forcing the blush to lighten, Sakura placed the script on the table as she neared Sasuke, he practically towered over her! Very slowly, Sasuke brought his face closer and closer to Sakura's until his minty breath fanned against her face...

She couldn't help it, the blush had come back just as Sasuke's lips brushed against hers; sending waves of pleasure coursing through her veins; his scent was too overpowering for her to handle as their lips connected.

The script fell from Sasuke's hands as he turned Sakura's head to the side so that their lips were molded perfectly together; who knew this would feel so.. good? Sasuke had never _experienced _anything like this before in his life!

It was somehow, addicting and made him crave and yearn for more of her delicious taste; he could feel her tensing up when he began to run his hands down her arms in an attempt to calm her down...

Her emerald eyes closed slowly as she succumbed to the feeling; her hands subconsciously snaked around Sasuke's neck as she ran her fingers through his hair...

His tongue trailed across her bottom lip as Sakura let out a small moan; parting her lips to make room for Sasuke's invading tongue that began to conquer her mouth; caressing every inch of her sweet crevice, memorizing it...

They pulled away from lack of oxygen as Sakura's blush heightened to the deep red colour of a cherry; her quivering lips parted.

"I thought it was supposed to be a quick peck?"

Sasuke rested his forehead against hers as he breathed against her face; her eyes brows furrowed at what he said next before he claimed her lips once again...

"I know."

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Sugar, sugar, sugar..."

"Where's the sugar?"

Placing her index finger on her chin, Sakura thought hard before smiling in contentment and searching through a cupboard before a triumphant look made its way onto her face...

"Got it!"

Measuring the right amount as she poured it into a bowl and mixed in a few other things before she plugged in the electric mixer and began to churn everything together until she thought that she had done enough.

_Sasuke-kun is going to love this!_

Turning the electric mixer off, Sakura placed her finger in the sweet batter and then stuck it inside of her mouth; pulling away with a huge smile on her face, Sakura began to pour the mixture into a few muffin trays as she placed it in the oven.

Setting the timer for 25 minutes, Sakura took of her apron as she began to clean her mess up before calling Sasuke in the kitchen.

"There almost done."

Noticing that there was some batter near the corner of her mouth, Sasuke strode over to the oblivious woman as he brought his face close to hers and let his tongue run over the area that had a speck of batter on it...

"What are you-"

She was cut off before she was even able to finish her sentence, Sasuke's lips captured her parted ones as he forced his tongue inside, wrestling with he own shy one as he pressed her against a wall, his hands roaming all over her body as she moaned.

The phone rang as Sasuke growled in annoyance as he let Sakura go; picking up the phone, Sakura spoke in a stuttery voice...

"H... hello?"

"Sakura, its your father." He started.

"Oh, hi daddy..."

"I'm on my way home right now, I just left the office." He announced.

Sakura said goodbye as she hung up the phone, turning to look at Sasuke as she began pushing him towards the front door of her house; her mind set on getting Sasuke the hell out of her house before her father got home and had a heart attack!

"My father is coming home!" She screamed as Sasuke paled and grabbed his coat before gripping the door knob.

He kissed the pink haired girl chastely before parting from her and leaving her with this sensation running through her entire body...

_What did I get myself into?_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Author's Note:**__**I know, I know, that was a SHORT chapter but that's all I can do at the moment because the next chapter is going to be really long and I must save the rest for chapter 4 CX And plus, I love torturing you guys! XXD**_

_**Ummm, not much to say but I should warn all of you readers that in the next few chapters there WILL be lemons (Not in chapter 4) and this story isn't going to be very long; around 10 chapters or so maybe 15... Oh and I think I lost my inspiration; I was writing a chapter to one for my stories on and my stupid sister pissed me off while I was in the midst of finishing it off and she 'accidentally' turned it off; thus the entire chapter was erased and since then I just can't write anymore. I used to enjoy it SO much but now I'm like, blah...**_

_**Oh, and I'm very sorry to say but I may delete my account in the next few days. (Remember this is NOT official as of yet and I will keep you all posted; though my sudden turn of events, not the one listed above, has led me up to this point)**_

_**I am very grateful to EVERYONE who even took a few minutes of your time just to read one of my fanfics; I am honored and it has ALWAYS been my dream to become an author when I get older (18-20) Again, I am sorry for the inconvenience, I will NOT however be posting why I may or may not delete my account and please no one ask me because I will not tell you**_

_**Gomen Nasai**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! CX**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**


	4. New Author's Note!

**_ ATTENTION READERS!_**

_**I, as of now, have come to a decision; i know me mourning over my sudden loss won't do anything to make me feel better again... The topic of why I may and may not delete my account on is still a little sensitive, some of you may find it a stupid reason, but for me its a big deal especially when you are clearly so close to the person.**_

_** Ok, here it goes: 2 days ago my very close cousin (age 20) passed away while giving birth to her first child, the doctor said something about complications, plus she had been sick for a number of years; having to go and get treatment done and whatnot; my cousin was very close to me, almost like a sister to me and she will remain to be my closest relative and friend.**_

_** When I was told of the news it felt like my entire world came crashing down; for the next day i had tried to update on some of my stories but couldn't seem to find peace in it like I used to; and even now I still cannot find any joy or peace in writing a fanfic, my inspiration has gone but I am sure it will surely arrive back**_

_** My whole reason for beginning to write fanfics was because of my cousin, she was the one who read one of my stories that I had written and she suggested that I post them up on a site or something; I thought about it for some time and while searching for good fanfics I found the site firstly began to read stories and finally summoned up the courage to post my very first story up; at first I was really skeptical about whether I should just quickly delete my account but thought against it; that's when I met all of you and I am happy that you all have supported me up to this point CX**_

_**The pain is still very immense, like a wound that won't heal. I haven't been able to do much these past 2 days but lie in bed and just stare up at the ceiling; maybe a nice walk will help somehow, its worth a shot!**_

_**My cousin had always told me to never give up even if i get knocked down countless times; but when I heard of her sudden death i felt like I was suffocating in my own hate filled thoughts; I hate not being able to say goodbye to her in her time of parting but I know that she'll be watching :)**_

_**Great, here come the waterworks...**_

_**And just as surely as the sun will rise again every morning, my inspiration will do the exact same thing; it may take some time for all of this to pass before I am able to focus properly on my fanfics...**_

_**I read the amount of messages that I recieved in my mail box and read them over thinking 'a lot of people will be disappointed' and there were a large portion of people saying that whatever I decide to do, they'll stand behind me 100 percent and for that i am eternaly grateful :)**_

_**I know that this will all pass but I think taking a few days off may be for the best, as fightinsurfgrl had said in an email I recieved from her earlier today, thank you!**_

_**To some of you this may seem like a dumb excuse for wanting to delete my account; think what you want but I'm pretty sure if you were in my position you'd be pretty sad as well, maybe not to the point that you want to delete your account but to an extent where you don't want to do anything but sleep and pray that you wake up and that everything was just a nightmare...**_

_**I'm very sorry if this is getting too long or if I am rambling too much but I felt that I needed to get my point across :(**_

_**That is why I am going to say that, as of right now' my decision for whether I want to delete my account or not has been decided upon and I have chosen to stick to my original path and goal "To be the best that I can be and to never give up" So I am happy to say that I will be staying right where I am, happy and content; even if sometimes I might feel like crying I will stick to this site for as long as I can.**_

_**I cannot promise any updates anytime too soon, like I said before this is still a sensitive subject and I am slowly but surely healing with each passing day and morning that I wake up saying 'I going on for you'**_

_**God, it feels like forever since I smiled :)**_

_**Thank you for ALL your support, you have helped me immesly and I will not let this ruin my life on I know that a great amount of my fans (that sounds kinda odd) will be disappointed and sad if I had chosen to leave; remember I still have an obligation, to finish all of my existing stories and then post up the rest of the ones that I have in mind; so lets just say that I'll be here for a long time XD**_

_**You guys rock 'thank you fightinsurfgrl'**_

_** Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

_**(Daniela) **_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


	5. Truth of the Matter

**xx. **Delicious Addiction **.xx**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Summary:**She was a bubbly singer, he was a mature actor; her part in a movie will collide their worlds. Let's put the saying "Opposites Attract" to the test!_

_**Chapter Song:**** This chapter is dedicated to the song 'Never too Late' by three days grace!**_

_**Main Character Ages**_

_Uchiha Sasuke --- **20**_

_Haruno Sakura --- **18**_

_Ishikawa Haru --- **36**_

_Takahashi Kazuki --- **25**_

_Uzumaki Naruto --- **19**_

_Hyuga Neji --- **21**_

_Hatake Kakashi --- **26**_

_Uchiha Itachi --- **24**_

_Yoshida Deidara --- **23**_

_Miyagi Sasori --- **23**_

_Tanaka Hidan --- **25**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

"_Sugar, sugar, sugar..."_

"_Where's the sugar?"_

_Placing her index finger on her chin, Sakura thought hard before smiling in contentment and searching through a cupboard before a triumphant look made its way onto her face..._

"_Got it!"_

_Measuring the right amount as she poured it into a bowl and mixed in a few other things before she plugged in the electric mixer and began to churn everything together until she thought that she had done enough._

_Sasuke-kun is going to love this!_

_Turning the electric mixer off, Sakura placed her finger in the sweet batter and then stuck it inside of her mouth; pulling away with a huge smile on her face, Sakura began to pour the mixture into a few muffin trays as she placed it in the oven._

_Setting the timer for 25 minutes, Sakura took of her apron as she began to clean her mess up before calling Sasuke in the kitchen._

"_There almost done."_

_Noticing that there was some batter near the corner of her mouth, Sasuke strode over to the oblivious woman as he brought his face close to hers and let his tongue run over the area that had a speck of batter on it..._

"_What are you-"_

_She was cut off before she was even able to finish her sentence, Sasuke's lips captured her parted ones as he forced his tongue inside, wrestling with he own shy one as he pressed her against a wall, his hands roaming all over her body as she moaned._

_The phone rang as Sasuke growled in annoyance as he let Sakura go; picking up the phone, Sakura spoke in a stuttery voice..._

"_H... hello?"_

"_Sakura, its your father." He started._

"_Oh, hi daddy..."_

"_I'm on my way home right now, I just left the office." He announced._

_Sakura said goodbye as she hung up the phone, turning to look at Sasuke as she began pushing him towards the front door of her house; her mind set on getting Sasuke the hell out of her house before her father got home and had a heart attack!_

"_My father is coming home!" She screamed as Sasuke paled and grabbed his coat before gripping the door knob._

_He kissed the pink haired girl chastely before parting from her and leaving her with this sensation running through her entire body..._

_What did I get myself into?_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Take # 4: **Truth of the Matter**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

He kissed her lips, it was chaste and lasted no longer than a few seconds before Sakura embraced the onyx eyed man; cheek pressed against his chest as her emerald eyes followed the trail of blood on the floor of the cabin to the man who had been hit over the head.

"Is... is it finally over?" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke nodded his head as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist.

"Yes, Ayaka; its over..."

**-**

"And that's a wrap people!" The director called.

Sasuke and Sakura separated from each other as they searched for their managers; catching sight of Takahashi-san, Sakura rushed over to him with a huge smile on her face.

"Nicely done, Princess." He stated while clapping his hands.

"I can't believe we actually finished the movie..." Sakura said as she looked up at Takahashi-san.

He smiled at her as the director, Ishikawa-san called everyone to gather near the center of the stage.

"Now, you all are invited to a premier party tomorrow starting at 5:00 sharp."

Sakura grinned as Takahashi-san smirked at her; she would definitely want to go shopping for a premier party; it was much bigger than Uchiha Sasuke's party and Sakura seemed to have had a fun time at his party...

Before Sakura could leave the building, Sasuke had grabbed her wrist and led her to an area where there weren't many people; giving the Uchiha a confused look, Sasuke spoke.

"You wanna do something later on?"

Sakura blushed at that as she avoided his gaze, Sasuke merely smirked at this as he brought his lips close to her ear.

"My house, then?"

Sakura shivered at Sasuke's words as she finally managed to look him in the eyes.

"My... my father is away on a business trip for a few days..."

"So what's the problem?" He spoke, almost sounding seductive, almost!

Gulping down a lump that had formed in her throat, Sakura nodded her head as she blushed again when Sasuke kissed her on the cheek; leaving her.

Her fingers unconsciously came to touch the area on her cheek that Sasuke had just placed his lips upon a moment ago.

**-**

"So where do you want to shop for your outfit?" Takahashi-san asked.

Sakura placed a finger on her chin as she thought, she didn't want to shop at the same store that she had gotten her black cocktail dress at; maybe somewhere else?

_But where?_

The limo stopped near the heart of Ginza District as Sakura and Takahashi-san exited and stepped onto the smooth concrete sidewalk, the two began aimlessly walking in a random direction, looking through store windows for any signs of good fashion.

"Tsumi..." Sakura mused as she read the kanji.

Takahashi-san followed her gaze as he read the name in his head; grabbing her hand, he led her inside as the two of them began looking around for any dresses and believe me they found a whole shit load of them!

All the store mainly carried was dresses of all different colours, a section for each colour and shade of the dress; Takahashi-san looked around they both agreed to go their separate ways and meet back near the changing rooms.

Now that that was out of the way, Sakura looked through a rack of expensive looking dresses with the colour red, everyone said that she looked good in red, but the wrong shade washed out her pale skin tone, she needed to find the perfect shade of red.

It was like God had received her distress call because a perky woman walked over to her and asked if she needed any help.

"Actually I do..." Sakura said sheepishly.

"I need to find the perfect shade of red for me."

Nodding, the woman began to look Sakura over as she searched through the rack of red dresses; in no time the woman had at least 2 or 3 dresses in her arms as she handed them to Sakura with a wide smile.

"Arigatou."

Nodding her head, the woman left as Sakura walked towards the dressing rooms and sure enough Takahashi-san was already waiting there.

"Those dresses totally blow mine away..." He pouted letting his head tilt forwards.

Laughing, Sakura patted him on the back as he put all of the dresses back and awaited Sakura to come out with her dresses; 2 of the 3 of them, Takahashi-san had had a problem with, two of them were a great shade of red for Sakura but it wouldn't work for her body shape...

The 3rd dress was to die for and Sakura found herself gazing longingly at the mirror of the changing room; Takahashi-san's jaw nearly hit the floor when he looked at her, the dress was long and hid her feet but Sakura had said that she didn't have any problems walking with it on.

It was a halter dress and her entire backside was revealed to the world, the dress began again just inches above her lower back; it would surely make any man's head turn in her direction when she walked by...

The V-neck was a good part of the gown and it did a lot for Sakura; not showing too much cleavage but also showing just enough that she looked sultry instead of slutty...

"You look wonderful." Takahashi-san said positively.

Sakura smiled as she let one thought seep into her mind at the moment.

_'I wonder what Sasuke-kun will think...'_

**-**

Sakura had purchased the dress and now her and Takahashi-san were walking out of the store as the older male spoke.

"I'm going to wander around a bit; you can go home Princess."

She smiled at his retreating back as he walked down one of Ginza District's many sidewalks.

"Sayonara..." She whispered as she entered the limo parked by the curb.

**-**

"Hello?" Sakura spoke into the receiver of her home phone.

"It's Sasuke; I forgot to tell you to bring your pajamas and dress."

Sakura's face went as dark as a cherry as she began to stammer uncontrollably.

"W... why do I n... need my pajamas?"

"Because tonight your staying at my house..." He said in a husky voice.

Gulping rather loudly, Sakura spoke in a high-pitched voice.

"O... Okay Sasuke-kun."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." He said before hanging up.

Sakura sighed as she place the phone back on its base before she ran up to her room and searched through her top drawer for any possible pair of pajama she could wear at Sasuke's house...

Wait?

Why did she care what pajama she wore to bed? Because now she was dating one of the most gorgeous men in Tokyo and always had to look her very best.

Extracting a silk powder pink nightgown that only reached to her knees, Sakura shoved it into a large bag as she began to throw in random things like: toothbrush, underwear, strapless bra, makeup, hair products, her dress and a pair of black high heels.

Wiping her forehead, Sakura turned on her heel as soon as she heard the beeping of a car horn and instantly she ran downstairs where she put on her shoes and made sure to lock the door behind her.

Entering Sasuke's car, Sakura smiled at the male as he pulled out of her driveway and drove towards his own home where she would be... spending the night...

Nothing less!

Nothing more!

**-**

Walking into the Uchiha's tidy home, Sakura was led to her guest room for the night as Sasuke placed her bag on the bed; leaving the room, Sasuke began to show Sakura around as the girl paid close attention.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Hmmm?" She looked at him.

"Are you even listening?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Shaking her head, Sakura smiled guiltily as she blushed a little.

"Yes, of course..." She mused.

"What room was I just showing you?" He questioned.

"The... umm, bathroom?"

Sasuke smirked at her as he began walking again.

"You guessed, didn't you?"

Scratching the back of her head, Sakura gave out a nervous laugh before answering him with a sheepish smile.

"Yup!"

**-**

She looked at herself in the mirror of the guest bedroom; Sakura had just put on her nightgown and she was a little skeptical about whether or not Sasuke would like it or if she should even step foot outside of the room.

But before she had time to think of answers to her questions, a knock came from the other side of the door as she gripped the knob and pulled it open to stare at the figure of Sasuke and by the looks of it, he had just finished showering.

His gaze lowered to her body as she took one step backwards; his eyes continued to stare at her as he found himself almost wanting to...

"Sasuke-kun..." She said, snapping him out of his perverted thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Never mind."

He sweat-dropped at that as Sakura turned on her heel and glanced at the clock in the guest bedroom, it read: 10:45 pm and boy was Sakura ever tired as hell!

Finding herself squeaking in surprise as she was grabbed from behind, Sakura looked over her shoulder as Sasuke's gaze met hers; she blushed again as he gently pushed her down on the bed, his face coming closer and closer to hers.

His lips brushed against hers for a split second before Sakura found herself claiming Sasuke's lips first, it sure as hell caught Sasuke by surprise as she ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp expertly as she moaned into the kiss that they shared.

She parted her lips for the older male when his tongue licked her bottom lip; she moaned again as Sasuke explored her sweet crevice, hands roaming all over her body as they finally broke apart only wanting to feel one another...

"Sas... Sasuke-kun..."

His tongue ran up and down the girl's neck as his teeth began to nip and scrape at her skin, causing her to arch her back and moan as she let a deep crimson colour devour most of her face at how intimate they were being...

He kissed her again, passionately at first but then it became raw lust as he ran his hands up and down her arms, teeth nipping at her pulse.

She yawned, Sasuke looked at her; she looked like a little girl right now with her half-lidden eyes and her parted lips as yet another yawn left her throat...

"You should get some rest." Sasuke stated as he removed himself from Sakura.

She gripped his wrist as her eyes met his in a pleading manner.

"Please, don't go..."

He sighed as he climbed into bed with the little angel; his arms instinctively encircled her waist as he pulled her close to him, her hand resting upon his naked chest as she pressed her cheek against his arm.

"Night, Sasuke-kun..."

He kissed the top of her head before speaking.

"Goodnight."

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Weren't you supposed to be ready 30 minutes ago?" Sasuke asked as he watched his girlfriend run around the room in a frenzy.

"I guess I took too long in the shower..." She said as she put on the high heeled shoes.

"You think..." He said sarcastically while arching a perfectly shaped brow.

"Crap! Sasuke-kun!" She cried.

"What?"

"Do you have a curling iron by any chance laying around here?" Sakura said while running around the room and occasionally looking through her bag.

"Actually I do; its right next to my makeup..." He said with sarcasm dripping from each word.

Sakura looked at him while sticking her tongue out and rushing into the guest bathroom; in a few seconds the sound of a blow dryer being used sounded and Sasuke did nothing but sigh and decided to wait for her downstairs...

_'This girl will be the end of me...'_

**-**

He couldn't help it!

He couldn't help staring at Sakura as she walked down the main stairs and made her way over to Uchiha Sasuke; her hair was as shiny and full of volume as ever and her face had little or no makeup; as for the dress, Sasuke almost found himself drooling...

Sakura smiled at him with closed eyes as she smirked at his sudden expression.

"You don't like it?" Sakura pouted.

Sasuke himself wore a black tuxedo with a deep blue tie and a pair of shined black shoes; his hair was spiked as usual but today Sakura kept finding herself wanting to run her fingers through the silky locks of hair.

Shaking that thought from her mind, Sakura grasped Sasuke hand as their fingers interlaced and both walked outside and into Sasuke's Lamborghini parked in his driveway; Sakura turned on the radio and instantly began to smile when she heard her voice.

Damn, and it was just her luck too; the song was ending as the radio broadcaster's voice was heard from the radio, saying that Haruno Sakura's song: Cotton Candy was at the top number 3 listener's choice chart.

_'Life sure was good'_

**-**

"Sasuke, Sakura! Is it true that you two are in fact dating?" A reporter asked just before they entered the huge building.

Sasuke nodded as Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist while placing a small kiss on the man's cheek while the two of them walked away and into the building where they were crowded with people.

"Sakura." Sasuke called to her.

Finding the male, Sakura looked at the blonde haired boy standing beside him with a large grin on his face as he looked Sakura over from top to bottom; eyes nearly popping out as he nudged Sasuke in the side and whispered into his ear.

"You snagged a hot one..."

Sasuke turned his head away while telling his best friend to shut up.

The blonde haired male extended his hand to Sakura who took it with great pleasure while smiling at him.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Haruno Sakura." She said while letting go of his hand.

"Hey, Hyuga! Over here!" Naruto shouted loudly at the chocolate coloured hair male wearing a grey tuxedo.

Sakura blushed when Neji kissed the top of her hand while saying his name as Sakura said her with a faint blush staining her cheeks.

"Okay that's enough..." Sasuke interrupted with a glare at the two males.

Both men shrugged their shoulder as they headed off in opposite direction, leaving Sasuke and Sakura to themselves as Neji went in search for anyone else he possibly knew at the premier party and Naruto went in search of food...

Sasuke heard a large amount of screaming girls and he automatically knew why they were screaming and heading to the front entrance, gathering around a group of young, good looking men around Sasuke's age.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked Sasuke while nudging him.

"My brother..." Sasuke said lowly.

Sakura's face brightened as she looked Sasuke in the eyes with a wide smile on her face; she pointed towards the front entrance.

"You mean... Uchiha Itachi!"

Sasuke stared at Sakura like she was crazy or something, his eyes got large as he took hold of her shoulders and a smirk crossed his features.

"Don't tell me your one of his love crazed fangirls?"

Sakura arched a pink brow while responding to his question.

"Maybe..."

Grabbing his hand, Sakura led Sasuke towards the group of screaming girls as they finally calmed down once they had their beloved pictures and autographs of the 4 men; Sakura smiled at Uchiha Itachi as he walked towards them.

"Sasuke." He greeted.

"Itachi." Sasuke said right after.

Let's just say that the Uchiha brothers weren't exactly on good terms these days as they used to be when they were teens or more, little kids...

When Itachi turned 19 he and a group of his friends formed a band; the names changed over time until they came up with the name 'Kokoro no Akatsuki' meaning heart of daybreak when translated; Itachi was the lead guitarist of the group.

The remaining three members included, Sasori, Deidara and Hidan; they each played their own roles in the band and got their equal share of fangirls as Itachi did...

Yoshida Deidara; age 23 and lead singer of the visual-kei band 'Kokoro no Akatsuki' all the girls were crazy about his voice; it was a mixture of soft and subtle but it could also be deep and mind blowing!

Miyagi Sasori, age 23 and the drum player of the group; he had excellent drumming experience, he used to play for his school when he was only 16 years of age. He had auburn coloured hair, but in the light it looked red; the girls loved his smile and most of the time when they had a concert he would throw his drumsticks out at the crowd at the very end.

Tanaka Hidan, age 25 and the lead bass player of the band; he was the most muscular of the group and sometimes the fangirls would ask him if they could touch his muscles or whatnot; he usually obliged with a smirk on his face...

"My name is Haruno Sakura."

Itachi shook her hand with a smirk on his face as he engaged in a pleasant conversation with the pink haired goddess; Sasuke stood there, totally dumbfounded as he shrugged his shoulders and went in search of Uzumaki Naruto.

"So, the rumors are true then?" Itachi asked Sakura as he handed her a drink.

"About what?" Sakura inquired with raised eyebrows.

"You and my brother dating."

Sakura mouth an 'O' as she looked at the contents within the clear glass as she took a swig of the wine; this time she would make sure not to have more than 2 glasses of wine...

"Itachi!" Deidara called as Itachi bid goodbye to Sakura.

He walked towards the blonde haired male; Deidara's eyes were trained on the backside of Haruno Sakura as he pointed to her.

"Smooth, Itachi..."

Said male smirked as he looked back at Sakura one last time before being dragged off by Deidara and Sasori who came in soon after.

**-**

As they evening carried on; Sakura suddenly found herself separated from Uchiha Sasuke. Cursing under her breath, Sakura walked around until she found a door and decided upon waling into it; there was no sign that said 'DO NOT ENTER' so she guess that it was okay...

It was dimly lit, a few lights here and there but still Sakura was having trouble seeing; that is before everything brightened up and she turned around to see Uchiha Itachi staring at her, he moved his hand away from the light switch as he strode towards her.

She was kind of getting a bad feeling about this as Itachi had her corner against a wall, his breath fanning out against her neck as his hands roamed all over her body; she struggled for freedom but was never granted it.

She knew that if she screamed for help, no one would help her; the music was far too loud for anyone to be able to hear her small voice crying for help...

The glass of wine in her hand fell from her grip as it fell to the marble floor and shattered upon impact; shards of glass scattering to the floor as the clear liquid emptied out of the glass on stained the floor.

_'Why is he doing this?'_

She cried out in both surprise and pleasure; her mind was by far disgusted and wanted nothing to do with Itachi but her body was reacting to his rough touches; she had told him to let her go but he didn't pay her any mind.

His hands cupped her breasts as he brought his face close to hers, pressing his lips against her pulse, Itachi sucked as Sakura covered her mouth with her hands, tears threatening to fall from her now closed eyes...

"I know your getting horny."

She shook her head vigorously...

"Get away from me!" She yelled from the top of her lungs.

Pushing himself against the pink haired girl, Itachi began to rub his erection against her pelvis as he nibbled on her earlobe; her lips were parted which gave Itachi the opportunity to claim them; pushing his tongue inside, Itachi tasted every corner of her mouth...

The door to the room opened and Sakura felt her heart jump to her throat as her eyes caught sight of Deidara; maybe he would save her!?!

"Hurry up Itachi, we have a photo shoot."

Tearing his mouth away from hers, Itachi brought his lips close to her ear as he spoke in a deadly voice.

"Breath a word about this to anyone and your dead..."

Her legs gave in as soon as Itachi moved away from her; she used the wall behind her as a support, she staggered out of the room right after Itachi left, she was scared for her life and now she couldn't tell anyone or...

Sasuke watched from a distance as Sakura left a room right after Itachi, her dress was disheveled and Sasuke was beginning to think the worst!

His eyes narrowed on her as he walks towards her; his mind his accusing Sakura of cheating on him with his older brother.

"Where were you?"

Sakura looks up at Sasuke as she parts her lips.

"I... speaking with Takahashi-san..." She quickly lied.

Letting his suspicion go for now, not wanting to cause a scene; Sasuke and Sakura walked over to a table as a few people begin taking pictures of them; though Sakura isn't exactly in the smiling mood right now...

_'Sakura, are you lying to me?' _

**-**

Sakura and Sasuke say goodbye to a few people as they head home for the evening; Sakura had told him that she wanted to go home because tomorrow she was being picked up for her concert being held in Hong Kong, she had to be up early so that her and Takahashi-san could board the plane on time.

"Are you still coming to my concert?" Sakura asked out of the blue while staring out the window.

Sasuke looks at her from the corner of his eye as he averts and looks straight ahead.

"No." He replied bluntly.

Saddened, but not showing it, Sakura says nothing more for the remainder of the car ride but when Sasuke parks near the curb of her house, Sakura can't help what leaves her mouth at the moment.

"What do I mean to you?"

Sasuke looks out his window as he makes the biggest decision of his life...

"Nothing."

_Anymore_

Her eyes widened in shock as Sakura looked at the floor of the car; her hand subconsciously searching for the door handle of the car, her only escape route...

"This isn't working out..." Sasuke finally says with a sigh.

Sakura smiles bitterly; a broken smile, something she hasn't done in a long time, not since the death of her mother. Now it felt very appropriate for her to do so; she was now broken inside like before and maybe this time she wouldn't be fixed...

Leaving the car, Sakura listened to the sound of the engine starting up as Sasuke drive away from her; forever...

Entering her home with a lowered head, Sakura goes straight up to her room as she strips herself of the dress and carelessly throws it to the floor, not caring if it got ruined; Cotton was sitting upon the girl's bed, just watching his owner.

Pulling on her pajamas, Sakura climbed into bed as she went under the covers, cotton right there to keep her company...

Too exhausted to do anything else but close her eyes and pray that all this was just a bad dream and that she would wake up any second now sleeping beside the ever so stoic Uchiha Sasuke, his arms wrapped around her waist...

Unknown tears slip past her now closed Emerald eyes as she lets her lips part for a split second before the small girl falls under sleep's spell...

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

"What's wrong, Princess?" Takahashi-san asked Sakura while they exited the plane and entered a limo.

"Nothing." She replies.

Leaving it at that, Takahashi-san shrugs his shoulders while looking around Hong Kong, he had only been here once in his life and it was fabulous, he absolutely adored Hong Kong almost as much as he loved Tokyo.

Entering their hotel, Sakura instantly went to the bed and laid down on it as she closed her eyes and Takahashi-san took out a book for him to read in the mean time.

"I'm going to catch up on my reading." He said more to himself than to Sakura.

And just like that, Sakura fell into a light nap, Takahashi-san would make sure to wake her up at the appropriate time for the concert which started in about 2 hours...

**-**

3:00 pm rolled right around rather quickly as Sakura and Takahashi-san entered the large Coliseum where Sakura's concert would be held; she would have to sing every song on her new album, that was 14 songs!

Going backstage, Sakura and Takahashi are dragged away by random people; they were the ones with all the makeup and hair products, she would be wearing a simple pink cocktail dress for the theme, Pink Princess 07 and also the title of her CD

The crowd roared as soon as Sakura made her way onto the stage, the lighting was dim and captivating; all eyes were on the pink girl as she brought the microphone up to her lips set in a thin line...

Instantly Sakura began to sing a melodic tune while walking around the stage, she should be happy but, not like this...

**-**

Sasuke turned the television on and absently goes to different channels not paying attention at all until he reached channel 14 where an angelic voice reached his ears from the speaker of the television; Sakura appeared on the screen as she sang, Sasuke did nothing but flick the television off as he headed to be.

_'It was for the better...'_

**-**

Sakura could hardly remember the concert and now she was at her last song; something that reminded her Sasuke and it would be even harder to sing it knowing that he was no longer dating her or held any feelings towards her...

_Sayonara Namida_

That was the title of the song, it meant 'Goodbye Tears'

Though, as the music began to play and Sakura waited for the right moment to begin singing, she summoned up all of her courage to perform this song...

The crowd cheers Sakura on and her own damn mind abandons her and places her in a world that is not reality; her deepest desire in the front row as he smiles at her and cheers with the crowd.

Sasuke was the first person that Sakura had deeply fallen in love with and he was the first person to have broken her heart this badly; now she was dead to the world, her happy and perky self gone forever...

Sakura let the final lyrics to the song flow out of her mouth as she holds the last word for 5 seconds before the tears start to fall down her cheeks, the lights have by then dimmed so no one can see her crying...

Exiting the stage and running towards Takahashi-san who looks at her worriedly, he embraces her lovingly and strokes her hair.

"Sasuke broke up with me!" She cried.

"Forget about him, Sakura-chan..." He reassured her.

That was the first time he actually called her by her first name and he also added the suffix 'chan' after her name as well; something he hasn't done before...

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

"This is my old college friend, Hatake Kakashi." Takahashi-san stated.

Kakashi didn't look to be any older then Takahashi-san and he was quite handsome; the said male walked closer to Sakura as he shook her hand with a knowing smile gracing his lips.

"Its a pleasure Miss Haruno."

All three of them began walking down one of the many streets of Hong Kong; Sakura had so many questions to ask Kakashi and now was her chance...

"So, how long have you been living in Hong Kong, Hatake-san?"

He placed a finger on his chin as he looked up at the skies.

"Let's see, for about 4 years or so and please just call me Kakashi."

Sakura smiled while nodding her head.

"And what is it that you do?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I am the business owner of an incorporation located in Hong Kong; that was my whole reason for moving here in the first place."

Seemingly interested with the subject, Sakura asked Kakashi more questions until her brain couldn't possibly think of anything else to say and she left it up to Takahashi-san to continue on with the conversation.

"So is business going well?"

Kakashi looked at the male.

"Better than usual." He chirped while smirking.

**-**

Ink orbs looked around cautiously around the tops of the building rooftops; or more the ones that he could see, many of them were very tall!

Sakura and Takahashi-san were talking happily while Kakashi kept quiet, his eyes never leaving a particular rooftop as his eyes narrowed.

_'I could have sworn that I saw something...'_

There! He saw it again, something shining, something must have been reflecting off of the sun; Kakashi watched as if everything went in slow motion, he heard the gun shot go off and upon instinct, he jumped towards Sakura as he pushed her to the ground.

The bullet instead hitting a store window and shattering the glass; a few of the shards cut Sakura in places but nothing that she couldn't handle; Takahashi-san looked around vigorously for the source of the gunshot.

Gasping, Sakura looked up at Kakashi as she thanked him but at the same time asked what had just happened.

"I think someone tried to assassinate you..." Kakashi stated with narrowed eyes.

"I've heard of things like this..." Takahashi-san mused.

"But never would I have thought that it would happen to Sakura-chan..."

Standing up, Kakashi did a physical examination of Sakura; she had a few cuts decorating her body but overall she was fine.

"Domo arigatou, Kakashi-san."

Takahashi-san nodded his head in agreement with Sakura's thanks to the older male; Kakashi and the rest of them began to walk again, people back near the store window looking around and wondering what had happened.

"Kazuki-san..." Kakashi whispered.

Said man looked at the silver haired male with raised eyebrows.

"You have to keep a close eye on Sakura-chan."

Takahashi-san agreed to Kakashi's request as they bid goodbye to the male and enter the same limo that drove them to their hotel; Kakashi waved to them as he looked up at the skies again, lips slightly parted.

_'Let's just hope that whoever tried to hurt Sakura-chan doesn't come back...'_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** I just want to say thank you to everyone who sent me a pm, it made me feel better to the extent where I could accept what happened to a point where I decided to do this chapter for my cousin; even though I still cannot let go of this pain; the wound is still fresh and it will take some time before I can make a full recovery...**_

_**After this chapter I will not be updating for a couple of days; maybe even longer and I hope that you all can live with that because writing this chapter took me a lot of acceptance, I would usual ask my cousin for some ideas or to proof read; this is the first time that I have actually written a chapter without having her read it...**_

_**So, I bet your all happy that some characters from the show have come into this chapter; some of the Akatsuki members in a band and the reason why the name of the band is Heart of Daybreak is because daybreak translated is 'Akatsuki' and I thought it would tie in well since they are all Akatsuki members CX**_

_**Until next time XD**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

_**PS: Some people were wondering if the baby survived and yes, she did; the father named his child 'Grace' which I thought was a very nice name.**_

_**Thank you all so much; and some people still don't know but I decided upon not deleting my account; first of all because it would disappoint a lot of people but also for my cousin and myself :)**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! XD**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**


	6. Vengeance

**xx.** Delicious Addiction **.xx**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Summary:**She was a bubbly singer, he was a mature actor; her part in a movie will collide their worlds. Let's put the saying: "Opposites Attract" to the test!_

_**Main Character Ages**_

_Uchiha Sasuke --- **20**_

_Haruno Sakura --- **18**_

_Ishikawa Haru --- **36**_

_Takahashi Kazuki --- **25**_

_Uzumaki Naruto --- **19**_

_Hyuga Neji --- **21**_

_Hatake Kakashi --- **26**_

_Uchiha Itachi --- **24**_

_Yoshida Deidara --- **23**_

_Miyagi Sasori --- **23**_

_Tanaka Hidan --- **25**_

_Ichiro Hikari --- **19**** (new)**_

_Satsuke Izumi --- **19**** (new)**_

_Mayu Kaori --- **18**** (new)**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Ink orbs looked around cautiously around the tops of the building rooftops; or more the ones that he could see, many of them were very tall!_

_Sakura and Takahashi-san were talking happily while Kakashi kept quiet, his eyes never leaving a particular rooftop as his eyes narrowed._

_'I could have sworn that I saw something...'_

_There! He saw it again, something shining, something must have been reflecting off of the sun; Kakashi watched as if everything went in slow motion, he heard the gun shot go off and upon instinct, he jumped towards Sakura as he pushed her to the ground._

_The bullet instead hitting a store window and shattering the glass; a few of the shards cut Sakura in places but nothing that she couldn't handle; Takahashi-san looked around vigorously for the source of the gunshot._

_Gasping, Sakura looked up at Kakashi as she thanked him but at the same time asked what had just happened._

"_I think someone tried to assassinate you..." Kakashi stated with narrowed eyes._

"_I've heard of things like this..." Takahashi-san mused._

"_But never would I have thought that it would happen to Sakura-chan..."_

_Standing up, Kakashi did a physical examination of Sakura; she had a few cuts decorating her body but overall she was fine._

"_Domo arigatou, Kakashi-san."_

_Takahashi-san nodded his head in agreement with Sakura's thanks to the older male; Kakashi and the rest of them began to walk again, people back near the store window looking around and wondering what had happened._

"_Kazuki-san..." Kakashi whispered._

_Said man looked at the silver haired male with raised eyebrows._

"_You have to keep a close eye on Sakura-chan."_

_Takahashi-san agreed to Kakashi's request as they bid goodbye to the male and enter the same limo that drove them to their hotel; Kakashi waved to them as he looked up at the skies again, lips slightly parted._

_'Let's just hope that whoever tried to hurt Sakura-chan doesn't come back...'_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Take # 5: **Vengeance**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_'Life Sucks...'_

Looking up, Haruno Sakura gazed at the figure of Hatake Kakashi; he, Takahashi-san and herself had all gone out.

Weeks had already passed since the event in Hong-Kong, Sakura didn't seem fazed at all by it, actually she had forgotten all about it until Kakashi had brought it up earlier while they were all sipping their coffee.

"I don't know of anyone who would hold a grudge against Sakura-chan." Takahashi-san said.

Kakashi looked at Sakura as she cooled off her coffee; she blushed as soon as she met Kakashi's hard yet soft gaze...

"Do you have any enemies?"

Sakura thought hard, her life was on the line and whatever she had done, if she had done anything for that fact, must have really pissed the person off enough for he/she to want to actually kill her...

Oh God, now she went and scared herself; it was hard enough talking her overprotective father into letting her go out in public!

She sighed while taking a quick sip of her coffee.

"I don't recall anyone."

Kakashi placed his index finger on his chin as he looked up at the white ceiling of the café they were in; this matter had to be settled and the perpetrator had to be caught before Sakura was attacked again and maybe this time they would succeed...

Finishing what was left of her coffee, Sakura stood from her seat as she grabbed her coat and put it on herself; watching from the corner of her eye was Takahashi-san and Kakashi began to put on their own coats and head out with her.

"Are you guys going to follow me around all day?" Sakura asked, slightly annoyed.

"If we have to, yes." Kakashi replied matter-of-factly while smiling.

Sakura huffed as they stepped out of the warm indoor café and out into the cold outdoors; Christmas was just around the corner and it saddened Sakura to no extent; her mother had died on Christmas Eve and this year Sakura was hoping to have a happy Christmas...

Her father was always busy working, though he still got her presents, Sakura really wished that someone would be able to celebrate Christmas with her; like Sasuke... She had planned everything out already when they were dating and now weeks before Christmas they were broken up.

Maybe she was destined to be _alone forever!?!_

Shaking that thought from her mind, Sakura let her gaze drop to the snow covered sidewalk all three of them were currently walking on; a sigh left her lips as she decided to spend her Christmas alone as usual.

Her father had gone on _yet _another business trip to Hokkaido and wouldn't be due back in Tokyo until the 6th of January!

All of the maids and servants would be going home to their loved ones for Christmas Eve and the next few days to follow, 4 in total... Sakura brushed a strand of pink hair out of her face as she tucked it behind her ear.

Takahashi-san and Kakashi were on either side of her as they continued to walk down one of the busiest streets in Ginza District; many people were busying themselves within stores, searching for gifts and whatnot...

Maybe she should invite Takahashi-san over to her house for Christmas so she could at least be happy instead of sad and depressed; spending most of the day mourning over the events of that night when her mother had died...

She was in such a state of shock that night that she blacked out during the accident; she would always blame herself for the death of her mother, saying that if she hadn't asked her mother to go out during the day on Christmas Eve to find a present for her father...

Her vision began to blur as she wiped the tears away, they kept on coming as she began to recall each and every last detail of that day...

**-**

"_Mom!" Sakura called from the top of the stairs; her hair pulled into a ponytail._

_Said woman looked at her 11 year old daughter as she smiled and grabbed her coat and keys; Sakura smiled at her mother as they quickly left the house, hoping to arrive back before Mr. Haruno got home from work._

_It had been Sakura's idea, since her mother had already gotten her father a watch from Ginza District; Sakura wanted to get her father a present from herself and herself only! A huge smile was plastered on the young girl's life as she waited patiently for her mother to start up the car and drive out of the driveway._

_They arrived near one of the largest and most successful malls in Ginza District called 'Kazoku' _

_It was a family store which gave it its name; hurriedly running inside, Sakura clasped her mother's hand as they both ventured up one flight of stairs and entered a largely decorated store going by the name of: HIM_

_A men's store you could say because that's all they carried; Sakura wanted to find the perfect cologne for her father this Christmas and she hopped that he would spritz it on himself every single day until there was nothing left but the bottle and the memories that came with it._

_Sakura's mother stood by her daughter and watched as the small child began to sniff a few of the array of fragrances; some awful and other alright. One particular cologne with the name: Dusk made Sakura instantly place it into her mother's hands as she said..._

"_That one!"_

_The woman smiled at her daughter as she purchased the item and the female at the front desk offered to wrap it up for them; Sakura had nodded her head vigorously as she was given the small package while thanking the woman._

_Checking her watch, Mrs. Haruno poked her daughter in the back as she looked at her while pointing to a snack-bar which sold various foods and beverages._

_Nodding her head, her mother explained that they still had a half-hour or so before Mr. Haruno left work; so they decided to get a bite to eat in the meantime and then they promised to go home as fast as possible in the current condition outside._

_Sipping her hot chocolate, Sakura explained to her mother that it was good as she took a bite of her ginger bread cookie in the form of Santa Clause; Mrs. Haruno smiled at her only daughter as she drank the remainder of her coffee._

_**-**_

"_You're father is going to be home any minute!" Mrs. Haruno explained to Sakura as they entered the car and drove towards their home._

_It was winter and the roads were crappy; Sakura knew that her mother wasn't a reckless driver and would never drive fast in the winter time, but it was one particular driver that was slowly catching up to them..._

_This made Sakura nervous as she nearly crushed the small package in her hands; eyes tightly shut as she prayed to God that the driver would just pass them..._

_For a some time, Sakura felt herself beginning to calm down but when the driver hit the back bumper everything went down hill from there, literally..._

_Sakura screamed as she felt the car she was in lurch forwards before spiraling out of control and ending up hitting a STOP sign as it fell to its side and rolled into a ditch; Sakura was breathing too hard for her liking and she felt as if she were going to cry at any given time..._

_She didn't know what had happened just a few minutes ago; all she remembered seeing was black and then pain everywhere before shaking uncontrollably and feeling as if she could no longer receive oxygen, like someone was crushing her chest..._

_Sakura, still not fully awake, could hear the sounds of crashing coming from somewhere; glass breaking and metal bending in different directions, she looked past her mother and watched with wide eyes as the same car that had caused them to lose control of the vehicle come rolling down towards them._

_Sakura knew that the car wouldn't be able to miraculously stop half-way down the deep ditch and not hit their car that was by far totaled; Sakura was on the other side of the car and her mother's side was facing it!_

_Before she could register what was happening; Sakura began to shake her mother awake, calling out her name before she felt numb everywhere and then... nothing._

"_Mom!"_

**-**

"_Sakura, can you hear me?" _

_Said girl, opened her eyes as she looked groggily at a man in his mid twenties; his black hair jelled back, sweat beading down his forehead as he furrowed his brows; Sakura parted her lips but no sound came out._

"_O... Okasan..." _

_The doctor looked down cast as he stepped away from the bed and called in a nurse to check up on Sakura and her stats._

_A blonde nurse rushed in as she smiled at the young girl; she refilled the IV bag and asked Sakura a few questions to see if she was suffering from any amnesia or temporary memory loss; she seemed fine, just in shock._

_Sakura watched with tear filled eyes as her father rushed into the room; briefcase still in hand; he had probably came to the hospital either while he was at work or driving home from work..._

"_Honey, its okay I'm here."_

_Sakura cried as she watched her father's pained expression; her hand pressed against his cheek as she whispered something against his chest when he had hugged her; her hand reached for the nearly destroyed bottle of cologne._

"_Merry Christmas."_

_She lost consciousness as Mr. Haruno began to panic, nurses flooded into the room and a few told him to wait in the waiting room until further notice..._

**-**

_Mr. Haruno had stayed the entire night and awoke early in the morning by a brown haired nurse; her eyes were half-closed as she led the man to his daughter who was eating some breakfast that the hospital had prepared for her._

_She gave her father a toothy smile as she placed a piece of bacon in her mouth, smiling contently as she waved at the male in the doorway of the hospital room._

_A came from behind her father as she whispered something into his ear; Mr. Haruno's facial expression changed drastically as he whipped around and ran out of the room in a hurry._

_Sakura sat there, totally perplexed as she called out to one of the nurses._

"_Where is my mother?"_

_That question seemed to bounce off of the white walls of the hospital, the question going unnoticed as the nurse looked down, feeling like crying herself when she watched Sakura try to get out of bed; but with that fractured leg she wasn't going anywhere..._

"_Tell me!"_

"_She passed away earlier this morning..." The nurse explained as Sakura fell back on the bed; sorrow eating her up as she shoved the tray away from her in an attempt to stand up; the nurse helped her and brought out a wheelchair for her to sit in._

"_Its my fault..." Sakura whispered to herself as she was brought towards a room containing her mother and her crying father._

**-**

"Sakura." Takahashi-san said as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"G... gomen."

He smiled at her as they crossed a street and awaited for the light to turn red before they could start walking again.

"Takahashi-san, do you want to came over to my place for Christmas Eve?"

He looked at her; shocked that she would ask such a thing of him; he smiled as he patted her back and spoke.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan; I'm doing something with Akira..." He threw her an apologetic look.

Sakura looked downcast again, but blushed when Takahashi-san spoke yet again; though not to her to Hatake Kakashi.

"What about you, Kakashi?"

He had said that he wasn't really doing anything for Christmas Eve as Sakura continued to avert his gaze.

"Well, how about it Sakura-chan?" Takahashi-san asked.

Sakura smiled as she nodded her head slowly, her lips formed a small smile as she continued to walk in between the two tall men.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Sakura read over the cover of Tokyo magazine; her eyes blinked uncontrollably as she read the title, lips slightly parted.

"Aoi no Kanashimi go their separate ways!"

She placed the magazine near the edge of her bed as she let out a long sigh; Kakashi would be arriving at any given moment know and she was extremely nervous, she didn't even know why either!

On her feet were a pair of fuzzy pink slippers, one of her favorites; a wine red turtle neck top adorned her top half and creme colour knee length tweed skirt was worn on her bottom half as she flipped mindlessly through another magazine; though her home phone rang loudly which caused her to jump a little.

"Moshi moshi."

She heard breathing from the other end and instantly thought that it was one of her friends trying to pull a fast one on Sakura; she laughed.

"C'mon I'm not going to fall for that one."

"Drop your music label or else I'll your as good as dead."

Before she even had a chance to determine who's voice that belonged to, Sakura recalled hearing the sounds of cars in the background as well as other people's voices; where the hell did that phone call come from?

And who had gotten her number!?

Dialing in star sixty-nine Sakura awaited patiently for the operator before she asked for the last number that called her house.

"The called was traced from a pay phone in downtown Ginza District..." The operator explained as Sakura hung up the phone.

She huddled in a ball on her bed and rushed to the door as soon as she heard knocking and greeted Kakashi when he appeared there, a gift in hand as he handed it to her; Sakura blushed as she accepted the gift and gave him hers.

The both agreed to open it up later on during the evening; Sakura had her chef cook up a large feast before he had left for the day. Kakashi smiled as he pulled out a chair for Sakura, she thanked him and took her seat across from him.

**-**

The entire evening was a huge blur to her and she suddenly found herself sitting near her Christmas tree with Kakashi by her side as he began to un-wrap his present and smiled openly when he gazed at the silver watch.

He put it on right away as he gazed at it, clearly happy as he thanked the pink haired girl; next was Sakura's turn as she accepted his gift and began to unwrap the small package, she looked at him with wide eyes as she extracted the silver chain with a single emerald hanging from it.

As Kakashi clasped it shut behind her neck, Sakura soon found herself embracing the silver haired male; crushing him against her as she thanked him, he in turn embraced her back while placing his head on her shoulder.

For some reason, this felt so natural to Sakura and right that she could help but want to kiss this man; discarding the mere thought, Sakura pulled away from Kakashi with a slight blush on her face as she totally forgot all about the phone call earlier, she was in too much of a daze to remember it...

It felt somehow right what she and Kakashi were doing, this was exactly how she had pictured her and Sasuke spending their Christmas together but she had guessed that he had different plans in mind...

As the two sipped hot chocolate in front of the fire Kakashi had recently started, Sakura could help but blush at the proximity of their closeness, she felt so hot all over and it wasn't due to the burning fire in front of her...

_Kakashi-kun_

**-**

As the afternoon soon turned into evening, Sakura and Kakashi found themselves enjoying a movie together; it was of course a Christmas Movie that was airing on TV for the entire night; Kakashi had suggested that they watch it and Sakura agreed.

It felt like they were somehow dating... The way he sat so close to her and the way that Sakura's head was resting against his arm as she watched the movie; though she was unaware of a pair of ink orbs gazing at her delectable lips...

Kakashi tried to put out the fire burning within him as he gulped and tried to stay focused on the movie instead of the pink haired girl sitting oh so close to him; was it so wrong to love her?

No.

Sakura turned her head in time to meet Kakashi's lips as he pressed them firmly against her own; she was confused at first but soon wrapped her arms around his neck as she busied her fingers in the large mass of silver hair upon his head; momentarily rubbing his scalp as he moaned.

Was this wrong?

What they were doing?

Kakashi pulled away as he stood up; looking longingly at the girl sitting on the couch; she had never in her life been kissed that way before; Sasuke's kisses were always dominant and possessive but the way he kissed her was chastely...

"I should go, I'm sorry." He said quickly.

Sakura gripped his wrist as she pressed the side of her face against his back; taking in his wonderful scent...

"Don't be sorry, Kakashi-kun; stay please..."

He let his coat fall to the floor as he turned to face Sakura; a slight blush covering the crests of her cheeks as she tugged Kakashi towards the couch where they continued to watch the ending of the movie...

_'I think I may love you'_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Sorry about the awkward moment between Sakura and Kakashi; some of you may find it cute and some of you may find it appalling, its your decision really CX Not much to say about this one; I know Sasuke wasn't even in this chapter, this one was strictly dedicated to Sakura! CXX**_

_**Even though I am still saddened about the loss of my dear Cousin, Sakura's Mom's death scene was very hard for me to do; at least I did it CX Tomorrow will be my first day out with my friend Bearingtton (Jake) that's a nickname that I gave to him in the beginning of the year CX We are going to see Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix! Yay CX**_

_**And if your all wondering, he is NOT my boyfriend CX**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS CX**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**


	7. Plan Into Action

**xx.**Delicious Addiction**.xx**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_As the afternoon soon turned into evening, Sakura and Kakashi found themselves enjoying a movie together; it was of course a Christmas Movie that was airing on TV for the entire night; Kakashi had suggested that they watch it and Sakura agreed._

_It felt like they were somehow dating... The way he sat so close to her and the way that Sakura's head was resting against his arm as she watched the movie; though she was unaware of a pair of ink orbs gazing at her delectable lips..._

_Kakashi tried to put out the fire burning within him as he gulped and tried to stay focused on the movie instead of the pink haired girl sitting oh so close to him; was it so wrong to love her?_

_No._

_Sakura turned her head in time to meet Kakashi's lips as he pressed them firmly against her own; she was confused at first but soon wrapped her arms around his neck as she busied her fingers in the large mass of silver hair upon his head; momentarily rubbing his scalp as he moaned._

_Was this wrong?_

_What they were doing?_

_Kakashi pulled away as he stood up; looking longingly at the girl sitting on the couch; she had never in her life been kissed that way before; Sasuke's kisses were always dominant and possessive but the way he kissed her was chastely..._

"_I should go, I'm sorry." He said quickly._

_Sakura gripped his wrist as she pressed the side of her face against his back; taking in his wonderful scent..._

"_Don't be sorry, Kakashi-kun; stay please..."_

_He let his coat fall to the floor as he turned to face Sakura; a slight blush covering the crests of her cheeks as she tugged Kakashi towards the couch where they continued to watch the ending of the movie..._

_'I think I may love you'_

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Summary:She was a bubbly singer, he was a mature actor; her part in a movie will collide their worlds. Let's put the saying: "Opposites Attract" to the test!**_

_**Main Character Ages**_

_Uchiha Sasuke --- **20**_

_Haruno Sakura --- **18**_

_Ishikawa Haru --- **36**_

_Takahashi Kazuki --- **25**_

_Uzumaki Naruto --- **19**_

_Hyuga Neji --- **21**_

_Hatake Kakashi --- **26**_

_Uchiha Itachi --- **24**_

_Yoshida Deidara --- **23**_

_Miyagi Sasori --- **23**_

_Tanaka Hidan --- **25**_

_Ichiro Hikari --- **19** **(new)**_

_Satsuke Izumi --- **19** **(new)**_

_Mayu Kaori --- **18****(new)**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Take # 6: **Plan In Action**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

She had changed...

She knew she had changed, maybe it was for the better and maybe it was for the worst. She would cross that bridge when the time came and until then she would just enjoy her life while she was still a mega celebrity.

Brushing strands of pink hair from her eyes and tucking them languidly behind her ear, Sakura picked up a magazine from a pile located near the edge of her bed as she looked through it and stopped a certain page; though she should smile and point out with happiness that that was her picture she just couldn't, it wasn't something that she was proud of.

She had posed as a catalog model for one of the top lingerie designers in all of Tokyo, Japan!

The lingerie was a powder pink colour almost like her hair but a tad bit brighter; there stood Sakura in nothing but a thin and revealing laced bra as well as a pair of matching panties while wearing a pair of black high heels.

The part that she didn't necessarily like was the male coming in from below, almost as if he were trying to seduce her with his hand placed on her lower stomach and his eyes looking up at her as his other hand was placed on her inner thigh...

She tossed the magazine across the room in a frenzy, her face red with anger as she punched the softness of the bed!

Why she agreed to do it?

Sakura still had no clue...

Kakashi had gone back to Hokkaido after the Christmas holidays were over and before he left he and Sakura had gone out for a bite to eat, from there he had left kissing her chastely on the lips as she blushed and bid him goodbye...

He had told her that he would return to Tokyo in about a week or two and Sakura had said that she couldn't wait; they had agreed to go to a party around that time as a couple...

She hadn't heard from Sasuke in a while and something inside of her was telling her that she missed him dearly; it was him that ended their relationship in the first place and she was still at a great loss as to why!?

He had never given her an excuse as to why he was calling it off and it made Sakura want to know; perhaps the next time she saw him at a party maybe she could ask him why and hopefully when he told her she didn't start crying like a baby...

**-**

"_**Are you still coming to my concert?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**What do I mean to you?"**_

"_**Nothing."**_

"_**This isn't working out..."**_

**-**

Running her fingers through her hair, Sakura let out a small sigh as she patted Cotton on the head before hopping off her bed and dashing downstairs, grabbing her coat and boots as she left the house and entered her car.

Takahashi-san had asked her to kindly meet him at the coffee shop in Ginza District for a few hours before he left to see his younger sister down in Osaka for a few days before he eventually returned home.

**-**

Sakura brushed strands of pink hair from her face and once her car was parked dug through her purse until she extracted a black hair elastic that she used to tie her hair up in; smiling outwardly, Sakura stepped out of the vehicle as she walked into the coffee shop and was waved over by Takahashi-san.

"Konbanwa, Takahashi-san!" She cheered.

Taking the coffee that the older male handed to her, Sakura took a few sips before placing it back down on the table and looked at the man.

"So, Hatake-san tells me that you two are a couple..." He mused.

"He said that?"

"Hai."

"Then I guess we are..." Sakura said.

Takahashi-san placed his hand on her shoulder as he brought her out of her reverie.

"I'm glad that you've found someone else Sakura-chan."

She smiled in thanks.

"Hey Takahashi-san, you never told me why you don't use my old nickname."

He scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

"Well to tell you the truth, I really don't know myself..."

Sakura laughed at that as she began to slowly finish the remainder of her coffee before Takahashi-san announced his departure and Sakura walked out of the place with him until she stopped at her car and told him that she was going to do some shopping.

Sakura touched the emerald necklace around her neck, the one that Kakashi had bought for her for Christmas; a smile graced her lips as she drove home, the weather not helping one bit in her journey as she parked her car in the driveway and rushed inside.

Her fingers flicked on the light switch but much to Sakura's horror the lights did not pbey the action and stayed off; mentally cursing herself as she tried any and all electrical devices in the kitchen.

The power must have gone off!

_'Great. Just great...'_

Her cellphone went off inside her purse as Sakura slightly jumped before retrieving it and flipping it open.

"Moshi moshi!" She cheered happily.

"Don't give me that crap." Came the voice and Sakura instantly tensed.

"You have yet to drop your record label and it seems that you have gotten more popular since the three days that I spoke to you."

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she stepped away from the kitchen window; oh she had seen MANY horror flicks, she knew how they started and ended! Quietly walking to the front door, Sakura locked it as she ran to the windows and sealed them shut.

"Who are you and how did you get this number!?"

A maniac laugh was heard from the other end as Sakura began to feel stiff.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

Sakura went into a corner of the living room as sat down and brought her knees up to her chin, her breathing had gotten heavier and it sounded almost as if she had just ran a long track race and was panting like a dog.

_'Stay calm, Sakura...'_

Sakura looked around the area she was in for anything she could possibly defend herself with against the enemy on the other line; no one can be too safe in situations like the one that Sakura was currently.

And she cursed the day as well; her father wouldn't arrive home for at least another week and the servants and maids were still on holidays, for another day or two...

She was all alone in her large mansion and she knew nothing about defending herself let alone fighting against someone; it was as if the movie she had starred in along side Sasuke was coming to reality!

Grabbing for the metal poking sticks used for fires, Sakura brought it close to her chest as she took air in and let out it back out...

"Now don't tell me that your planning on hurting me with that?"

It was at that moment that Sakura's heart stopped beating all together as she nearly dropped the cellphone, she was going to speak again but the other line went dead; did that mean that whoever was on the other line could **see** her!?

_'Oh Kami-sama! This isn't good!!'_

Her first thought was calling Takahashi-san but a noise from upstairs made her drop her phone as it slid away from her reach and under the couch; shakily, Sakura crawled towards the couch and stuck her hand under the couch, trying to feel for the sleek black cellphone.

She heard footsteps padding against the main stairs as whoever it was walked in a casual manner; not too fast and not too slow... Sakura held her breath, at least the couch was hiding her presence but she no longer had the coal poker!

_'Kuso!'_

She almost doubled over and had a heart attack on the spot as her cellphone went off, creating a loud melodic tune to play from it as Sakura snatch it away on opened it to cease the noise.

It did stop but the person who called her was the person who was in her house! Deep breathing coming from it as Sakura yelped in surprise when her couch was flipped and she was forced out of hiding.

She slid away from her hiding spot and even further away from her weapon; the person wore baggy black and grey clothing, sunglasses and hoodie; the person was too hard over-dressed for Sakura to even properly determine if it was a male or female!

From the person's pocket came a sharp dagger as Sakura stood on her two shaky feet and tightly gripped the cellphone as she stared wide eyed at whoever had broken into her house...

"Please, why are you doing this?" Sakura whispered on the verge of tears.

The person stuck his/her hand out as he/she began to shake the finger back and forth while 'tsking' and taking a step forwards.

"No, no no. Don't start with that shit again."

Sakura took three steps backwards as she looked over at the kitchen and then came her idea to try and escape; though if she screwed up or happened to get caught by the person she was as good as dead.

Grabbing a book from the bookshelf behind her, Sakura took out a random book as she hurled it at the person, causing him/her to jump sideways and towards the fireplace.

She acted quickly as she dashed into the kitchen and grabbed a knife from the drawer as she jumped onto the table and over the open area in the wall that allowed people walking into her house to be able to glance into the kitchen.

Sakura was forced to slid on her stomach as the person dashed and jumped towards her, trying to tackle her to the ground; she wasn't going to give up that easily, not without a good fight!

Ascending the long staircase, Sakura could hear whoever the attacker was gaining up on her until she felt searing pain erupt from her left leg and warm liquid running down it and soaking her foot.

Her injured leg was grabbed as she was slowly dragged back downstairs, her head occasionally hitting the steps as she grabbed the railing and used her un-injured foot to give the person a good kick to the chest.

The attacker stumbled backwards as Sakura regained her composure and ran for her life until she entered her bedroom; dashing under bed and taking out her cellphone, she made sure to lock her door which would give some more time.

Until then she flipped open her cellphone as she let out a low curse when she watched the screen black; the last thing she saw was the words _Low Battery_ before the phone died, leaving a hopeless Haruno Sakura to mentally scream from the top of her lungs.

She held her breath however when she heard her doorknob begin to jiggle; loud banging soon after being heard as Sakura brought the knife close to her heart, it was beating so much faster than before that she was beginning to feel dizzy and not to mention the large gash going to her leg near her calf.

She winced in pain as her fingers were now coated in the thick red blood; Sakura tightened her grip on the knife's hilt until she felt the palms begin to sweat...

Gasping quietly when she heard her door nearly blown off its hinges from the force that was being applied to it by the attacker; Sakura moved silently until the attacker stopped at her window and pulled open the curtains to allow the light to seep in...

Sakura could hear the person dialing a number and knew that he/she was dialing her cellphone to determine her exact whereabouts; slowly, Sakura took the knife and stabbed the person's leg until he/she slumped over and both the knife and cellphone scattered away from the person.

Sakura grabbed the cellphone as she rolled out from under her bed and dashed towards her bedroom door; it didn't take a lot of time for the attacker to catch up to Sakura as she was stabbed deeply in the back which caused her to fall to the ground until the attacker came towards her and back-slapped her across the face.

The force of the slap caused Sakura's head to snap to the side as she once again kicked the person, but this time square in the face as she slowly stood and ran for another flight of stairs and locked herself in another room.

Sakura knew that the wound inflicted to her back was deep; red blood stained the floor that she walked on as she stumbled with each and every step that she took; her vision was blurring as on coming tears threatened to fall...

Taking the cellphone out and dialing in 911, Sakura awaited as the phone continued to ring until she heard a clicking sound and the operator's voice could be heard.

"What is your emergency?"

Sakura spoke in a hush.

"There is someone in my house!"

"Stay calm Miss." The operator spoke.

"Onegai. H... help me, I'm -"

The line was cut before Sakura could speak further and the cellphone fell from her grip as she backed up and looked around the room for any escape route; a balcony that led to the backyard, but she was on the second floor!

Crawling towards the glass door, Sakura let out a loud gasp as the door was busted open and this time sending it flying off its hinges and crashing to the wall; Running half the way, Sakura fumbled with the latch and cried out when she was shoved forwards and crashed through the glass door; shards of glass breaking into thousands of pieces and cutting into Sakura's creamy skin as she was now on the balcony...

"Onegai! Someone help me!" She screamed from the top of her lungs in the hopes that someone would hear her pleas...

"Shut the hell up, bitch!" The attacker shouted as Sakura received a mind blowing punch to the gut with caused Sakura to nearly vomit as she slapped her hand over her mouth to prevent her from doing so.

"As much as I'd _love _to make you suffer, I'm afraid that it ends here."

Sakura was grabbed around the throat as her attacker strangled her; the only thing that Sakura could do was bring the knife back as she slashed across the person's abdomen which caught him/her by surprise and the attacker pushed Sakura against the balcony railing...

Sakura looked over her shoulder as the attacker gripped his/her wounded abdomen and curses left his/her mouth; it was hard for Sakura to identify if her attacker was a male or female, the voice sounded between a cross of a man and woman...

Discarding that thought, Sakura was about to climb over the balcony and shimmy her way towards the ledge of the back of her house to safely reach the bottom but the attacker gripped a large glass piece and jabbed Sakura in the side which caused her to loose her footing and only had time to just barely grip the railing...

Laughing like that maniac he/she was, the person pried her fingers away from the railing as he/she said a quick goodbye before letting the woman fall to her death...

"Now to get out of here..."

Sakura only had a short amount of time to scream and she did before the mind numbing fall caused her to silence as tears slipped past her half-closed eyes; the coldness of the snow and ground beneath her causing her to shiver involuntarily.

Sakura had tried to sit up, she tried to do something but her body seemed to be shutting down; none of her muscles were working they seemed to be stiff and therefore un-usuable until she was healed...

_'At least I'll be with mom...'_

That was Sakura's final and bitter thought before everything went black once she closed her dulled emerald eyes and felt coldness until nothing...

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Only relatives are allowed."

"I don't give a damn, just let me see her!" Came Uchiha Sasuke's voice as he pushed past the doctor as the old male followed close behind him.

"What... What happened!?"

The doctor gave Sasuke a saddened look before his lips parted.

"Police say that they found her outside and beaten up; by the looks of the destroyed balcony door they predict that she fell from the second floor."

Sasuke shook all over; he had first found out about Sakura from the news at 11:00 pm when he flicked on his television...

There laid Sakura, her body covered in bandages and small cuts adorning her face as her lips were a faint purple color; what if she had caught hypothermia!? She may even die!!

"Who did this!?" Sasuke demanded.

"The police are still investigating." Came a voice from behind the two.

There stood Takahashi-san and Hatake Kakashi in the doorway of the hospital room; Sasuke had only met Takahashi-san once and the silver haired male in front of him was a total mystery to the young Uchiha...

Takahashi-san glared in Sasuke's direction as he pushed past Kakashi and asked if he could speak with the doctor alone in the hallway; Kakashi stepped inside the room and towards Sakura if not for Sasuke blocking his path.

"And who the hell are you?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

Kakashi sighed as he stuffed both his hands into his pant pickets.

"Sakura-chan's boyfriend."

Something inside Sasuke seemed to snap as he finally stepped aside and for some reason wanted to pound the silver haired male right into wall; was this the emotion jealousy that he was feeling winding around his heart, making it sting?

_'No. We are over.'_

Though once again when Kakashi caressed Sakura's clammy cheek his fists subconsciously tightened as he took in a deep breath through gritted teeth; repeating to himself that he and Sakura were no longer a couple and that he didn't care about her any longer.

_He was just lying to himself..._

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Author's Note:**__**OMFG WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO SAKURA!? FND OUT NEXT TIME ON: DELICIOUS ADDICTION!! lol I didn't mean for the attacking part to go on for more than 5 pages but... it did and its over so shut it!! lmfao CX **_

_**Wow I had TONS of fun writing that chapter and the entire time I was writing the attacking part I was looking around me cause I got scared!! (Shudders)**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CX**_

**X**

**X**

**X**


	8. Letting Go

**xx. **Delicious Addiction**.xx**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

"_Only relatives are allowed."_

"_I don't give a damn, just let me see her!" Came Uchiha Sasuke's voice as he pushed past the doctor as the old male followed close behind him._

"_What... What happened!?"_

_The doctor gave Sasuke a saddened look before his lips parted._

"_Police say that they found her outside and beaten up; by the looks of the destroyed balcony door they predict that she fell from the second floor."_

_Sasuke shook all over; he had first found out about Sakura from the news at 11:00 pm when he flicked on his television..._

_There laid Sakura, her body covered in bandages and small cuts adorning her face as her lips were a faint purple color; what if she had caught hypothermia!? She may even die!!_

"_Who did this!?" Sasuke demanded._

"_The police are still investigating." Came a voice from behind the two._

_There stood Takahashi-san and Hatake Kakashi in the doorway of the hospital room; Sasuke had only met Takahashi-san once and the silver haired male in front of him was a total mystery to the young Uchiha..._

_Takahashi-san glared in Sasuke's direction as he pushed past Kakashi and asked if he could speak with the doctor alone in the hallway; Kakashi stepped inside the room and towards Sakura if not for Sasuke blocking his path._

"_And who the hell are you?" He asked with raised eyebrows._

_Kakashi sighed as he stuffed both his hands into his pant pickets._

"_Sakura-chan's boyfriend."_

_Something inside Sasuke seemed to snap as he finally stepped aside and for some reason wanted to pound the silver haired male right into wall; was this the emotion jealousy that he was feeling winding around his heart, making it sting?_

_'No. We are over.'_

_Though once again when Kakashi caressed Sakura's clammy cheek his fists subconsciously tightened as he took in a deep breath through gritted teeth; repeating to himself that he and Sakura were no longer a couple and that he didn't care about her any longer._

_He was just lying to himself..._

**X**

**X**

_**Summary:She was a bubbly singer, he was a mature actor; her part in a movie will collide their worlds. Let's put the saying: "Opposites Attract" to the test!**_

_**Main Character Ages**_

_Uchiha Sasuke --- **20**_

_Haruno Sakura --- **18**_

_Ishikawa Haru --- **36**_

_Takahashi Kazuki --- **25**_

_Uzumaki Naruto --- **19**_

_Hyuga Neji --- **21**_

_Hatake Kakashi --- **26**_

_Uchiha Itachi --- **24**_

_Yoshida Deidara --- **23**_

_Miyagi Sasori --- **23**_

_Tanaka Hidan --- **25**_

_Ichiro Hikari --- **19** **(new)**_

_Satsuke Izumi --- **19** **(new)**_

_Mayu Kaori --- **18****(new)**_

**X**

**X**

_Take # 7: **Letting Go**_

**X**

**X**

He couldn't shake this feeling from inside of him; slowly it was eating him up inside, making him want to do God knows what to the silver haired male that was hovering over Sakura, eyes clouded with worry.

Sasuke had promised himself that this wasn't going to ruin him and he would sure as hell keep that promise!!

They still haven't received any new news about Sakura's condition and it seemed to worry everyone very much. Mr. Haruno had stopped by earlier, he had canceled any and all of his meetings until he heard word of how Sakura was doing...

Sasuke felt sympathy towards the male, he was so shaken up that the doctor advised him to get some rest and return in the morning which is when they would have more information on Sakura's condition.

Sasuke watched as the doctor exited the room with a nurse and then the whispering of the two was caught by Sasuke's ears as he neared the closed door and pressed his ear against it, trying to eavesdrop on the two.

"She might not pull through..."

"By the looks of her stats, I'd say she has a fifty-fifty chance at the most."

"We can't give up!" The nurse countered.

Everything else that went on between the two fell on deaf ears as Sasuke felt this numbness surround his body as he turned his head in the direction of where Sakura lay, her face paler than it was 10 minutes ago...

Did this mean that Sakura was going to die!? Sasuke had heard word that she was suffering from mild hypothermia and had already lost too much blood! If they operated on her then there would be a critical chance that she would be lost forever...

They had an IV injected into her and blood being pushed back into her veins, though she should have recovered her original peachy colour, her face stayed a washed out white colour.

A hand was placed on his shoulder which shook him out of his reverie. Looking up, Sasuke caught sight of Takahashi-san, a stern look plastered on his features.

"She'll make it, there's no doubt about it."

He nodded his head dumbly as he watched Takahashi-san call for Kakashi. The silver haired man had placed a light kiss to the girl's forehead as he walked out of the room with Takahashi-san.

Sasuke took in a deep breath as he walked over to the bedside, fingers wrapping around the metal rails that kept the patient from rolling off the side. Onyx orbs roamed over the young girl's face and came to rest on her chest which was rising up and down in a normal manner...

Once he heard the voices of Takahashi-san and Kakashi, the Uchiha instantly went back to his original spot near the door and kept his gaze on Sakura, that is until the two males entered the room.

Kakashi ran his fingers through his messy, disheveled hair as he let out a long sigh. They had just spoken to the doctor after Mr. Haruno had told Doctor Watanabe that he could release information about Sakura's condition to the two.

It wasn't exactly the way that Kakashi had wanted to meet Sakura's father. He had wanted to meet him over dinner which had been Sakura's idea, not like this!!

He sent a lazy smile to Sasuke who tried his best to return it without rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Kakashi new of three stages of hypothermia and Sakura had only entered the 1st stage, thank Kami-sama!! If she had stayed outside any longer, Sakura would have entered stage 2 and eventually go into the 3rd stage of hypothermia.

The doctor was doing his best to restore the girl's original body which had dropped by quite a few degrees...

Only a few hours ago had paparazzi flooded the surrounding area of the hospital, trying their hardest to get in and take a few snapshots of the Pop Princess while she was still under the hospital's care.

Sasuke, Takahashi-san and Kakashi had to help many of the doctor's enclose the front doors until all signs of news vehicles and reporters as well as paparazzi had dispersed.

It had been quite troublesome and Sasuke had to deal with quite a few crazed paparazzi who had grabbed at his clothes and tried to claw their way inside the building...

How very troublesome that had been for him.

The opening of the door caused Sasuke and the others to turn their heads in the direction of the where the noise was originating from. Doctor Watanabe entered with 2 nurses on either side of him, each holding ointments and bandages as well as needles and such other equipment needed in hospitals.

"I'm sorry. I need you all to leave for the time being."

They all nodded their heads as they exited the room and headed towards the waiting area. Sasuke looked up at the television in the corner of the room where a recorded video of Sakura laying helplessly in the snow with many people carrying her onto the white stretcher and into the ambulance.

He gritted his teeth in disgust. How could these people record a vulnerable and hurt woman in her time of need!!

I guess they would all have to wait it out before they could learn of Sakura's new found condition.

**X**

**X**

"Respiratory rate has increased!"

"Pulse as well!" A nurse put in quickly.

The Doctor took the needle and made sure the cord attached to it didn't have any signs of holes as he took the small clear bag filled with a great amount of clear liquid and placed it on the hook as it dangled.

Once the needle was injected properly, Doctor Watanabe watched the girl's stats very carefully and let out a sigh of relief when they finally began to revert back to their normal rates; respiratory check and temperature rate slowly increasing.

Doctor Watanabe removed his surgical gloves that were coated in a sheen of crimson blood as he tossed them into the trashcan and went over to the sink to wash his hands before he instructed a nurse to keep an eye on Sakura as he left.

"Hai."

**X**

**X**

Walking down the white halls of the Hospital, the middle-aged male entered the waiting area and headed over to where the three men were sitting in a complete state of shock.

"Oi!" He called to them.

Instantly the men ran to where the doctor was as they asked thousands of questions, of course he had silenced them before telling them that he could take them to the room but only for limited amount of time.

Kakashi was the first to speak out of the three males.

"How... long will the recovery take?"

The doctor scratched his chin as he looked at Sakura's unconscious face.

"It really depends on Sakura, but I'd say no longer then a week."

The silver haired male nodded his head as converted his attention to Sakura, pink hair splayed all over her face as Kakashi pushed the strands aside to rest on her shoulders.

Sasuke turned his head away at this action as he cursed under his breath; teeth gritted and knuckles turning white.

_'I don't care!'_

_'I don't care!'_

**X**

**X**

Sasuke sat at home, in his room as he flicked on the television and turned it to the news at 11:00 as he listened intently for any news about Sakura's attacker.

"Police have said that the case is still open and the attacker hasn't been identified as of yet."

He punched the bed in anger. How could the police not be able to figure out who had tried to murder Haruno Sakura!?

Sasuke swore that if he ever found out who had hurt Sakura he would personally rearrange their face and get their ass kicked into jail for a long damn time!!

_'That is my promise to you.'_

**X**

**X**

He sat in the lonely hospital room.

Takahashi-san and Kakashi had just recently left, they had been at the hospital the whole day and the doctor advised them to get some rest and not to worry over Sakura, saying that she would make a full recovery.

3 days have already passed since the attack on Haruno Sakura, her face was still washed out from its original blush colour and she has yet to open her eyes. Though the doctor had claimed that she has spoken to him quite a few times.

Sasuke exhaled rather loudly as he ran the rough pads of his fingers down Sakura's bruised cheek. Doctor Watanabe has said that he found numerous bruises on her body and that she would indeed have scars that will always remind her of this day.

What if she didn't want to remember!?

It would only break her further...

And himself as well.

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts as his eyes caught sight of the girl's body beginning to shake uncontrollably as her eyes fluttered open for a split second before they closed tightly and her fingers gripped the white blanket covering her.

Sasuke grasped the metal bed railings as he looked at her stats, they seemed to be quite normal so then why was she shivering so greatly!? It frightened Sasuke to no extent as he felt his heart sink further within him.

From behind the respiratory mask, Sasuke could clearly see Sakura's lips quivering before they parted slightly and began to form words; was she trying to speak!?

Before he could register what was going on, a hand gripped the respiratory mask that was placed over Sakura's nose and mouth and tugged it down.

"Sakura..." Her name was whispered in shock.

Those piercing emerald orbs that haunted him so much opened widely as they darted from side to side, almost in fear...

"Sakura..." He called to her again.

She stopped shaking at the familiar voice reaching her ears as she turned her head to the side until her wandering eyes rested on Uchiha Sasuke hovering over the side of the hospital bed.

Her lips formed his name but no sound came out as fingers came up to touch the growing bruise on her cheek, flinching slightly, Sakura let out a distressed cry as tears fell from her wide eyes.

Doctor Watanabe came in and at once when he saw Sakura's condition a smile came over his face as he neared the two.

"Sakura."

Her eyes darted to where the doctor was, tears ultimately stopping as she let out a short gasp.

"Its okay."

He soothed the shaken up girl as he recorded her current stats and compared them to the last three days she had been in the hospital for.

"Your stats are back to normal but I think you should stay tonight for observation."

Sasuke still seemed to be a little shaken up by this even as he watched the doctor leave the room with a hearty smile towards the two; cautiously he looked to where Sakura was and suddenly couldn't find himself tearing his gaze from her.

She seemed to have calmed down a great amount as she simply stared at the ceiling, her expression void and her eyes lifeless and dull; he hadn't remembered her eyes ever being dull, they always shone with brilliance.

He tugged at the collar of his shirt as he parted his lips.

"Sakura."

Her head slowly turned in Sasuke's direction, eyes slightly widening as her lips curved into the opposite of a smile, a frown. Her eyes were half-lidden as she looked at Sasuke with a look of pure hatred filling her irises.

Sasuke stood from his seat as he walked towards the television within the hospital room, his finger grazing the 'power' button as he looked at Sakura.

"Do want to watch something?"

Sakura let out a sigh as she nodded her head numbly, watching as the television screen lit up from its dark black colour and now to a music channel. Sakura guessed that it was music news because she remembered reading an article in a magazine about this girl band that had recently broken up and went their separate ways.

"Sources say that _Aoi no Kanashimi _have called it quits and the reason behind their split up is said to have been because of their lack of popularity among the fans of Tokyo."

God, not this again...

"Do you need me to get you anything, Sakura?" The stoic Uchiha asked her.

Sakura pulled her body so that her back rested against the large pillow, nails digging into the skin of her palm as she looked at Sasuke, the frown still present on her lips.

"Well, look who finally grew a heart..." She mused out loud.

"Sakura I -"

"Why do you even care!?" She cried in annoyance at the male.

Sasuke said nothing but walked towards the edge of the hospital bed as he softly took hold of the metal side railings, eyes boring onto Sakura as she stared up at him with widened eyes.

"I've always cared for you." He pointed out, gaze set downcast.

She turned her head away in disbelief of what Sasuke was confessing to her. She didn't want to hear anymore, she was perfectly happy with Hatake Kakashi! Her current boyfriend!!

But... was she really?

Or was she just wishing for too much?

And it was at that moment that Sasuke leaned in close to the girl's face, her body tensed up as he neared her that she could feel his breath hitting off of her face, sending delightful waves running up her spine.

**X**

**X**

"I think this is a weird hour to buy flowers, ne Kakashi-san?"

The silver haired male laughed warmly at Takahashi-san as he informed the florist of exactly what he wanted and what wrapping he would like as well which was going to be pink for his little Princess.

"Yes, I know its a weird hour but I want to."

"Okay, whatever you say."

Handing the florist the amount owed, Kakashi took the large bouquet of white lilies as he and Takahashi-san left the flower shop known as _Yamanaka Flower Shop_; the blonde haired girl waving happily and telling them to come again soon.

Entering his grey BMW, Kakashi handed the flowers to Takahashi-san to hold until they arrived at the hospital and it was a good damn thing that the flower shop was only minutes away from the large white building!

_'Sakura-chan will love them!'_

**X**

**X**

Sakura felt the tension in her body slowly dissipate as she gave into the Uchiha kissing her at the moment. She had told herself that this would be labeled as cheating on Kakashi but at the moment she discarded all thoughts.

She felt fingers run through her long pink hair as Sasuke pressed his lips more firmly against Sakura's sweet ones...

They pulled away for a split second.

"I will always care for you, Sakura-chan."

He claimed her lips again as she complied to his gentleness and placed timid hands on the Uchiha's broad and muscled shoulders.

**X**

**X**

"What room number was it again?" Takahashi-san asked in confusion.

"116"

"Right!" Takahashi-san nodded his head.

Gripping the door knob to the girl's room, Kakashi slowly opened it with a wide grin but that was quickly wiped off his face at what his eyes were met with.

The bouquet of flowers fell from his grip as they plummeted to the floor, his lips formed her sweet name as his eyes widened.

"Sakura." He said each syllable slowly.

She looked sideways as she pulled away from Sasuke who was equally shocked as both Kakashi and Takahashi-san who stayed silent.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears until they reached the rim and trailed down her cheeks as they dripped off her chin and fell quietly to the white blanket, staining it.

"Kakashi..." She didn't bother adding 'kun'

He turned his head away from her the moment she had spoken his name with those lips, the same lips that he had kissed many times and the same ones that Uchiha Sasuke had claimed just moments ago!

"I'm sorry." She cried as her body shook.

Takahashi-san followed Kakashi out as he sat the male down in the waiting room.

"Kakashi-san."

"Was she happy with you?"

Kakashi looked dumbfound at the question he was being asked to answer.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly." Takahashi-san stated.

Okay, now Kakashi was even more confused than before.

"Even though you two were dating, her heart belonged to Sasuke-san this entire time."

"It just took her some time to realize it."

Kakashi let a bitter smile appear on his face as he let out a small chuckle.

"I was being selfish."

"No!" Takahashi-san cut in quickly.

"You didn't know..."

Kakashi eyed the floor as he stood from his seat.

"Then I know what I must do."

Takahashi-san smile widely as he followed behind Kakashi.

**X**

**X**

"Its okay, Sakura-chan." Sasuke soothed her.

She hadn't stopped crying and Sasuke knew that all this emotional stress was going to wear away at her anytime now...

"He hates me!"

"No I don't." Came a voice from within the room.

Sakura wiped away her tears as she looked at the door where Kakashi was currently standing with Takahashi-san right by his side. He had just picked up the flowers from the floor where they had lay forgotten.

"These are for you." He put in as he placed them next to the bedside table.

"Arigatou, Kakashi-san."

"Do itashi mashite." He replied while smiling.

"Kakashi-san, I'm sorry about-"

"Its okay Sakura-chan, it would be selfish of me to keep you from being happy just to please myself."

"Nani?"

"I want you to be happy... with Sasuke-san."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke as she smiled at the male, turning back to Kakashi, Sakura parted her rosy lips.

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

"I'll always be your friend, no matter what." Kakashi put in.

"Sayonara Sakura-chan..."

She smiled again.

"Sayonara..."

Kakashi and Takahashi-san both left the room with a clearly happy Sakura in it and a totally perplexed Uchiha Sasuke.

"He wants us to be together."

Sasuke came out of his confusion as he looked down at Sakura before dipping his head low enough that he captured her parted lips with his own, her tantalizing taste was so appetizing as he deepened the kiss with her.

Pressing his forehead against the girl's, Sasuke looked into her hazy emerald eyes as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Aishite imasu."

Her lips formed a smile as Sasuke helped her to lay back down, he sat back down on his chair as he continued to watch Sakura drift off into a deep sleep.

_'Aishite imasu'_

**X**

**X**

"Kaori-chan."

The male greeted with mock as he watched the small blonde haired girl step into the light of his bedroom, her clothes bloody in areas as her face was full of sweat.

"If you truly want to claim your rightful fame then I suggest you make sure little Sakura stays dead."

She bowed her head in shame.

"Gomen, I will do better next time."

"Kabuto will tend to your wounds." The male said.

"Yes, Orochimaru-san."

Her blonde hair wiped from side to side as she left the room, her face was red with anger at the discovery that she had been unsuccessful in killing Haruno Sakura, her only competition to the music industry!!

_'That little bitch ruined me!'_

_'Now I'm going to ruin her!'_

**X**

**X**

_**Author's Note:**__**Man! That was FUN to write and I'm glad that I did!! ha ha, iced tea is damn good! I have to take these nasty ass pills for my gum thingy (has something to do with my wisdom tooth) and I have to take pills 4 times a day for 10 days! And I take them with iced tea cause its good! Lol, I have 5 more days to go until all the pills have been finished... ha ha**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter as much as I did!! And now you finally know who is behind everything!?**_

_**Well 'Lover of Animes' was partially write! Orochimaru did have something to do with it but he's just making Kaori do the dirty work to save him the effort of doing it himself, like I always say: If you want something done you have to do it yourself!! CX**_

_**And 'Cassy' asked me to use a few of her ideas which was Kakashi walking in on Sasuke and Sakura kissing **_

_**Arigatou!!**_

_**Japanese Translation**_

_**Aishite Imasu --- I love you**_

_**Nani --- What**_

_**Arigatou --- Thank you**_

_**Arigatou Gozaimasu --- Thank you very much**_

_**Hai --- Yes**_

_**Do Itashi Mashite --- Your Welcome**_

_**Sayonara --- Goodbye**_

_**Aoi no Kanashimi --- Blue Sadness (Band Name)**_

**X**

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

_**xo**_

**X**

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CX**_

**X**


	9. Teddy Bear

**xx. **Delicious Addiction**.xx**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

"_I'll always be your friend, no matter what." Kakashi put in._

"_Sayonara Sakura-chan..."_

_She smiled again._

"_Sayonara..."_

_Kakashi and Takahashi-san both left the room with a clearly happy Sakura in it and a totally perplexed Uchiha Sasuke._

"_He wants us to be together."_

_Sasuke came out of his confusion as he looked down at Sakura before dipping his head low enough that he captured her parted lips with his own, her tantalizing taste was so appetizing as he deepened the kiss with her._

_Pressing his forehead against the girl's, Sasuke looked into her hazy emerald eyes as he opened his mouth to speak._

"_Aishite imasu."_

_Her lips formed a smile as Sasuke helped her to lay back down, he sat back down on his chair as he continued to watch Sakura drift off into a deep sleep._

_'Aishite imasu'_

_**X**_

_**X**_

"_Kaori-chan."_

_The male greeted with mock as he watched the small blonde haired girl step into the light of his bedroom, her clothes bloody in areas as her face was full of sweat._

"_If you truly want to claim your rightful fame then I suggest you make sure little Sakura stays dead."_

_She bowed her head in shame._

"_Gomen, I will do better next time."_

"_Kabuto will tend to your wounds." The male said._

"_Yes, Orochimaru-san."_

_Her blonde hair wiped from side to side as she left the room, her face was red with anger at the discovery that she had been unsuccessful in killing Haruno Sakura, her only competition to the music industry!!_

_'That little bitch ruined me!'_

_'Now I'm going to ruin her!'_

**X**

**X**

_**Main Character Ages**_

_Uchiha Sasuke --- **20**_

_Haruno Sakura --- **18**_

_Ishikawa Haru --- **36**_

_Takahashi Kazuki --- **25**_

_Uzumaki Naruto --- **19**_

_Hyuga Neji --- **21**_

_Hatake Kakashi --- **26**_

_Uchiha Itachi --- **24**_

_Yoshida Deidara --- **23**_

_Miyagi Sasori --- **23**_

_Tanaka Hidan --- **25**_

_Ichiro Hikari --- **29**** (NEW)**_

_Satsuke Izumi --- **19**** (NEW)**_

_Mayu Kaori --- **18**** (NEW)**_

**X**

**X**

_Take # 8: **Teddy Bear**_

**X**

**X**

"That stings, four-eyes!"

Kabuto sighed as he began to gently dab Kaori's wound with a cloth, cleaning it out so that there would be no signs of infection later on.

"Orochimaru-san seems displeased with you..." The male mused.

"Oh..." Kaori raised an eyebrow in question.

Kabuto nodded his head before pushing the glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Yes."

"He is not one for failure."

Taking out a long white strip, Kabuto cut it as he began to wrap the bandage around the girl's wound before securing the two ends into a knot.

"Nice and tight." Kabuto said while standing up.

"Too tight if you ask me..." She mumbled under her breath.

"You say something?"

"Your just being paranoid." Kaori pushed past the male.

"As usual..."

The silver haired male shrugged his shoulders while kneeling down and putting everything back into the first-aid kit before leaving the room after Kaori had.

**-**

She was **not **sulking!

Or... at least, that's what she had been telling herself for the past five minutes...

Sitting upright from her spot on the bed, Kaori swung her legs over the side as she dropped down to the floor and walked over to a picture frame containing a single photo with three rather young looking girl's smiling.

A bitter smile graced Kaori's lips as she touched the gold trim of the frame, her eyes slowly looking from each girl until they rested upon herself.

Yes, this picture had been taken a little after their first debut album was to be in stores. Her two friends and band-mates, Izumi and Hikari were the two on either side of her...

It seemed like yesterday that they had only became famous...

No, it was quite a few years ago, five years and soon to be six if not for that pink haired rich girl that suddenly decided she could sing; which she could much Kaori's disbelief...

Haruno Sakura was the very reason why _Aoi no Kanashimi _split up in the first place!! They had been number one for as long as they remembered and then little Miss Princess came along and everyone totally forgot about them and focused on another!!

Kaori slammed the picture down, she needn't be reminded of that day...

Actually, if it wasn't for Orochimaru she would have never thought of physically harming the young pop-star in all her life. He had been the one that said she should claim her rightful title and she should eliminate her competition!

She had worked way too hard to get to where she was only to be shot down by Sakura who thought she was so superior to her!!

_'All that will end soon enough, just wait...'_

**X**

"Orochimaru-san."

Said male looked up at the face of Kabuto as he walked closer to him.

"What is it Kabuto?"

"I've always wanted to know the reason behind all of this."

"You mean the fall of the Haruno brat?"

Kabuto nodded his head.

"If you must know, then I shall tell you."

Kabuto listened intently.

"Sakura's manager is my half-brother..." He cringed.

The silver haired male's expression stayed the same.

"I have always hated him and because he wanted to follow in his _big brother's _footsteps he ultimately destroyed me."

"So really you want to do the same as what your brother did to you?"

"Precisely."

"I suppose I've always despised my brother and mother..."

Kabuto continued to listen.

"My mother never told my father about the affair she was having."

"And I was the bastard son that nobody wanted..."

He laughed maniacally while crossing one leg over the other, chin resting upon his knuckles.

"My mother's husband eventually found out about the affair and left."

"I of course was frowned upon by my mother and she eventually left..."

"Without me..." He put in the last part.

Kabuto had heard enough and felt pity for the male he had known for so long. Now understanding why he was so hell-bent on revenge, Kabuto suddenly felt at ease and left the room; Orochimaru alone to go over his thoughts.

**X**

"Your father won't be back for a couple of weeks."

Sakura looked up at Doctor Watanabe with a smile.

"Oh, I know Watanabe-san. He's in China for the time being."

The Doctor nodded his head.

"Yes and he wanted me to approve someone the privilege of looking after you."

Sakura looked over at Sasuke, a smile on her face.

"I'll take care of her."

"Very well then, she is to leave later tonight."

"Arigatou." They said in unison as the Doctor left.

Sakura rested her hands on her lap, eyes looking up at the ceiling, mind full of thoughts and questions she was asking herself.

Pursing her lips together tightly, Sakura looked up at Sasuke as he stared down at her. Parting her lips, Sakura quickly held back what she was going to say. She would save it for later...

"What is it?"

Closing her eyes and shaking her head, Sakura replied.

"Its nothing, really."

Shrugging his shoulders and letting it slide past him, Sasuke went back to occupying himself by watching whatever channel was on television.

**X**

"So how have you been holding up, Kakashi-san?"

Said man turned his head to the side.

"Fine."

Takahashi-san took a seat next to the silver haired male as he quickly ordered a cup of coffee for the both of them.

"I'm glad she's happy but I can't help feeling that her attacker will appear again."

Takahashi-san put on a serious face.

"I see. Then we'll have to keep an eye on her."

Kakashi nodded his head as he accepted the coffee that a blonde haired woman handed him with a graceful smile.

"Arigatou."

"You welcome."

Takahashi-san took a sip of his coffee as he looked at his distraught friend. He knew that he would still have to heal after the split-up but he would soon get over it.

_'What a trooper.'_

**X**

"Do you need any help?"

Sakura shook her head.

"No, I can stand on my own."

And like she said, she could stand on her own! It was the walking part that Sakura was having trouble with...

Sasuke helped the woman to walk since she had been out for a few days but he knew that she would quickly get used to it again soon enough.

Taking her hand and entangling their fingers together, Sasuke walked Sakura out of the hospital room, white robe still on as they walked down a lonely hallway and towards the front desk.

"I'm checking Haruno Sakura out."

Said girl waved to the receptionist with a wide smile plastered on her lips as she once again took Sasuke's hand as the two of them left the hospital.

"It feels so good to finally get out of there."

"I bet." Sasuke teased with a smirk her way.

Sasuke opened the passenger side door for Sakura as she got into the vehicle and buckled herself in.

"Man, I look like crap." She murmured as she examined at herself in the mirror.

Sasuke shut the door as he stuck the key into the ignition and turned it so that the engine came to life and he pulled out of the hospital parking lot; snow soon beginning to fall during the drive back home as Sakura looked out the passenger side window.

"Its so pretty." She said in awe.

Sasuke was being extra careful due to the suddenly high winds and the icy roads; though Sakura seemed a little too preoccupied with the falling snow outside to even notice how slow Sasuke was driving.

"We're home already?"

"Yup."

"That was fast."

Sasuke slightly laughed at that as he helped Sakura out of the car and into his large and ultimately lonely manor.

"What about my clothes?" Sakura asked as she tugged on the bottom of her hospital dress.

Sasuke scratched the back of his head.

"You can wear my clothes since its already nine o'clock and tomorrow morning we'll go pickup your stuff."

Sakura nodded her head as she ascended the stairs, Sasuke behind her in case her legs suddenly gave out and sent her tumbling down.

"This way."

Opening the door for the pink haired girl, Sasuke began to rummage through his drawers until he extracted a dark blue t-shirt Sakura could wear to bed until morning rolled around. She had tried on a pair of his sweat-pants but they wouldn't fit...

Sighing, Sakura pulled the shirt over her head and examined herself in the mirror. The top was far too long for her and ended up a little above her knees; shrugging her shoulders, Sakura stepped out of the bathroom and watched as Sasuke's eyes roamed all over her body but stopped at her creamy long legs that were being revealed for his eyes only!

Sakura's eyes widened as she recalled what she was supposed to tell Sasuke during her stay in the hospital. Though she was not sure that she could tell him, there might even be consequences for saying anything to him!!

"_**I know your getting horny."**_

"_**Get away from me!"**_

"_**Breath a word about this to anyone and your dead..."**_

A serious expression took over Sakura's usually playful face as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked Sasuke in the eyes. He was becoming confused as he stood from his spot on the bed and walked towards Sakura.

"Sasuke..." His name was left whispered as it seemed to echo throughout the room.

"Why did you break up with me?"

That was a question that he was not expecting tonight but he knew that he would have to answer her and most of all get some answers of his own.

"I saw you and my brother."

A wry smile graced her lips as her eyes were set downcast.

"You've got it all wrong, Sasuke-kun..."

"Do I?" He asked with mock, a finely shaped eyebrow raising.

"It was him!"

"He... he tried to-"

"What did that bastard do!?"

"He tried to rape me!"

Kami-sama, he felt like shit right now for accusing Sakura for cheating on him with his brother but she hadn't said anything so how was he supposed to know!?

_'You were supposed to trust her.'_

He reached out and brought Sakura close to his body as he calmed the now crying woman down with light kisses and vows of protection.

"He threatened to kill me if I said anything."

"He won't touch you ever again."

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun."

He kissed her cheek while guiding her to bed and then after pulling the blankets over both of their bodies as Sakura felt sleep tugging at her eyelids until she could no longer keep them open and she ended up drifting off into a peaceful sleep...

Unaware of the days to come...

**X**

Her emerald eyes were so void as she stood within her bedroom, Cotton curled up on her bed as the Persian continued to sleep on. Sakura was wondering how the cat survived the past 4 days without her being there...

Blood stained the floor of Sakura's room as well as her cellphone that was strewn under her bed and what of the killer's cellphone!? Sakura stuffed her suitcase full of clothes and other such things as she took Cotton into her arms.

Sakura searched throughout the guest room where the balcony window had been shattered and cold air was entering the house. In order to get into the room or the house she and Sasuke had to crawl under a ton of yellow banners.

The cellphone was gone and Sakura had a feeling that the attacker was the one that had taken it. He/she was smart, Sakura would give the person that much but that was all!!

Stroking Cotton's fur, Sakura descended the main stairs and looked at her destroyed house as well as the blood that covered the floors. She held Cotton in her lap even through the car ride home as Sasuke parked in his driveway and carried Sakura's belongings into his house and set a few of her things up.

Remembering to pack Cotton's food and bowl, Sakura poured some into the pink bowl as she placed it on the floor and watched as Cotton devoured it quickly while Sakura filled a different bowl with fresh water.

Sakura smiled in contentment as she walked up to Sasuke's room and sure enough he was in there currently placing her large and heavy suitcase on the floor next to his tall armoire...

"You didn't have to bring it all the way up here..."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder as he smirked.

"Its alright. So how are you feeling?"

"Tired as hell..."

Sakura reached her suitcase and began to rummage around it until she came across her pajamas and extracted a bra and underwear both of which were black and lacy.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke as she blushed and hid her undergarments and walked into the bathroom where she took a quick shower and dressed herself.

Yes, the wounds stung like hell when the water touched them but she dealt with it all the while gritting her teeth in pain as she showered as quickly as possible! Afterwards, Sasuke bandaged up her wounds again as he tucked her into bed and promised her that he would be right up.

Even as she heard Sasuke descending the stairs, Sakura called out to Cotton who was in her room within a second flat and hopping onto the bed while curling up next to Sakura as she purred loudly and closed her piercing orbs.

"Night Cotton..." She slurred through her sleep.

**X**

"What's the surprise?" Sakura asked as she ate breakfast across from Sasuke.

"I'm not telling."

"Awwww..." Sakura pouted cutely as she stuffed waffles into her mouth.

Sasuke looked at his watch as he cursed out loud.

"Shit! Looks like we're gonna have to eat and run."

Finishing the last of her waffles and drowning them down with the glass of milk set in front of her, Sakura stuck her tongue out.

"Maybe you will but I won't."

**-**

A full week had already passed since Sakura had stayed in Sasuke's mansion and already she was feeling good as new. Her wounds were healing up nicely and the bruise on her cheek was practically gone!

Touching what was left of the once large bruise, Sakura smiled to herself as she kissed Cotton on the head and poured her some extra food and water. Sasuke took her hand and led her out of the house and into his car as he pulled out of the parking lot and made a left hand turn.

Turning on the radio and much to Sasuke and Sakura's dislike, _Kokoro no Akatsuki_ was having one of their songs played, quickly switching it to a different station, Sakura smiled when her song, _Baby Sugar _was playing and just beginning too!!

Clapping her hands together, Sakura let out a small giggle as she rolled down the car window to allow cool air into the vehicle. Today was a beautiful winter day, the sun was shining brightly and it wasn't even cold!!

"Its gonna be a while before we arrive. Why don't you take a nap?" Sasuke suggested.

Sakura slowly nodded her head as she let her emerald eyes fall closed and listened to the remainder of her song until, nothing...

Sasuke smiled to himself.

_'She's going to love this!'_

**X**

"The winter carnival!?"

Sasuke nodded his head as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Sakura turned on her heel as she placed a kiss to the male's lips, he smiled down at her as she hooked her arm around his and pulled him to the first attraction she laid her eyes on.

"Wait for us!!" Came a loud voice from behind the two.

"Naruto?" Sakura said in disbelief as she eyed him.

"Don't forget about me."

Neji walked towards them and stood next to Naruto as they looked at the ride behind their two friends.

"What about us!?" Kakashi and Takahashi-san said in unison.

Sakura laughed as she was met with everyone!

"I thought inviting everyone to come would be a good idea." Sasuke admitted.

"It was!"

"Let's go!!" Hollered Sakura as she tugged on Sasuke's jacket and pulled him towards the lineup where they waited for five minutes before a short red haired male opened the cart door and waited for them to step in before closing it.

Sakura giggled like a small child as the ferris wheel began to go higher before stopping to let other passengers on...

"I guess your with me, Neji!"

"Oh goody..."

They stepped into the cart as it jerked forward, signaling that it was moving again before completely coming to a stop to let other people on.

This went on for a while after before every cart was filled and the ferris wheel went around for a total of ten minutes. Currently Sasuke and Sakura were stopped at the very top as the pink haired girl gazed out at the gorgeous snow covered land of Japan...

"Its breathtaking."

"Yes, it is." Sasuke agreed as he pulled Sakura close to him and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"And so are you, Sakura-chan..."

She blushed slightly while resting her head against Sasuke's arm as she continued to look out the large plexiglass window...

**X**

"That bear is so kawaii!!" Sakura announced as she pointed to a pink stuffed toy bear behind a large table where a man stood as well.

"I'll get you one."

Sakura watched as the tall, black haired male explained the rules to Sasuke as he paid close attention before taking a single white ball from the basket as he aimed. The idea of the game was to knock over the six stacked bottles using a single ball and if you managed to knock them all over you won a prize!

Sakura kept her eyes on the six stacked bottles as Sasuke aimed the ball before hurling it as hard as he could towards the bottles and awaited the outcome. Sakura's face lit up when she watched the bottles all fall, all except for one that was slowly tipping from side to side.

Eventually a large gust of wind swept by and sent the bottle to the floor as the male smiled at the young girl before asking her, "Which one would you like?"

"That one!"

Sakura pointed her index finger towards a large pink teddy bear with a bright smile on its face as the man grabbed it off the shelf and handed it to Sakura who hugged it to death while thanking Sasuke over and over again for winning it for her.

"Wow, Sasuke-teme sure is good..." Naruto mused as Neji nodded his head in agreement.

The rest of the day was spent riding more attractions and eating before everyone headed home due to Sakura feeling tired and in dire need of a nap...

Sasuke watched from the corner of his eye as Sakura settled herself in with the bear in her lap as she wrapped her arms around it and fell into a light sleep, her smile matching the one that the teddy bear had on its face...

_'Sakura-tenshi...'_

**X**

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Heyya! Man that chapter seemed longer than usual but whatever!! That was SO SO much fun to write, especially the last part and hey! Now you all know why Orochimaru detests our little Sakura-chan so much, ne?**_

_**And by the way, the red haired male was NOT Gaara, if a few of you were wondering that... CX**_

_**Japanese Terms**_

_**Arigatou --- Thank you**_

_**Kawaii --- Cute**_

_**Aoi no Kanashimi --- Blue Sadness (Band Name)**_

_**Kokoro no Akatsuki --- Heart of Daybreak**_

_**Sakura-tenshi --- Sakura Angel**_

_**By the way, Kokoro no Akatsuki is a visual-kei band and they are a lot like 12012 (ichi ni zero ichi ni) which is also a visual-kei band and they are SO SO awesome!! Man, I'm hyper... Kuso! Better go take my pill now... (Sigh) I only have about 8 more to go before they are DONE!! YESS**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

**X**

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!!**_

**X**


	10. DISASTER!

**_Important News! _**

**_Okay, were do I start… _**

**_Well, I cannot update for a LONG time due to my 'accident' earlier today… Yes, it would seem that misfortune is following me as of late and I have been cursed with bad luck since I can remember… _**

**_Early this morning, (10: 30ish) I went bike riding with my friends; Scott and Colin and guess what!? You're all going to laugh… (Sighs) I broke both my right foot and right hand to my wrist… _**

**_Yes! I know, I am accident prone!! _**

**_Yesterday, my father dropped me, Scott and Colin off at my Grandma's house out in the wilderness (Not really.) And we would be staying overnight (Of course NOT in the same room!) and then we planned on biking early in the morning… _**

**_Well as it would seem, I was on my bike going as fast as I could possibly go and we were going down a pretty steep and rocky hill. I went to brake and did it too hard which resulted in my bike doing a nose dive and throwing me completely off!! _**

**_At first I felt okay, that is when I went to stand up and found out that I could not do so… My two friends came to my aid (If they hadn't I would have killed them) and helped me down the rest of the hill. _**

**_I used my cellphone (Thank God it wasn't destroyed while in my pocket!) and called my Grandma to pick me up (My mom and dad were at work) My friends inspected where I had said it hurt and they tried to get me to walk which I couldn't! _**

**_Well we all went to the hospital and were sent to the emergency room where I was checked out and said to have broken my right foot and right wrist to my hand! _**

**_I was like "No fing way!?" _**

**_So here I am. Sitting at home, arm and foot (leg) in a cast which is pink!! I feel like shit! Cuts scattered all over my body from the impact but I am okay… _**

**_The experience scared the s out of me. I'd rate it a 6/10 not nearly as scary as the car accident. You all remember that I presume… _**

**_I have to walk around with crutches and they are most uncomfortable when you try to walk around with them… _**

**_You know what!? _**

**_I am SO going to get that damned bubble I've been saving up for!! I really think I need it… CX _**

**_So… I am SO sorry but I just can't update my stories using one goddamn fing hand!! And it sucks that it's my right hand too… _**

**_Fightinsurfgrl knows for a fact that I need a bubble…! _**

**_Don't cha!? _**

**_These following stories will not be updated on for at least a month or until I have the endless time it will take to type with my left hand only which takes a very long time… _**

**_I've been sitting in front of my computer for the past 25-35 minutes just typing out this s!! _**

**_1) _****_Against All Odds _**

**_2) _****_Beyond Emerald Eyes _**

**_3) _****_Corrupted Blossom _**

**_4) _****_Delicious Addiction _**

**_5) _****_Irresistible Taboo _**

**_6) _****_Kiss and Tell _**

**_7) _****_Sexual Disgrace _**

**_8) _****_Web of Deceit _**

**_If you're all wondering. Every time I need a capitalized letter I have to hit 'caps lock' which is a pain in the ASS!! _**

**_I won't be able to update at least until September. I'm not really that sure… The doctor said that I busted up my wrist quite a lot. Probably twisted it when I gripped the handle bar for dear life and probably snapped it like a twig when I flipped over… CX _**

**_Love ya! _**

**_Daniela _**


	11. Proposed Arrangements

**xx. **Delicious Addiction**.xx**

**X**

**X**

_"I guess your with me, Neji!"_

"_Oh goody..."_

_They stepped into the cart as it jerked forward, signaling that it was moving again before completely coming to a stop to let other people on._

_This went on for a while after before every cart was filled and the ferris wheel went around for a total of ten minutes. Currently Sasuke and Sakura were stopped at the very top as the pink haired girl gazed out at the gorgeous snow covered land of Japan..._

"_Its breathtaking."_

"_Yes, it is." Sasuke agreed as he pulled Sakura close to him and placed a light kiss on her cheek._

"_And so are you, Sakura-chan..."_

_She blushed slightly while resting her head against Sasuke's arm as she continued to look out the large plexiglass window..._

_**X**_

"_That bear is so kawaii!!" Sakura announced as she pointed to a pink stuffed toy bear behind a large table where a man stood as well._

"_I'll get you one."_

_Sakura watched as the tall, black haired male explained the rules to Sasuke as he paid close attention before taking a single white ball from the basket as he aimed. The idea of the game was to knock over the six stacked bottles using a single ball and if you managed to knock them all over you won a prize!_

_Sakura kept her eyes on the six stacked bottles as Sasuke aimed the ball before hurling it as hard as he could towards the bottles and awaited the outcome. Sakura's face lit up when she watched the bottles all fall, all except for one that was slowly tipping from side to side._

_Eventually a large gust of wind swept by and sent the bottle to the floor as the male smiled at the young girl before asking her, "Which one would you like?"_

"_That one!"_

_Sakura pointed her index finger towards a large pink teddy bear with a bright smile on its face as the man grabbed it off the shelf and handed it to Sakura who hugged it to death while thanking Sasuke over and over again for winning it for her._

"_Wow, Sasuke-teme sure is good..." Naruto mused as Neji nodded his head in agreement._

_The rest of the day was spent riding more attractions and eating before everyone headed home due to Sakura feeling tired and in dire need of a nap..._

_Sasuke watched from the corner of his eye as Sakura settled herself in with the bear in her lap as she wrapped her arms around it and fell into a light sleep, her smile matching the one that the teddy bear had on its face..._

_'Sakura-tenshi...'_

**X**

**X**

_**Main Character Ages**_

_Uchiha Sasuke ---**20**_

_Haruno Sakura --- **18**_

_Ishikawa Haru --- **36**_

_Takahashi Kazuki --- **25**_

_Uzumaki Naruto --- **19**_

_Hyuga Neji --- **21**_

_Hatake Kakashi --- **26**_

_Uchiha Itachi --- **24**_

_Yoshida Deidara --- **23**_

_Miyagi Sasori --- **23**_

_Tanaka Hidan --- **25**_

_Ichiro Hikari --- **19**** (NEW)**_

_Satsuke Izumi --- **19**** (NEW)**_

_Mayu Kaori --- **18**** (NEW)**_

**X**

_Take # 9: **Proposed Arrangements**_

**X**

She shifted from side to side in her bed as she slowly opened her large, green eyes to look up at the ceiling of Uchiha Sasuke's bedroom. Her legs were entangled with Sasuke's, his arm draped over her stomach as he slept.

The stuffed bear that Sasuke had won for her the previous day was sitting at the edge of the bed, smiling at her.

Sakura shifted her weight to one side as she let her tired body rise up. Hands rubbing her tired eyes as she yawned momentarily before a squeak passed her lips in surprise from being pulled back down.

Sasuke now on top as he stared down sleepily at her, eyes half-lidden, hair in disarray. He looked so hot at the moment, Sakura just couldn't tear her gaze away from him as his lips suddenly descended upon hers...

Sensation ran up her spine as she let out a low moan. Even so early in the morning, Sasuke still knew how to make her blush and wish to make love to him... He tore his mouth away from hers as he ran his tongue down her neck.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Hmmm..."

Sakura closed her eyes as she arched her back.

"Sasuke... Its so early..." She whispered breathlessly.

"So?" He raised a perfectly shaped brow at her.

His fingers trailed down her flat stomach region, tongue licking the hollow of her throat as she arched into him once again. She could feel the bulge in the front of his pants becoming hard as it pressed against her...

She ran her fingers through his already disheveled hair as he nibbled on her collar bone.

"Onegai..."

He could feel her desire rising, her lips were parted and her eyes were glazed over with something that Sasuke couldn't quite place...

His teeth grazed her cleavage as he slowly began to reveal what was hidden beneath that taunting shirt of hers. Her fingers curled around his shoulders as his kissing traveled down her stomach and his tongue swirled in her naval as she groaned.

The black, frilly bra she wore did nothing to hide the plump mounds from Sasuke. He reached behind her back and un-clasped the bra until he pulled the rest of it off and tossed it aside.

His mouth ran all over the valley of her breasts as she moaned continuously. It was like music to his ears as he finally claimed a perked nipple and bit down gently on it.

A knock sounded from downstairs as Sasuke cursed under his breath. Sakura lifted her body from the bed and pulled her discarded bra back on as well as her pajama top. Sakura followed after Sasuke until they reached the front of the door where Naruto stood.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? I'm not welcome here anymore?"

Naruto laughed as he pushed past the two.

"That's not a bad idea.." Sasuke whispered under his breath as he closed the front door.

"I just thought we could do something today."

Sakura smiled.

"That's an excellent idea! Don't you think so, Sasuke-kun!?"

He ran his hand down his face as he sighed.

"I suppose. Yes..."

Sakura placed her index finger against her chin in a thoughtful manner as she looked towards the ceiling.

"But. What would we do?"

Naruto too thought and at once thought of an excellent idea.

"Why don't we go ice-skating!?"

Sasuke furrowed his brows.

"Naruto, I don't think-"

"That sounds like fun!" Hollered Sakura.

Naruto laughed.

"See. Even Sakura-chan is excited."

Once again, Sasuke sighed.

"When do we go?"

"Later today!"

Sasuke raised a brow.

"You already have everything planned out!?"

Naruto nodded his head, eyes tightly shut as he smiled.

"Oh yeah!!"

Sakura clapped her hands together.

"Great. Then we'll see you...?"

Naruto looked at his watch around his right wrist.

"4 o'clock sound good?"

Sasuke and Sakura both nodded their heads as Naruto took his leave. Sasuke let his tired body hit the couch as he watched Sakura walk towards him.

She took him in her arms...

"What should we do now?"

Sasuke trailed his fingers lazily down Sakura's backside as she smiled at him, a blush staining the crests of her cheeks as he did so.

"I think I know..."

He captured her lips in a bruising kiss as she straddled him and pulled him closer than she could ever think imaginable!

The phone rang as Sasuke growled in frustration.

"What's up with all these interruptions!?"

He got off the couch and headed for the phone on the wall. Picking it up, he spoke into the receiver in a casual manner, trying his hardest not to sound pissed.

"Hello."

"Is this Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded, yes.

"Hai."

"This is Sakura's father, may I speak to her?"

Sasuke held out the phone towards Sakura as she looked at him in confusion.

"For me?"

He nodded.

"Its your father."

She stood quickly while taking the phone from Sasuke's hands, a bright smile on her face...

"Daddy!?"

"Hello Sakura, how are you doing?"

"Fine daddy. But where are you?"

"At the airport."

Sakura was perplexed.

"Your coming home!? When!?"

He laughed heartedly.

"I should be there either late tonight or early the next morning."

"I have some important business to attend to back home with you."

Sakura wanted to jump at the opportunity that her father was coming home but then again she had just woken up and was so tired so instead she smiled.

"What type of business?"

"I'll explain everything once I arrive home but I expect you to be there tonight to welcome your old man home... deal?"

Sakura smiled.

"Deal daddy, I'll see you when you get home..."

She hung up the phone as soon as her father had said his goodbyes; the Uchiha eyed her from his spot in the kitchen.

"What was that all about?"

She looked at him.

"My daddy's coming home!"

Sasuke almost laughed at her expression.

"I'm so... glad?" He teased.

Sakura placed a light kiss on his cheek while heading upstairs, an even brighter smile plastered on her face.

_'I can't believe daddy's coming home!'_

_'I can't wait!!'_

Upstairs, Sakura searched through her luggage, pulling out various articles of clothing as she threw them in different directions throughout the room. A smile pulled at the corner of her mouth as she extracted a wine red halter top and black skirt.

She looked at herself in the mirror, momentarily flipping her hair as she examined herself. Though she couldn't help the frown that appeared on her face, those scars and bruises! They were still visible and it only made Sakura distressed.

She believed herself to be ugly!!

Bruises decorating her creamy skin and cuts running along the flesh... She shut her eyes and went to strike the mirror if not for a hand that firmly gripped her wrist; preventing her from being able to go any further.

"Sakura..."

She wiped the fallen tears from her eyes not looking at Sasuke but instead at her feet that were planted on the floor.

"I'm ugly, Sasuke-kun..."

Her bottom lip quivered as she felt his fingers hook under her chin, forcing her to look directly at his face.

"No."

She furrowed her brows.

"You **are **beautiful."

It was a statement that would always remain true, in his eyes Sakura truly was a beautiful woman; no matter how many times she denied the truth...

He brought her body against his as he stroked her back lovingly.

"Sakura-hime..."

Her eyes widened a fraction as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her tear stained face against his muscled chest.

_'I wish we could stay like this forever...'_

_'If only...'_

"Sakura..." Sasuke mused.

She looked up at him.

The way he looked deep within her soul, it was as if he was going to confess his love for her once again but instead...

"Have you seen my hot-tub yet?"

She nearly toppled over as she let out a sigh.

"No."

_'And he wrecked a perfectly good moment...'_

Sakura looked into his eyes again.

"But I'm sure you'd like to show me..."

Wait!? Did he!?

Did Sasuke just catch that _seductive_ tone in her voice when she spoke!?

It sounded so... so unlike Sakura!!

But here she was in all her glory, staring up at him with hope entering her eyes.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll show you."

Sakura smiled up at him, her fingers entangling with his as she was led out of the room; blushing like mad when Sasuke began to rub her knuckles with his roughly padded fingers.

**X**

"Here we are!" He announced with much pride as he presented Sakura the hot-tub.

It was already filled with water, Sakura took note of that as she eyed the Uchiha.

"Why is it already-"

She froze when Sasuke began to strip himself, now only in his boxers as he curled his fingers under the band and slowly he pulled it down his hips until...

"Sasuke-kun!"

She covered her eyes with her hands as she screeched out his name and many, many other words. She was speaking **way **too fast for him to even understand, he only caught pieces of her very long sentence...

"Slow down!"

Sakura blushed furiously as she turned her back on the Uchiha.

"Put your clothes back on!!"

Sasuke almost laughed at that as he came up from behind the small girl and pulled her against his chest. Her breath had caught within her throat as she looked down at the inviting lukewarm water that filled the tub...

"Are you embarrassed, Sakura-chan?"

She tensed up when she felt his breath against her neck, sending shivers up and down her spine as she closed her eyes and begged for her heartbeat to resume its normal pace...

"No!"

He ran his hands up and down her arms, goosebumps slowly arising on her skin as she shuddered under his touch...

"I'm.. mortified..." Sakura managed to whisper out.

He laughed heartedly at the young girl.

"Here, I'll help you..."

Emerald eyes widened upon realization that Sasuke intended to undress her right here, right now!

She felt that she was too young for this but her heart was telling her that this was true, un-dying love and that everything would be fine. It wasn't like Sasuke would take her virginity by force or against her will.

He loved her and that was all Sakura needed to know.

**LEMON**

Her desire heightened to new and higher levels as Sasuke slowly pull the the skirt around Sakura's waist off, throwing it to the floor as his onyx eyes gazed at her creamy legs; a pair of legs that he was going to be in-between pretty soon...

He could tell that Sakura was nervous and he took that right into consideration. He stopped from removing her shirt and pulled her body close...

"You don't have to do anything..."

Sakura closed her eyes.

"But, I want this Sasuke-kun..." Her voice trailed off.

He looked up to meet her gentle gaze as she placed her hands on either side of his head and pressed her lips against his own. Passion erupted within the two as they became lost in their little world of bliss...

Sakura challenged him, her tongue running over his own as she felt strong hands rising her shirt up to reveal her wonderfully flat stomach. He pulled away from the heat-searing kiss in time to remove her shirt and toss it behind the girl...

She blushed when Sasuke's eyes roamed all over her body, the scars didn't matter to him, they never would. He would love Sakura forever!

He traced small circles on her upper arm, watching the rise and fall of her chest. She could die at the moment but she couldn't, at least not until all of this was over!!

She took in deep breaths to calm herself down as Sasuke teasingly pulled down his boxers and watched as they pooled around his feet. Sakura forced herself **not **to look down at Sasuke's.. well...

While she was still clad in her undergarments, Sasuke walked around stalk naked and by the looks of it, he didn't give a shit. Sakura slowly reached behind her and unclasped the bra, watching as it fell to the floor.

Sasuke could feel himself hardening, by just looking at her made his member react! He closed his eyes and lowered himself into the hot-tub, awaiting Sakura's arrival as well before anything else could progress.

He heard a little _'plop' _and opened one eye, sure enough Sakura was sitting across from him blushing like mad as she forced herself to meet his gaze.

The already warm water made her body heat up as she felt Sasuke moving towards her, eyes half-lidden and hair already a little wet. Strands clinging to the nape of his neck and sides of his head...

Sakura raised herself up a little, mounds above water and for Sasuke's eyes only!

He placed light kisses all over her face as his one hand cupped a breast, squeezing it in the process which caused Sakura to let out a breathless sigh.

He smirked while running his thumb over the perked nipple, loving the expressions that came across Sakura's features the more he did it.

Her eyes closed and she moaned when she felt Sasuke's tongue running over her breast before taking the nipple into his awaiting mouth. He rolled it around before lightly grazing his teeth over it; she arched her back.

Sasuke pulled away abruptly.

"You're wounds don't hurt?"

She shook her head, no.

"Please continue, Sasuke-kun..."

Kami-sama, she looked like a true angel at the moment; eyes half-lidden and lips slightly parted as she whispered out his name...

His free hand trailed down her chest and past her stomach as he reached pink curls hiding her one and true desire. Locating it with not much trouble, Sasuke let his fingers stroke her down there as she used the hot-tub for support.

"..Sasuke-kun..."

He bit down on the junction between her shoulder and neck as she felt herself nearing something wondrous the more Sasuke carried out his ministrations. She had never before in her life felt like this, arching her back Sakura let her mouth hang wide open...

"Onegai!"

Sasuke pushed in a finger and instantly felt her inner walls clench around him deliciously as the pink haired girl moaned continuously. He pulled it out and then pushed back in until he could feel her about to climax...

"You ready?"

Sakura looked at the man, nodded her head and quickly took hold of his shoulders.

It had hurt!

When Sasuke pushed through her virgin barrier and became fully sheathed within her she couldn't help the little sob escaping her throat as she slapped a hand over her mouth to suffice all the noise.

He didn't move, didn't dare to until Sakura became adjusted. It was so hard though, her walls tightened around him, ultimately pulling him deep than ever before as she slowly began to rock her hips to attempt to take more of him in.

Placing his hands on either side of her hips, Sasuke pulled out and then quickly eased himself right back in as Sakura let out breathless whispers.

He kissed her cheek, "Sakura..."

She bit her bottom lip, her climax nearing the harder Sasuke thrust into her!

Finally, that place of bliss surrounded the younger woman as she let her head fall back, mouth parted as she reached her limit, Sasuke as well as he pressed himself against Sakura.

Placing light kisses all over her face, lastly on her lips...

They remained joined from below, Sasuke not daring to pull out just yet. Instead savoring the feel of being inside of the girl, she was so pure...

_'Like an angel...'_

** LEMON**

** X**

"A little sore?" Sasuke teased as Sakura failed to move her legs.

She huffed, "Its your fault!"

Sasuke held her shoulders, trying his best to support her let alone get her to skate properly without falling down and hurting herself.

"I suck!" Sakura cried.

"Wow, I hadn't noticed..."

Sakura punched Sasuke in the arm for the smart remark as she took hold of his hand and both began to skate forwards.

"See you can do it!"

Sakura giggled, she was so happy. Nothing could steal her happiness away. Ever!

"Naruto, watch out!"

"What the-"

Sakura and Sasuke ended up colliding with the blonde haired boy, everyone going down. Sakura had been last and ended up right on top of the pile. She laughed her ass off as she stood up and took hold of Sasuke.

Too bad for Naruto, he had been the one underneath the pile of bodies as he groaned in utter pain.

"Nice going, Sasuke-teme!"

The Uchiha growled, "It was your fault, baka!"

Sakura rubbed her temples. They acted like little kids fighting over a stupid reason like the one she was currently watching.

"Are we going to skate?"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder, smiling he took hold of Sakura and the two skated off. Leaving a very sore Naruto behind...

"What the hell guys!?"

"Your wounds..."

Sakura raised a brow.

"What about them?"

"They don't hurt, do they?"

Sakura kept skating, "I'm fine Sasuke-kun."

She smiled.

"Its not like you inflicted them upon me..."

He pressed her back against the boarder of the skating rink. She smiled up at him as he captured her lips, tongue delving into her opened mouth as he memorized every inch of it.

She became lost in her thoughts and in the moment she hadn't even noticed Naruto sneaking up on them.

"Go all the way!"

They pulled apart, frowns present on their features as they began to skate after the noisy little brat known as, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Get back here!"

Naruto shook his head.

"Your going to hurt me!"

Sasuke smirked at that.

"I will but I doubt Sakura will..."

"I'm in!" She spoke quickly while raising her hand in the air.

"Dammit!!"

Everyone came to an abrupt stop, Naruto was cornered and there was no way of escaping...

"No! Guys, I'm sorry!!"

**X**

Sasuke was so sure about the decision he was about to make. It would change his life along with Sakura's but he felt that it was necessary; both of them were in love with each other and would continue to hold those feelings for one another...

He had previously dropped Sakura off at home, she had said that she would pick up her luggage tomorrow afternoon. He couldn't wait until then, but she had promised to be there for the candle lit dinner later tonight.

Sasuke smiled as he walked into a jewelry store. An expensive one at that! He didn't care how much it would cost him, Sakura deserved everything he had to offer! She was the one true girl that he was so keen on spending the rest of his life with...

**X**

As soon as Sakura walked inside her home, she heard the home phone go off as she raced towards it.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart!"

"Daddy!?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm on my way to the house."

Sakura beamed, "Really!?"

Her father laughed.

"I had an early flight."

"That's wonderful."

"I'll see you when you get here, bye daddy."

Sakura hung the phone up and began to walk around her silent home, everything was once again back in order. The house had been cleaned of any blood stains and all the broken glass had been cleaned up as well as new windows and doors.

It seemed like only yesterday she had been running for her life...

She called out to her cat, no reply was given.

"Kuso, I left Cotton at Sasuke's house!"

Dialing in Sasuke's number, Sakura awaited an answer but got none.

_'He must still be out.'_

She shrugged her shoulders. She could always get Cotton when she went for the candle lit dinner later on in the evening...

A knock came from the front door as Sakura headed for it and opened it up to reveal the face of her father, a large suitcase in one hand while the other one pulled his only daughter close.

"Daddy!"

He kissed the top of her head, setting his suitcase down as he fully embraced his daughter.

"I missed you."

"Same!"

He looked down at her.

"Did the Uchiha kid take good care of you?"

She smiled, forcing down the blush at what had occurred earlier today...

"Yes, daddy."

He frowned as he looked around the house.

"I see the house is fixed?"

Nodding her head, Sakura spoke.

"Why don't we sit down?"

He took the suitcase and headed for the living room, Christmas tree still up, presents still under it; all of which were un-opened...

At the moment both didn't care.

"Sakura."

"I think its too dangerous here..."

She looked at him curiously.

"How so?"

"You were almost killed by that... that psycho!" He pointed out.

"I'm safe now!" She countered in a dangerous tone.

"How can you be so sure!?"

Sakura parted her lips but nothing came out...

Mr. Haruno rubbed his temples as he looked at his daughter.

"So, what are you saying?"

He took in a deep breath, this was going to devastate her...

"We're moving."

Her eyes widened as she stood from the couch.

"No! You can move! I'm staying right here!"

"Sakura..."

"Its already been decided."

She glared.

"What did you do on that business trip?"

He pulled on the collar of his shirt.

"I spoke with the boss of Sato Industries."

"And?" Sakura asked.

"We made some arrangements."

She raised a brow, "Like...?"

"Arrangements regarding your hand in marriage to the son of Sato Industries."

She nearly lost her balance.

"That will serve to bring our Industries together and form a large Super Industry."

She stumbled.

"I'm not marrying him!"

"Its already been settled."

"You will marry Sato Masaki."

She let clear tears roll down her face.

"It would make your mother so happy..."

She let those words seep in, even as she changed into a dress that she planned on wearing to Sasuke's dinner. Once there she would tell him of the news and hopefully he wouldn't hate her...

Mr. Haruno had said something about moving all the way to Shanghai! It was a long way from home and she would miss it dearly as well as all of her friends...

How could her father have done that!?

He had thought about himself before his own daughter and married her off just for a stupid Industry treaty!!

No matter how many times she wiped away her tears, more would only take their place. Fixing herself up before starting the engine of her car, Sakura pulled out of the driveway and towards Sasuke's mansion.

_'Gomen.'_

**X**

"You look nice, Sakura." He placed a kiss on her cheek.

She nodded and took her seat across from Sasuke. Though he seemed sort of distance, he kept playing with something in his pocket and he couldn't keep his eyes off of Sakura even as she began to eat the wonderful dinner Sasuke had prepared especially for tonight.

"Its delicious Sasuke." She tried her hardest to smile.

She knew that she had to break the dreadful news to him sooner or later; she just wanted to get it over with now...

Sasuke took hold of the velvet box within his pocket and began to extract it...

"Sakura I-"

"I'm moving!" She cut in quickly.

The velvet box fell from his grip and plummeted to the floor, Sasuke was in such a state of shock that he hadn't even noticed Sakura beginning to cry. Normally he would comfort the young girl but...

"My father chose my husband already."

Sakura looked away as she stood from her seat.

"Please don't hate me..."

He pushed back the chair, forgetting all about the ring as he came towards the crying girl. He gave her a sincere hug, he knew that he wouldn't be able to convince Mr. Haruno to let Sakura stay with him...

And now he was going to lose the most important person he had.

"My father said that we leave later tomorrow night."

"He's already packing everything up." She quickly put it.

She held in a whimper, Sasuke couldn't stop her from crying, only being there to wipe all her tears away...

"Gomen Sasuke-kun."

He caressed her cheek.

"I will _always _love you..."

And to prove it, he sealed it with a single kiss to her lips.

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Heyya! Okay hears the deal. I've been working on this chapter for a number of days. 4 to be exact! Normally it would have only taken me no longer than a day but seeing as the condition I am currently in, that's not happening...**_

_**I HAD to get this chapter up since I will not be updating for at least 2-3 months or until I get the patience to sit in front of the computer for many days on end writing a single chapter...**_

_**Well goodbye for now **_

_**Sakura-hime --- Princess Sakura**_

**X**

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CX**_

**X**


	12. Choices

**xx.**Delicious Addiction**.xx**

**X**

**  
X  
**

_Sasuke took hold of the velvet box within his pocket and began to extract it..._

"_Sakura I-"_

"_I'm moving!" She cut in quickly._

_The velvet box fell from his grip and plummeted to the floor, Sasuke was in such a state of shock that he hadn't even noticed Sakura beginning to cry. Normally he would comfort the young girl but..._

"_My father chose my husband already."_

_Sakura looked away as she stood from her seat._

"_Please don't hate me..."_

_He pushed back the chair, forgetting all about the ring as he came towards the crying girl. He gave her a sincere hug, he knew that he wouldn't be able to convince Mr. Haruno to let Sakura stay with him..._

_And now he was going to lose the most important person he had._

"_My father said that we leave later tomorrow night."_

"_He's already packing everything up." She quickly put it._

_She held in a whimper, Sasuke couldn't stop her from crying, only being there to wipe all her tears away..._

"_Gomen Sasuke-kun."_

_He caressed her cheek._

"_I will always love you..."_

_And to prove it, he sealed it with a single kiss to her lips._

**X_  
_**

_**Main Character Ages**_

_Uchiha Sasuke ---**20**_

_Haruno Sakura --- **18**_

_Ishikawa Haru --- **36**_

_Takahashi Kazuki --- **25**_

_Uzumaki Naruto --- **19**_

_Hyuga Neji --- **21**_

_Hatake Kakashi --- **26**_

_Uchiha Itachi --- **24**_

_Yoshida Deidara --- **23**_

_Miyagi Sasori --- **23**_

_Tanaka Hidan --- **25**_

_Ichiro Hikari --- **19** **(NEW)**_

_Satsuke Izumi --- **19** **(NEW)**_

_Mayu Kaori --- **18****(NEW)**_

**X**

_Take # 10: **Choices**_

**X**

Her fingers entangled with Sasuke's as she pulled him close. Face burying within the shirt he wore as he cradled her in his arms; whispered endearments echoed off the walls, the two lovers not even realizing just how late into the night it truly was.

"I don't want to go."

"I know."

Cotton rubbed her side against Sakura's leg as she purred momentarily. The pink haired girl looked down at the fury feline as she patted her on the head.

Sasuke moved away from her, a saddened expression plastered on his face.

He watched through onyx orbs as the woman of his dreams gathered Cotton up in her small arms and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

A bitter smile graced her thin lips as she dared to look over to where Sasuke was.

His hands were stuffed into his pant pockets while he continued to watch the girl intently even though it was paining him to see her go through with what her father had already decided for her future.

She had a right to decide whether or not she was going through with this but she felt that it was her duty to carry on her mother's wishes.

She would have wanted this, right?

Sakura turned her back on Sasuke but not before looking over her shoulder and letting a sad look etch onto her features as she did so.

"Don't forget me."

Sasuke looked shocked.

"How could I ever forget you!?"

Sakura let a small smiled grace her lips as she looked down.

"Time does that to people..."

The Uchiha strode over to the young woman and cupped her face with his hands, bringing his lips oh so close to her own quivering ones.

"I will never forget you Sakura-chan."

He placed a light kiss on her lips, it was chaste and before either one of them knew it their hands were entangled within one another's hair. Lips crashing to each other's mouths as they savored the last moment they'd have together.

His hands traced her body's outline, eliciting small whimpers from Sakura who was by far lost within the moment as she placed light kisses all over the Uchiha's neck.

The cellphone within her purse rang loudly as Sakura grumbled under her breath and snatched it.

"Hello."

"Sakura. Its time to come home, you still have to pack."

She knew better than to argue with her father.

"Yes..."

She placed another heat-searing kiss on Sasuke's lips while pulling his body close to hers.

"I have to go now."

He looked into the pair of emerald pools, thumb tracing over her bottom lip as he kissed her cheek.

Kami-sama!

How he was going to miss Sakura's very presence, her kisses and her very being!!

He feared that he wouldn't be able to go on without her...

Ever.

Sakura stood up and reclaimed Cotton as she turned to Sasuke again with a sad smile.

"I guess this is our 'official' goodbye then..." Her voice trailed off.

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Sayonara, Sasuke-kun..."

"Sayonara, Sakura-chan."

She left the house without another word being spoken between the two. Sasuke let his body hit the hard floor as his shoulders began to shake. Pounding the floor with his fist, Sasuke let out his frustration as he treaded up to his master bedroom.

His eyes searched around the darkened room until they landed upon a picture of his sweet flower. It had been taken during the Winter Carnival and Sakura was smiling as she stuck her tongue out at Sasuke who captured the moment.

It had been developed and now it was behind a golden frame...

Snatching the picture from the bedside table, Sasuke held it close to his heart as if he were trying to protect its fragile exterior from shattering into thousands of tiny shards.

Like his heart at the moment...

**X**

Sakura opened the door to her house as she stepped in, her nose picked up the scent of dinner being prepared but even though her stomach was still slightly hungry she wasn't in the mood to eat anything.

Her eyes landed upon the figure of her father, Mr. Haruno...

She refused to say anything to him even as he called after her.

"Sakura!"

She slammed her bedroom door in his face as his arm fell back to his right side. He didn't bother trying to get her out of the room.

It would all be in vein...

On her cellphone she had taken a picture of Sasuke while they were still at the Winter Carnival. He looked so good as he smiled towards her, a true genuine smile and it was for her eyes only!

Now those privileges didn't concern her.

They never would...

Tears fell from her closed eyes as she pressed her face against her pillow and for the remainder of the night she cried her heart and soul out. Though no matter how many hours worth of crying she did, the tears still continued to stream down like a never ending river.

When she had finally fallen under sleep's spell, Mr. Haruno entered the room and began to pack everything within her large closet and into a large luggage bag; it had been placed downstairs and he left a simple outfit appropriate for tomorrows flight they would be taking.

The rest of the night was spent packing every last article of clothing and anything else of importance to Mr. Haruno and his daughter. Many things were left behind and frankly Mr. Haruno didn't care what happened to them.

As long as they left the house.

"Sakura!"

"No! I'm not going!"

"You will come downstairs right now, young lady!"

"We'll miss our flight!!"

"I thought we left later on in the night!!" She screamed.

"I changed the time! We leave now!!"

"Why the hell did you change the time!?"

Mr. Haruno let out a frustrated sigh.

"The sooner we get out of her the better!"

"I don't care!!" She argued.

"Sakura!" Mr. Haruno yelled.

Sakura knew that she had pissed off her father but hell!! He was making her move and marry a complete stranger and he hadn't even asked her yet!!

It was all for some stupid Industry!

He had put his job before his very own daughter!!

Slowly, Sakura watched as the movers removed things from her room until almost nothing was left, only her and Cotton which was in her arms. She would have to be placed within a cage and put with the rest of the cargo.

She kissed Cotton before placing her within the cage's confinements.

"Sorry."

She held onto her cellphone tightly while looking at the many pictures of Sasuke and herself, tears threatened to fall but she held them back with brute force.

"I hate this."

Slowly she opened her bedroom door and walked out with only Cotton in one hand and her trusty cellphone in the other; she would have to turn it off during the flight and she did so right now while letting her eyes catch sight of her father.

"Sakura."

"We have to go now."

Quickly they both slipped on their shoes and grabbed their coats while leaving the house. The movers would meet them at the airport where everything would be placed within the large plane's confinements.

Of course they would be flying in a private jet!

Sakura's father entered the limo and soon after Sakura but not before taking a final glance at her home for so many years.

"Hurry."

She got in and closed the door soundly, her seat belt buckling her in for safety while Cotton remained seated on her lap within the cage.

The limo pulled out of the long driveway and turned in the direction of the airport. Sakura didn't look back because if she did then she would without a doubt break down right here and now...

_Sayonara..._

**X**

Sasuke lay on his bed, blinds closed, door locked and most of all his heart blocked off to everyone around him from now on like it used to be before Sakura opened him up...

He would never forget what she did for him...

Dialing in her cellular number, Sasuke listened but got no answer. He knew that she had turned her cellphone off so decided to just call her home phone. He did so but the operator stated that the number was no longer in service.

Only then did Sasuke know Sakura and her father had already left for the airport...

_Remember all those times spent kicking the soccer ball around?  
When we used to laugh and play until the sun vanished?  
We would have never guessed that to be our final moments_

The ring he was to propose to her with stayed in the spot he had dropped it by, he didn't dare touch it because it would bring back too many memories and surely they would tear him apart from the inside out!

He looked at the picture of Sakura situated by his bedside table.

_-But now we separate-_

She was smiling and it was something that she did because of him...

_As we grew older  
We ultimately grew wiser  
You weren't the oblivious girl I had known you to be_

He ran trembling fingers through his messy hair. He hadn't eaten since the previous night, he refused to leave his room; not even when Naruto called, he still refused to go anywhere at least until all the pain ceased to exist.

It would never go away...

_Our time together was short  
We had fast become friends and something more  
And we promised to stick together_

He wouldn't even answer the door when someone would be there knocking and probably making dents into it.

He didn't care anymore!

The only place where he found peace was in sleep; his dreams would always bring him back to _her _and in the end they would be happy and content in one another's arms forever...

_-I dreamt that you were with me  
Still in my arms until you grew too weary  
I had always been the one to carry you to bed  
I was almost honored to do so  
But now those 'privileges' don't involve me  
They no longer will...-_

Sakura let her back settle against the plane's red seat as she looked up at the ceiling and buckled herself in when her father ordered her to. She did with much ease and as the plane took flight she couldn't help but stare out the window.

_-We had chosen different paths-_

The land getting farther and farther away.

She then realized that it was like Sasuke was moving farther and farther the quicker and faster the plane ascended into the clouds and regained a steady flight.

_Now I am gazing down at the landscape  
I had boarded the plane a while ago  
Though it seemed like days  
Sleep hadn't been an option  
You would enter my very thoughts_

Sakura glanced out the window for what seemed to be the millionth time in the past hour, her eyes were glazed over with dullness; no longer did they harvest the same light as they had before all of this!!

Her lips were half-parted as she let _his _name slip past them...

She hadn't even realized...

_-On many occasions  
I had placed your picture next to me  
Giving me a sense of fulfillment  
The moonlight shone through my window  
Illuminating the glass of the picture  
Making me realize just how fragile you truly are...-_

The pink haired woman accepted the glass of water and sipped at it slowly while looking around the plane's interior, usually she would jump at the opportunity to be within a private jet but now she just wasn't even in the mood to speak...

Or do much of anything else for that matter...

Slowly her eyes began to close and the last thing she remembered seeing was the clouds swishing past the window next to her head before sleep claimed another victim...

_'Sayonara my love...'_

_I exit the plane and glance around the new location  
What I hadn't expected was to see you standing there  
Back turned to me as you casually looked over your shoulder  
The same smile I remembered from our childhood years_

"Sakura, hunny..."

Green eyes snapped open as Sakura jolted forwards and looked around. No longer was she in the plane, instead she was within the confinements of what seemed to be a living room!?

_-Now our paths collide-_

"Where am I?"

"Sato Masaki manor."

Sitting up, Sakura glanced around her surroundings and with a yawn she was pulled to her feet.

Her father gripping her shoulders.

"I'm going to help the movers unpack everything and you will be staying here with your husband to be."

Mr. Haruno placed a light kiss on her forehead as he moved out of the enormous manor, not another word was spoken between the two as he left Sakura.

She stood up and began to look around the house, finger tips grazing picture frames and other such objects...

"Haruno Sakura I presume?"

She looked over her shoulder and glanced at a tall and well structured male. He stood with such magnificence, back as straight as a board and hands placed by his sides as his blue eyes roamed all over her body.

He strode over towards her and outstretched his arm.

"Sato Masaki."

Sakura shook his hand numbly.

"All your things are already put away in _our _bedroom."

She let out a short sigh while following her husband to be into _their _bedroom. She was amazed at how big and well furnished the room was! There was a large flat-screen television situated against the far wall right across from the master deluxe bed.

What seemed to be a small library of some sort was placed in a corner of the room, a comfy black leather chair right next to a reading lamp and the mahogany bookshelf stacked with hundreds of books.

The bedsheets seemed to be made out of silk, dark shades of blacks and blues adorned it as well as a thick rug right at the foot of the bed. The blinds were drawn, allowing sunlight to filter in or at least what was left of the setting sun...

Surprisingly the walls were painted a creamy beige colour to make the room seem more light instead of dark with the rest of the furniture situated within its structure.

"Is the room to your liking?" He asked with raised brows.

Sakura nodded her head but kept her mouth shut.

Her eyes looked over to where Masaki-san was right at the moment, his back turned to her as he opened up what seemed to be a small drawer of some sort. His deep brown hair almost reminded her of Uchiha Sasuke's in a way, except for the spikes at the back.

It seemed so soft though and his eyes were of a light blue colour, they seemed so kind and gentle and then lastly there was his defined jaw line and rippling muscles that could be seen right through the white dress shirt he wore.

Sakura shook her head as she watched the male near her.

"Are you alright, love?"

Sakura's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets!!

_'Love!?'_

_'What the fuck!!'_

He placed the back of his hand against her forehead and furrowed his brows in a thoughtful manner while keeping his gaze locked with hers.

"Your feverish."

He moved away from her.

"We can't have you sick for the wedding, now can we?"

She stayed still, unable to speak as the room began spinning.

Before she knew it, Masaki's face was close to her own face; too close for her liking. He however placed a chaste kiss to her flushed cheek and gripped her left hand while slipping something cool onto the 4th finger.

"Get some rest."

He left the room with a perplexed Sakura still within in.

She gazed down at her left hand and let out a short gasp, he had slipped on the wedding ring onto her finger! But she couldn't just say no.

She was to be married to Sato Masaki sooner or later and nothing would stop it.

_'I would have much rather liked my name to be Uchiha Sakura instead of Sato Sakura...'_

Her lips curled into a frown as she stumbled to the large bed and climbed in while fainting as soon as the room began to spin once again...

_'Sasuke-kun would have carried me to bed...'_

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Man, I suck don't I!? Lmfao!! CX well I don't know when I'll be updating again, probably in another week. Is that alright!? It better be cause that's all your getting! Ha ha**_

_**Well, I am still buying school supplies and more pieces to the hideous uniform the school is forcing us to wear...**_

_**I'll see you all in another week, kay!?**_

_**OO and just so you know, there is a picture of Sato Masaki in my profile! Well you all probably want to kill the character now but whatever!! And the poem/song thingy in italics is something written by moi in my spare time!! I was like, it'll fit right in with this chapter and viola!!**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

**X**

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CXX**_

**X**


	13. Something Sinister

**xx.**Delicious Addiction**.xx**

_Sakura shook her head as she watched the male near her._

"_Are you alright, love?"_

_Sakura's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets!!_

_'Love!?'_

_'What the fuck!!'_

_He placed the back of his hand against her forehead and furrowed his brows in a thoughtful manner while keeping his gaze locked with hers._

"_Your feverish."_

_He moved away from her._

"_We can't have you sick for the wedding, now can we?"_

_She stayed still, unable to speak as the room began spinning._

_Before she knew it, Masaki's face was close to her own face; too close for her liking. He however placed a chaste kiss to her flushed cheek and gripped her left hand while slipping something cool onto the 4th finger._

"_Get some rest."_

_He left the room with a perplexed Sakura still within in._

_She gazed down at her left hand and let out a short gasp, he had slipped on the wedding ring onto her finger! But she couldn't just say no._

_She was to be married to Sato Masaki sooner or later and nothing would stop it._

_'I would have much rather liked my name to be Uchiha Sakura instead of Sato Sakura...'_

_Her lips curled into a frown as she stumbled to the large bed and climbed in while fainting as soon as the room began to spin once again..._

_'Sasuke-kun would have carried me to bed...'_

**X**

_**Main Character Ages**_

_Uchiha Sasuke ---**20**_

_Haruno Sakura --- **18**_

_Ishikawa Haru --- **36**_

_Takahashi Kazuki --- **25**_

_Uzumaki Naruto --- **19**_

_Hyuga Neji --- **21**_

_Hatake Kakashi --- **26**_

_Uchiha Itachi --- **24**_

_Yoshida Deidara --- **23**_

_Miyagi Sasori --- **23**_

_Tanaka Hidan --- **25**_

_Ichiro Hikari --- **19** **(NEW)**_

_Satsuke Izumi --- **19** **(NEW)**_

_Mayu Kaori --- **18****(NEW)**_

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Heyya!! I am SO SO sorry for not updating in like over an entire month! I feel like a lazy bum right now but i have been quite busy with my other fics and school and what not so put it all together... CXX Uhh, I'll try and make this chapter as well written as possible and exciting!!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

**X**

_Take # 11: **Something Sinister**_

**X**

"How are you feeling, Love?"

A pink haired girl shot forwards and clutched the silk bedsheets to her chin, taking in ragged breaths while looking around and finally letting out a small sigh when her eyes finally took in the unfamiliar presence of Sato Masaki.

"Fine."

She turned her head away from him and let the side of her head hit the softness of the fluffed pillow, lips slightly parting as she groaned.

Her head was killing her and on top of that! She had this weirdo calling her 'Love' all the fucking time!! Didn't he know her damn name!?

"Love?"

She swore a fucking vein popped in her forehead when she heard him calling her that... that name once again!

She twisted her body better to look at him and at once she threw the covers off of her hot body and began shouting.

"I have a name!"

He seemed slightly taken aback by her sudden outburst but decided to press on further. Seeing her pissed off was fun, ne?

"I know, Love."

She gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled him close to her, breath fanning against his face as she continued to fume.

"Sakura!! Haruno Sakura!"

He took hold of her tiny hands and pulled them loose of the vice grip she had on his shirt, placing light kisses on the knuckles as he tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead lastly which deserved him a stressed out growl from Sakura.

"If it bugs you so much, I'll call you by your name."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him once his back was turned.

"Damn right..." Came her inaudible mumble.

He turned around to face the woman again in the doorway.

"Oh and by the way, you are expected to be downstairs in no less than an hour."

Sakura threw off the covers and stumbled out of bed, her head spinning as she walked towards the bathroom and shut the door with such brute strength, she swore that the hinges would bust off!

**-**

"Masaki..."

He looked around the dining hall for the source of noise and found none other than his good friend.

"Itachi, when did you get back from touring?"

Said male shrugged his shoulders.

"A week or so ago..."

Sato Masaki tossed the male a red apple and watched as he caught it with much ease before taking a large bite out of it and savoring the taste of it entering his mouth and quenching his taste buds.

"You will join me and my fiancéefor dinner?"

Itachi shrugged his shoulders yet again.

"I'd like to but-"

"Oh but I do insist."

Itachi chuckled lightly before taking another bite out of the apple.

"Well, I am looking forward to meeting your fiancée..."

Masaki clapped his hands together.

"Splendid!"

Itachi looked over at the male.

"She is quite a fiery girl..."

Itachi placed his hand on the male's shoulder.

"She sounds like a keeper already."

Masaki laughed at that and instructed Itachi to come back to his manor in an hour or so, with the dinner already having been prepared and everything.

Ascending the stairs and entering his bed chambers, Masaki glanced around and took note of the undressing woman right in the middle of the room. His smirked deviously and walked towards her, hands poised on either side of her hips.

Sakura jumped and screeched rather loudly, in the process spinning around and shoving whoever had grabbed her back!!

"What the hell are you doing!?"

Masaki looked dumbfounded as Sakura tried to conceal herself all the while glaring at him and boiling with anger from within.

"I'm trying to change!"

"Ah, so you found the dress I laid out for you, ne?"

Sakura nodded as she swiftly turned on her heel and headed into the bathroom once again, this time slamming the door extra hard just because she hated Sato Masaki's guts!

He chuckled lowly while exiting the room and awaiting the arrival of Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura...

**-**

Sakura glanced at herself in the full length mirror with the stupidest look plastered on her features.

"I'm going to eat dinner in such a fancy dress?"

Running her fingers through her previously washed hair, Sakura sighed in defeat; knowing full that whatever Masaki said goes!!

"Jerk..." She murmured.

The black off the shoulder dress was too short for Sakura's liking. It ended an inch and a half above her knees and rose every time she walked or made any sudden movements! Though she had to admit, it did look good on her...

But that was besides the point!!

Quickly heading downstairs, Sakura's ears picked up the sounds of two males conversing with each other calmly but that voice was all too damned familiar!

As she descended the steps more, Sakura could just make out the figure of Itachi in all of his disgusting glory! He and Masaki were speaking with each other but suddenly stopped when Sakura descended the last and final step.

Her black pumps hitting the marble floor of the main parlor, she did her best to smile even though she was finding it hard to do much of anything but stare in shock and utter fear, her body feeling so immobile all of a sudden...

Itachi kept his hard gaze on her the entire time she walked beside Sato Masaki, the glare going unnoticed by the both of them.

"Itachi, this is my fiancée, Sakura."

Said male nodded curtly as the younger man led Sakura and Itachi towards the largely furnished dining room where food was already piled on top of the oak table.

Sakura sat in between both men, Sato Masaki regularly conversing with Uchiha Itachi as Sakura sat idly by and drowned out their voices until the sound of her heart beating reached her ears.

Once Itachi's fingers began to run up and down her right leg from beneath the dining table, her body tensed up! Just the mere thought of that despicable man made her shiver and want to throw up!!

His fingers trailed light designs along her inner thigh and stopped at the lining of her panties, slowly he let his digits sneak under them and run along the side of her womanhood. Instantly her body began to react to his disgusting touch and started to heat up...

The phone rang and Masaki was forced to answer it in the other room, swiftly shutting the doors Itachi and Sakura were left in the dining hall together...

When he slammed her against the floor and pinned her down, he used his right knee to pry apart her legs.

"Remember what happened last time, Sakura...?"

She shut her eyes tightly, lips slightly parted as he claimed her lips, tongue instantly invading the recesses of her mouth and drowning her in his senses...

This was wrong!

This was wrong!!

This was so goddamn wrong!!!

"Onegai, Itachi..."

She was on the verge of crying!! And all he did was smirk down at her.

He pushed down the front of her dress and took a puckered nipple inside of his warm mouth, running his tongue over it and biting down hard as she squeaked in surprise and fear.

"You like this."

Sakura shook her head.

"Stop!" She whispered harshly.

"Your body wants me..."

Sakura held back tears and screams of protest.

"Can you feel me?"

He gripped her chin roughly and forced her to meet his hard gaze.

"Remember, breathe a word about this and your dead."

Sakura nodded numbly as her arms fell lifelessly to her sides.

"Give into me."

The unzipping of his pants was heard and all Sakura could do was shut her eyes and tightly press her lips together but when she felt something hard pressed against her inner thigh she became very aware...

Once Itachi's ears picked up the sound of Masaki mumbling a sincere 'sayonara' he pulled Sakura upwards and sat her in her original seat while taking his own. Though the entire night he kept his watchful gaze on her.

That was when Sakura finally knew that her life would only continue to go downhill from here on out!!

She was royally screwed!

**X**

Sakura collapsed on top of the large bed, the fever having come back since an hour and a half ago. Her face was badly flushed and her muscles felt so damn numb, head spinning and eyes un-focusing.

Though... she just couldn't shake Itachi's presence, she would surely have nightmares sooner or later about him.

It made her quiver just thinking about it!

Her mind was in such a haze that she swore when Sato Masaki entered the bedroom, it was truly Uchiha Sasuke...

A lone tear slid down her cheek as Masaki climbed into bed next to her and brought her close to his heart. Something Sasuke did whenever she was feeling lonely or sad or even scared. dammit! He'd even do it for the hell of it!!

_'Sayonara Sasuke-kun...'_

**-**

Uchiha Sasuke sat upright in his bed, looking to his side and hoping to find a pink haired beauty asleep next to him; he did not however...

Never again would he see her...

Well he'd be damned if he was going to let some stranger whisk Sakura away against her wishes and he didn't give a damn if her father kicked him out! He was going to be reunited with Sakura no matter what!

No matter how much shit he was going to get himself into! He didn't care anymore if he lost his entire reputation, he wasn't going to let her get away!!

_'Aishite Imasu...'_

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Yeah, I know it was short but that's all i'm doing for now and so on so take it or leave it! I promise the next chapter to be longer!!**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

**X**


	14. And That's A Wrap!

**xx. **Delicious**.xx**

**X**

_Sakura collapsed on top of the large bed, the fever having come back since an hour and a half ago. Her face was badly flushed and her muscles felt so damn numb, head spinning and eyes un-focusing._

_Though... she just couldn't shake Itachi's presence, she would surely have nightmares sooner or later about him._

_It made her quiver just thinking about it!_

_Her mind was in such a haze that she swore when Sato Masaki entered the bedroom, it was truly Uchiha Sasuke..._

_A lone tear slid down her cheek as Masaki climbed into bed next to her and brought her close to his heart. Something Sasuke did whenever she was feeling lonely or sad or even scared. dammit! He'd even do it for the hell of it!!_

_'Sayonara Sasuke-kun...'_

_**-**_

_Uchiha Sasuke sat upright in his bed, looking to his side and hoping to find a pink haired beauty asleep next to him; he did not however..._

_Never again would he see her..._

_Well he'd be damned if he was going to let some stranger whisk Sakura away against her wishes and he didn't give a damn if her father kicked him out! He was going to be reunited with Sakura no matter what!_

_No matter how much shit he was going to get himself into! He didn't care anymore if he lost his entire reputation, he wasn't going to let her get away!!_

_'Aishite Imasu...'_

**X**

_**Main Character Ages**_

_Uchiha Sasuke ---**20**_

_Haruno Sakura --- **18**_

_Ishikawa Haru --- **36**_

_Takahashi Kazuki --- **25**_

_Uzumaki Naruto --- **19**_

_Hyuga Neji --- **21**_

_Hatake Kakashi --- **26**_

_Uchiha Itachi --- **24**_

_Yoshida Deidara --- **23**_

_Miyagi Sasori --- **23**_

_Tanaka Hidan --- **25**_

_Ichiro Hikari --- **19** **(NEW)**_

_Satsuke Izumi --- **19** **(NEW)**_

_Mayu Kaori --- **18****(NEW)**_

**X**

_**Author's Note: Sorry about the slow update!!**_

**X**

_Take # 12: **And That's A Wrap!**_

**X**

_'Stupid Airports..'_

Uchiha Sasuke rushed through the airport searching for the boarding plane for flight number 28 C; he couldn't afford to miss it!

Settling into his seat, Sasuke gripped the armrests with his hands and awaited the plane to finally take flight and arrive in Shanghai..

One way or another.. He was going to get her back!

**X**

"What do you think about this one?"

Sakura looked over at the blonde haired girl, showing her a very elegant wedding dress, she yawned in complete boredom, eyes staring out the front window of the store..

"It's _okay..._"

The blonde haired woman frowned, this was taking far too long for her liking!

She had to admit that Sakura was being a little.. well, picky and it was driving her completely insane!

They had already gone through many dresses but none were to her liking! There would _always _be one little thing wrong with it and she would simply say _no..._

She ran a tired hand throughout her hair, sighing and watching as Sakura neared the front door to the bridal shop.

"Where to next?" The blonde haired woman, Yuki tried saying in her cheeriest voice even though she was annoyed on the inside.

"Back to the manor."

Yuki put her foot down, "But Sato-san won't be too please about his bide-to-be not having picked out a wedding dress.."

Sakura huffed and continued out the door.

"Like I give a damn!"

Yuki growled, "Sato-san has specifically told me to make sure you have a dress by the end of today."

Sakura once again continued to walk, now exiting the store and walking towards the limo parked outside.

"Well, the day isn't over yet!"

Wanting to rip out the hair from her head, Yuki held back a comment of some sort and just caught up with Sakura, walking beside her and slipping inside of the limousine.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

Yuki rubbed her temples, "Back to the manor I suppose.."

**X**

"What are you doing here?!" Sasuke practically screeched.

Naruto and Neji gave him a glare.

"Helping you get Sakura-chan back!"

Neji nodded.

Sasuke just sat back in his seat, "You didn't have to.."

Naruto frowned.

"Maybe we _wanted _to."

Sasuke raised a brow.

"Is that so?"

Naruto stomped his foot down.

"Yes dammit!!"

Neji sighed.

"Keep your voice down, baka.."

Naruto glared hard at the brown haired male.

"Who are you calling an idiot!?"

Sasuke pointed out the obvious, "You."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the male before putting on a serious face.

"So, what's the plan?"

Sasuke tapped his fingers against the armrest.

"Well.. I was just going to go in and take her back."

Naruto sighed loudly, "You call _that _being romantic?!"

Sasuke nearly choked, "Who said _anything_ about being romantic about it?"

Naruto let out a short breath.

"Haven't you watched _any _chick-flicks?"

Sasuke chuckled, "Not particularly."

Naruto shook his hands in front of him while Neji slapped himself in the forehead.

"Hinata-chan wanted to go see- oh fuck it.."

He sighed in defeat while Sasuke laughed.

"So you have _no_ clue where she is, do you?"

Sasuke turned his head away, "I know that she's in Shanghai."

Naruto nearly fell over in shock, "You mean! You don't know _exactly _where she is?!"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Nope."

Naruto looked around, "I need to get out of here!!"

Neji laughed, "The plane already left like an hour ago.."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, a sheepish smile gracing his lips.

"He he, oh yeah.."

"Dumbass.." Sasuke mumbled beneath his breath.

"Hey I heard that, teme!"

And that my friends, deserved the loud-mouth a smack in the back of the head..

"Just shut up already!"

**X**

Wait?!

What the fuck did she _just _hear coming from Sato Masaki's mouth?!

She pressed her ear more firmly against the main dining hall door and listened again for what Masaki had said!

"So you had _no _intention to marry her?"

That was... Itachi's voice?!

"Oh no.. I had _every _intention about marrying her but.."

There was a long pause as Sakura listened further.

"I don't _really _love her.. I'm going to drain the Haruno enterprise dry and take everything for myself."

Itachi chuckled, disgusting Sakura to no extent!

"And..?" Itachi pressed on.

Masaki took a sip of his wine before answering, "You can have her afterwards.."

She heard the clinking of glasses and the room filling up with laughter that bounced off the spacious room from beyond the double doors.

Sakura backed up, nearly smashing into Tsuki and knocking her to the floor.

"Oh! Haruno-san, gomen I didn't see you there!"

Sakura shook her head, "Its okay Tsuki, it was my fault.."

She had just recently met Tsuki to find that she was a young maid hired by Sato Masaki and the two got along like true sisters.

Sakura enjoyed Tsuki's company and vice-versa.

She smiled sadly, "Is something bothering you, Haruno-san?"

Sakura gripped the girl's wrist, Tsuki was only a year younger then she but she acted mature for her age..

"Tsuki, you must know.."

The girl raised her brows, "About.."

"Masaki's plan for our marriage."

Tsuki looked downcast, "I _have_ heard him speaking with Uchiha-san about.. _things_..."

Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I need to get out of here, you understand that right?"

Tsuki smiled, "I know you are un-happy."

Sakura looked saddened for a moment before sighing.

"It's utterly hopeless.."

Tsuki smiled brightly, "We'll find a way, Haruno-san!!"

Right when Sakura heard Masaki's voice calling to her, she pushed Tsuki away and told her that she'd be fine.

"Where are you, love?"

Sakura grumbled something under her breath.

"Coming!"

She nearly smashed into Itachi's chest, "Gomen."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her away from the dining hall, brining her towards the front door.

"Where are we going?"

Itachi chuckled, "Masato-san has asked me to _personally _bring you dress shopping."

Sakura removed his arm from around her shoulders, "Your a man.."

He smirked, "And I can't help you pick out a wedding dress?"

Sakura ignored him and just continued out the door, Itachi hot on her heels.

**X**

"Are we almost there?!"

Sasuke grumbled something and rubbed his aching temples.

"For God's sake Naruto! We're about to land!"

He jumped slightly, "Man! Calm the fuck down!"

Sasuke was about to speak but the plane began to jerk and lurch forwards, signaling the passengers that they were currently in the middle of landing the plane.

"See!"

Naruto looked at Neji and stuck his tongue out, "Oh shut up, Hyuga!"

The male growled, "You wanna try and make me?"

Sasuke gripped both of their shirt collars.

"Will the two of you, shut up!"

They were all showed the exit of the plane with Sasuke nearly ramming into people and shoving them aside as he traveled out of the plane and down to the ground of Shanghai.

"Wow.." Naruto exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Its nice here."

Sasuke waved it off, "Yeah, yeah whatever.."

_'Now to find Sakura..'_

**X**

Sakura read the front of the magazine: _Attack of the heiress revealed!_

Quickly snatching it from the shelf, Sakura flipped through the pages and began to read every little detail about her attempted murder.

"Hey! I know her from somewhere!"

She read the name at the bottom of the picture, _Mayu Kaori from split-up band 'Aoi no Kanashimi'_

Sakura raised a brow, "And I thought she was my friend.."

Flinging the magazine down, Sakura quickly paid for the can of pop as Itachi hovered close behind her, almost too close for her liking..

Whenever his hands lightly ran along her hips, she would shudder in pure disgust and merely shove him away while sending him a warning glare.

She exited the store, Itachi hot on her heels, eyes roaming all along her backside before landing on that tight little ass as he liked to call it..

"Stop staring."

She was fed up with that sick minded pervert! She wasn't afraid of him any damn more! She was just extremely pissed right the fuck off!!

She had learned to cope with him however and knew exactly what to do _if _he tried to rape her again like the times before..

_'Kick him in the nuts and run..'_ She reminded herself with a slight smirk.

Before she knew it, she was being pulled in a back alley, hand clamped over her mouth.. It was already dark outside and would be hard for anyone to really know what was going on.

The dagger that came extremely close to her chest and neck made her cringe, she tried to bring her knee up and get him right in the groin but he advanced and managed to stop her attempted kick.

"Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. Me."

She heard him chuckle against her neck.

"I just want a taste little Sakura.."

She scoffed at the name, "No!"

He pressed the dagger close to her throat again, breathing down her neck as he did so.

"I'm the one with the weapon remember?"

She gulped down the saliva forming in her throat.

Taking in a deep breath, Sakura summoned all the strength she had and shoved Itachi away from her as hard as she could which to her surprise worked out pretty well. He almost tumbled backwards over some trashcans which gave her the opportunity to start sprinting for her dear life.

She ran for her life, as fast as she could, not stopping to take a breath or to rest her tired legs.

She knew what she had to do and escaping was her very first priority!

When she turned a sharp corner and ended up colliding right into someone while knocking the person over, Sakura grumbled something under her breath and said a quick sorry while removing herself..

Before she could run, her wrist was gripped and instead she was forced to turn around and what she saw made her cry in joy as she flung herself at Uchiha Sasuke..

"You came!"

Sasuke held her close, whispering sweet nothings into her ear and telling her how much he loved and needed her.

"He's coming!"

Sasuke gripped her shoulders, "Who?"

"Itachi!"

Naruto laughed, "_That _sorry-excuse for talent?"

Sakura nodded her head, pointing to the corner she had just ran around. Naruto peered around the building and sure enough he saw the male running through crowds of people and before he knew what was going on-

"Close hanger!"

He was out as soon as he hit the ground.

Neji stared in awe, "That was... _kick ass!_"

Naruto smirked, "Yeah.. I know.."

And finally, the rain fell endlessly down upon the lands of Shanghai; causing people to run and try to escape the rain while Sasuke and Sakura merely pressed their lips together and savored in the feel..

Slowly, Sakura removed the ring Masato had given to her and tossed it carelessly to the ground while Sasuke slipped on her _new _one, kissing her knuckles in the process.

"Will you marry me?"

She jumped into his open arms and kissed him soundly.

"Yes, oh yes!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head while he watched the two embrace and kiss one final time before-

A loud sneeze sounded from both Naruto and Neji as they shivered.

"Now can we go somewhere dry?"

"And warm!" Naruto quickly put in.

Sasuke took her hand, "Uchiha Sakura, I love you."

And he sealed it with a final kiss in which Sakura was _more _than happy to oblige to as she opened her mouth and welcomed him in.

"Hurry up!"

They laughed, entangled their fingers and began running down one of the busy streets in Shanghai, leaving Itachi to _eventually _catch pneumonia..

_As long as they had each other, they were happy..._

**X**

"Cut!"

"And that's a wrap everyone!"

Clapping and whistling from the cast and crew as everyone cheered. Sasuke cracked his knuckles and walked over to his trailer with a very giddy pink haired girl following close behind him..

Sasuke turned his head to look at her.

"You still think I'm annoying?"

Sasuke laughed, cupped her cheeks and kissed her gently.

"Nope."

She giggled and latched onto his right arm, "Wanna get some coffee?"

Sasuke smirked, grabbed his coat and walked out of the studio with Sakura pressed right beside him, walking out into the cool December evening.

Her cellphone rang loudly and with a sigh she answered it, "Yes, Takahashi-san?"

"Princess, are you forgetting that you have a _new _album to record today?"

She laughed, "No I didn't forget, I'm just choosing to postpone it.."

Takahashi-san began to panic, "But, but.. we-"

"Bye-bye Takahashi-san!"

She turned her cellphone off and continued to walk with Sasuke towards the coffee shop in downtown Tokyo.

"You still love me, right?"

Sasuke smiled, "How many times do I have to say it?"

He gently took her left hand in his and brought it up so that the sun gleamed off of the diamond ring adorning her fourth finger.

"I. Love. You."

He kissed her lips and before she knew it, a snowball collided with the side of her face! Wiping the snow from her face, Sakura growled and made one of her own, chucking it at Naruto and instead ended up smacking Neji in the chest.

"Okay! Someone's dead!!"

They all joined in on some good old snowball war but Sasuke all of a sudden found himself staring at that _same _billboard containing a picture of Sakura holding a bottle of her newest perfume line, _'Delicious Addiction'.._

He smiled while speaking to himself, "Its _you _that addicted me, Sakura.."

"Snowball to the face!"

Grumbling, Sasuke chased after Sakura until eventually he managed to pin her down in the snow and claim her lips for the umpteenth time that day..

"How many times are you going to kiss me?"

Sasuke chuckled, "Get used to it, _Okusan_.."

_'Get used to it..'_

**X**

_**Author's Note: Yeah, I know I suck! But c'mon it HAD to come to an end sooner or later!! Uhh.. let me clarify a few things for you! This ENTIRE story was a play/movie that all of the characters were staring in! They still have their original roles but they were cast in a movie called: Delicious Addiction**_

_**So that WAS officially the LAST chapter to 'Delicious Addiction' and i am pretty happy with the outcome of the story, ne?**_

_**God! I hoped you ALL didn't hate it BUT thank you SO much for all your support with this fic! I will always remember it :P**_

_**Okusan --- Wife**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

**X**

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CXXX**_

**X**


End file.
